mission of the past
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata Turns her back on everything she knows to find a forgotten legend and learns more about her ancestors then she could have guessed.Don't own any characters.well maybe one or two
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata was looking at an old photo of her mother while going through an old photo album that belonged to Hinata

Hinata was looking at an old photo of her mother while going through an old photo album that belonged to Hinata. Hinata smiled and decided she would go through these boxes tonight instead un unpacking like she should be. As Hinata was exiled from her family compound she had moved into an apartment complex where the rest of the rookie nine lived along with a few of the senseis. Hinata had been given her mothers personal belongings that somebody had just tossed together after her mothers death and put away in storage thinking nobody would want them when Hinata found them and took them with her.

It was in the evening that Hinata found her a journal when she had been startled by a knock on the door and dropped a giant porcelain figurine of a mountain and out came a leather journal. Hinata rushed to the door slightly out of breath and found tsunade out side of her door. Hinata bowed as the Hokage came through her door with a bottle of sake and a giant smile.

**"Hinata-chan your finally free from the claws of those damn freaking' good-for-nothing grumpy, stubborn**-I cut Hokage-sama by holding a glass to her which she took and look at the mess I had formed and the no progress I had made with unpacking.

**" I suppose it's my fault that no ones helping since I sent them all out on missions, and the ones who aren't you aren't exactly on friendly terms with, but since I told shizune this she let me come and help you and I have a reason to get drunk too!**"Slurred the laughing hokage-sama_. Like you need a reason._

She smiled and picked up the journal and started to read while I started clean up and make us dinner. And hour later hokage came in put the journal between us on the table and we ate in silence.

"**Hinata have you read this journal?"**

** "**_**no why?" **_

**"Hinata this isn't what you think it is! this doesn't belong to your mother, but to some one much before her. Someone older the kohona and much more powerful then any other**_**"**_

_** "I found it with my mothers things stuck inside a figurine of a mountain" **_

_**"**_**Hinata This journal belongs to the first hyuuga, the one that had the combined sharigan, byakugan and Rinnagin and maybe more"**

I looked her like she had sprouted another head, there was no record of such a person existing, the whole came from one tenki gekki theory was just a theory that not may people believed.

**" hinata I've heard storines and legends when I was a child told me by my uncle, I've always wondered about this person and what he was like"**

the hokage said softly and with a painful longing in her voice that I felt I had no right knowing.

**"Hinata this doesn't belong to me ,but to you so I'm sending you on a mission to find more about this person no matter what. This journal found it's way to you for a reason and with all the threats hanging over us, I want to believe in one last innocent childhood dream before…"**

She trailed off while look outside the window, I couldn't say no to her, I want hokage to smile because we rarely get to see it, so I will do what ever it takes to complete this mission including putting myself in any danger. I take the book and open as I hear Hokage leave and lose myself in the past of my heritage and my mission.

--

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Date entry 1

I was told to keep a journal incase nobody would remember, ha it is my destiny to be remembered for ever, my name is eternal, Hikaru hyuuga. The twins have been pestering me saying they'll try to read it now my weakness and such, 'feh' like someone like would have a weakness, while in town I bought a huge mountain figurine and that even has a compartment for my journal, not because I'm worried about the twins finding this, because I mountain figurines is the only reason. I also bought another figurine, this time it is of a warrior and I also have hidden the map inside it for sake keeping. The map I drew using the 6th sign of the third level of my tenki gekki, the map can only be used if you see chakra, so no one but me can read it but it's still dangerous, after it will lead them to the shrine and to her.

END

Good news I know where that figurine is, bad news would be it's in the hyuuga council room. Okay so I have to sneak into the hyuuga complex and get that map if it's still there. _Yes I'm going to sneak into a place filled with people who have it out for me and have the ability to see all around them, damn damn damn. I'm so screwed._

The Next day

I know I should feel really bad about this and I should defiantly not fell a little bit of satisfaction and gratification, but I do. I can't help but smile as I stroll down the hallway with a big figurine of the hyuuga halls hearing the screams of the garden and dojo are on fire_. I am the one responsible for that garden, it was my sanctuary and I really didn't like that dojo_. As I turn the corner all that came through my head was _oh damn _as I came to face with Neji and my prize is hid behind me and the wall.

**"Hinata-sama what are you doing here**?" he asks with a frown, now that I think about him and Hikaru would probably get along.

_**"I uh… came to see you Neji**_" I blush as I lie and look down embarrassed that I would have to lie to him

**." I understand Hinata, you don't to say anything"** he says as I manage to lump my prize on the table around the corner as Neji hugs me and buries his head in my shoulder. _Huh? _

**"Hinata-chan gomen, but I can't be with you, the families wouldn't allow it, I know it will be hard on you but I will cherish that you have return my feelings, even though it is too late." **As he whispers this to me I feel shock over whelm me and I freeze, he mistakes this for something else and starts to rub my back. _**"**_

_**Ah, okay Neji I understand, umm I uh better go before they notice me here"**_ I manage to get out as he lets go and kisses me on the forehead before he looks me in the eyes and says goodbye. I take the warrior and rush the heck out of there, and when I get to the apartment I glare at it before I all too happily drop it and out rolls the scroll.

I unroll it and turn on my byakugan for it to appear as a normal map which starts at a river in river country and lead me to my point of destination. I know no one can know about this so I have to do this alone. So I leave to find hokage sama and get her to give me time away so I can go chase a wild goose.

End of chapter 2

I know it's short but please review


	3. Chapter 3

kakax hina

Hinata's Pov

I was making my way to hokage-sama's office with my head down late in the afternoon when I bumped into some and I land flat on my behind

_**"ita.."**_ I hear a chuckle and I know who I bumped into.

"**My you should really pay attention where your going Hinata-chan, you might get more hurt"** says Kakashi who is crouching down and is right in front of my face and his eye is looking into mine full of amusement.

_**"Gomen Kakashi-sensei demo I was thinking, I won't do it again"**_ I blush and I hear him shift and so easily lift me up and into his arms where he seems not to be letting go.

**"Ah Hinata-chan your so cute, I want you to be careful and pay attention so don't bump into any one else, but if it's me you can bump into any time you like!" **I snap my head and look at him with a full blown crimson blush and I try to get a few words out but all I do is stutter and he chuckles. "Come Hinata-chan I'll take you to the Hokage, safe and sound" as he grabs my arm and slips a hand around my waist and were off. I must have been really out of it cause the next thing I was with Hokage-sama.

_**Hokage-sama I've found a map that might lead me closer to my mission and I need for you to give me leave please"**_ I say respectfully. Then I hear a sigh and she tells shizune and Kakashi to get out.

"**Hinata-chan I'm canceling this mission, I'm sorry that I asked you to carry such a burden. Your not strong enough for this as your just a chunin and all the other rookie nine are anbu and jounin. You need to stay here and continue to support everyone they way only you can. Hinata you have to understand I'm doing this for your safety, you would easily get kidnapped, and killed out there. You are our Hinata-chan and any one of us would do anything to protect you because we all care for you more then know."**

I know what she says is right, I'm barely a chunin and not strong, but it still hurt coming from her. I don't want to admit it but even though I've had training from all the rookie nine, sensei's, Hokage and other jounin I'm still the person that needs to be protected the most. I cover the pain of her words with a smile and a nod and leave only to have Kakashi follow me home. He expects for me to invite him but my pain has given away to anger and I slam the door in his face. He's been trying to hang around me a lot more them I'm use to, don't get me wrong I learnt a lot when we trained together, and he's strong and handsome and funny, demo I can't think of anything but the journal.

Date entry 2

Today I remembered when I fist decided to find my own way in this world, it was when I was still just kid about 16. I was told by our leader that we had to abandon a village when they were about to be destroyed. He says we had to stay here and defend where the larger amount of people are not waste are life for some villagers. He said if they wanted to be safe they would come to where they are, and I told him I would go by myself. They laughed and told e I was to weak and I was needed here to entertain the soldiers (I was a musician ) and I was moral support. I had only the basics of fighting down and I was smaller and slower then them at the time. But no just in size and skill was I different but I though the everyone deserved to be protect not just the ones with money. So I did what I had never I would or could do , I left my friends and family and the only people who depended on me and cared about me to find my own way. I left them and became a traitor to them and I knew it was the right thing to do but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt them and me.

END

I knew when I was reading this that it hurt him to run away but he did it because he believed he needed to find his own destiny where he could stand on his own two feet. I also know that when morning comes I'll be gone from Kohona and I'll be a rogue nin by the after noon and I'll be on Kohona's top rogue nin because of my eyes by evening.

chapter end

next time some gaaraxhinata?

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

K no gaaraxhinata this chapter just some angst, no worries i'll get there

Chapter 4

As I find myself in the middle of river country and I'm heading the nearest village so I can find directions to the river I'm suppose to be looking for. As I walk through the village all the villagers stop and stare at me like I have two heads or maybe they don't see a lot of outsiders? I walk into a little tea shop and sit down**.**

** "What can I get you to drink?" **a girl my age asks with short brown hair and wide brown eyes that where full of excitement.

_**"hmm jasmine please and you wouldn't know why everyone is staring at perhaps?"**_she sits down across from and starts to talk

**"we don't see many shinobi's here, not the good kind anyway, and like your eyes are really weird so they must be powerful or do some super cool thing right, I've heard rumors of you hyuuga's, you are one right? My name is Hitome and I've always wanted be a Nin but I have to work here instead, so could you show me some cool special move or anything?"**

I stare at the girls as the rest of her speech catches up and right what she says has me a whole lot worried, First because I'm easily spotted as a Kohona nin, second my eyes give a straight away for being a hyuuga and so I'm easily going to be tracked and last was the part of mostly not so good nin occupying this town. crap. So I smile give her some money and get out of that shop, demo the girl is catching up to and grabs me by the arms and loudly states "theres no point in going to a hotel this late of night so you can stay with me and my family." Then so I'm being dragged down streets till we stop at a rundown house and pulled inside to come face to face with a whole bunch of Hitome look alikes.

"**ne, imouto whose this? Carrying dangerous company**?" Yuma asked one of the 7 females in the room look at me and the others are silenced.

**"she'll be staying with us for awhile k?" **barked Hitome as she dragged me to her bedroom that she shared three other sisters.

Over the past few days I found their names to be Yuko, Yori, Yuma, Ume, Hitome, Yuya, Shizu, Tara, (oldest to youngest) and they all come from different familes and had band together to form a new family. They were all teaching me like Yuko taught me to sew considering she works for a tailor; she told me I could easily be a tailor if I didn't want to fight anymore. Yori taught me traditional dances as she often performs when the chief entertains others, she taught me a lot of dance by the first week I was able to perform in sync with her and we were making double the money! Yuma taught me how to play the flute as she was the music for her sisters dancing, I even bought my self a silver flute with moon patterns on it in which I practiced every spare moment I had. Hitome taught me how to haggle and know how to get good deals from vendors and know when they're cheating me. Yuya taught me to gamble, and she also taught me how to cheat quite skillfully I might add. And the twins taught me some street acts, like juggling, acrobatics, breathing fire, and escaping when we got into trouble. They've me a lot of self confidence and love, I would do anything for them.

I had been there for about three months, I know I should go on my mission but some how they always found an excuse for me to stay. I had made very good friends with Hitome and felt that I would be the sisters friend for along time even after I left. I woke up today and left with Hitome to tea shop I had been working in the past three months. I had learnt how to make all the teas, the owner said I was remarkable and that I had made the best tea's she had ever tasted. Considering the whole town had started to come and taste them, and the shop was quickly becoming famous. I couldn't stop the feeling that something was wrong with Hitome and her family like they were hiding something, demo they had become like a second family and I would do anything to protect them.

Hitome and I were walking back from the shop when we found Yuya crying and telling the some Nins took Yuko, Yori, Yuma away. Hitome turned to me and asked if I would help her cause I was her best friend and she was helpless, being huddled in the street surrounded by some Nins. As we came Hitome rushed to her family's side as stood between them and the rogue Nins. The grinned and attacked as one through a punch at me and I ducked and rolled away only to be kicked in the stomach by another. Two men took me by the arms as the 3 others took turns punching me and kicking me, they grew tired and ripped my clothes and started pulling and squeezing me they laid me down and thrust into and I screamed for them to stop for some one to help me but I know one would. I fought as the mutilated my body with kunai and marked me with their bodies but I still squirmed and screamed till I was on the brink of unconsciousness and I no longer had a voice. The men were laughing and turned on Hitome and said

**"feh, we can't have anymore fun if we want to get a good price for her eyes and maybe her body, but nothing is stopping us from having a little fun with you girlies!"**

"**Wait! that's not what we agreed! We hand over the Hyuuga so just take her and leave and give us the money"** screamed Hitome. I was laying face down in my own blood and I thought it couldn't get worse, but hearing those word from people I trusted people I had cared about ripped my heart and I felt a apart of me just turned to ice. I slowly start to get up and no one notices me as I stare at the scene where Hitome and the others were struggling against the others, I know I could escape this nightmare but my legs won't move and my mind catches up to my body and I tell them in a cold voice

_**"I will not let you lay so much as finger on any of them no matter what!" **_ They all stared at shock of me, the nin because I was still able to move and the girls because of what I had said. "Are you an baka? These little friends of yours sold you to us for money over a week ago with out any questions of what we going to do with you and still want to protect them?" they start laugh as one the nin approach me and blood sings and my eyes burn and I thrust a palm full of chakra into the mans heart. He stares into my eyes as blood drips down his chin and I feel bile rise to my throat as I realize I had just killed this man. There is no laughter anymore and here the nin shift in position to attack me and most likely kill me.

end chapter.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next guy came at me through me into a wall, I groaned and rolled away as one the guys had taken out a sword sliced at the spot I had been momentarily. I know I have barely any chakra and my body won't be able to take very much before a pass out so I some have to stop them from hurting Hitome and the others. I was standing behind a crate as two guys came right up the opposite side so I push the crate into one the guys hard and he kneels down. The other bends down and shoves the crate at me but a manage to put an arm on the crate and lift myself up the momentum send my legs right into the 3rd guys face and send him sprawling back. And I fall on the first knocking his head on the crate and putting him unconscious. I feel my body scream at me in protest from running around in a cold building naked and hurt, but I force myself to move forward and survive the incoming blade that was meant to cut of my head. I duck and stumble away only to find myself fall into a another nin he holds as I can feel the sword guy approach me and I see the blade coming down to kill me-

_no I won't die here!_

I grab the nin who has his hold on and swing him around to my right and I slide my foot to trip him, and the man with sword finds it too late to stop as his sword goes through one his comrades. I hear him curse and I once again stumble to my left, I don't have much time left before my reaches my limit. I'm barely dodging this man and his no violent attempts slice me, he's hit me a few times but mostly surface wounds. I know I have to end the quick so swings and I avoid it by turning into him and dropping down to complete a sweep kick and I jump on his back and I grab his head and twist. I once again feel the bile try to make its way my throat but I swallow it and head my way over to the two unconscious men and repeat the same process by snapping their necks and shed them a shirt, pants, boots and a cloak. I make my way to the door when I hear them call me name

**"Hinata…"**

I knew there would be no real apology because befriending me was just get rich scam, and things between us could never go back to the way it was. So I close my eyes and keep going, I kept going till I reached the house I had shared with them and went inside and took my scroll and my belongings and left leaving a part of my ripped heart there. I head toward Suna after finding out the river I was looking for had dried up and was now in Suna.

--

* * *

A couple days later in Suna

I had never been to Suna, not to mention I was near dying when I got there, crossing a desert with barely any water, wounds still fresh and mind burnt out wasn't smart. I was walking when I felt the world darken around before I was caught in some ones strong arms, _who smelt very nice. _I woke up only to find my self surround by a doctor and nurses, so I let out a moan to let them know I was awake. They gave some pills and I was out like a light feeling less pain and exhaustion and more like normal. Next time I awoke it was late at night and I realized I wasn't in a hospital but in a very luxurious bedroom that came with its own huge canopy bed and a currently gazing Kazekage.

**"You have a lot of people worrying over Hinata-chan, and I find you half dead walking the streets of my city is not a comfortable feeling… Who did this to you? Tell me so I can hunt down those bastards who raped and beat you." **I don't if I was more amazed he was able to say that in one breath and so calmly or that of the words. _**"**_

_**Thank you for your help Kazekage-sama but what happened to me was my own fault and it was a lesson that helped me not to trust people so-"**_ I was caught off when Kazekage-sama pinned me down to the bed and lowered his face to where his eyes held mine with barely contained fury

** "Hinata don't ever think that you would deserve to be treated like that, and you expect me to sit back and not tear them to pieces? This is the reason you do not belong out there you are to trusting of others, you need to stay beside me so I can protect you!"** I look at him with wide eyes as I registered the fact he said by his side and I blush then I see his eyes widen and he has a slight blush but eyes are determined and he leans and lock his mouth on to mine. I'm angry that he to thinks I'm too weak to stand by myself so I turn that anger into passion as my hands find their way into his hair and Gaara is on top of me as his hand is in my hair and the other is massaging my breast. Both of are bodies are on fire and then he grinds his body into mine and I yelp in pain and we both remember that I'm hurt. He gets off and he hovers over me looking over me and finding some of my wounds had opened up so he calls for the doctor. The doctor comes in and is about to take of my shirt to look at my wounds when he looks at his Kage and asks for him to leave, but Gaara just deadpans him and says

**"Do your job and heal her, I'm not leaving her in room with out a shirt on in the presence of some other then me, so watch where hand so doc if you value keeping them" **The Doctor just nods and barely touches me and leaves as quick as he came leaving me Gaara alone once again, but it doesn't really matter as sleep finally over takes me.

The next time I awoke to loud noises of a female so I open my only to see Shikamaru's eyes widen then smile at me

"**I'm glad to see you awake Hinata-chan**" as I'm glomped by a slightly shaking Temari

**"Temari-chan are you ok? Why are you crying?" **She stand up and furiously wipes her eyes and looks into mine

** "Hinata Hyuuga I'm not crying, are have the nerve to ask if I'm ok after what happened to you? And wondering why I'm upset! Tell the names of those bastards who did this to I promise I'll wipe them off the face of the plant so help me" **

she glared at my body and I started to shift under her stare. "Temari you have a meeting your going to be late so I'll stay and you go" said Shika-kun as Temari turns to me and promises to come back after the stupid village shit is done and then turns to leaves. I turn to look at Shika-kun as he pulls out shoji bored and pulls a chair close to the bed as helps me sit up. We play for a few hours, as the hours went on I could tell his patience was becoming thin, he wanted to talk but I didn't so we stayed in I thought was comfortable silence to broke it.

**"Hinata-chan why did you leave? Do you have any idea how much you hurt us? 'sigh' Hinata you have to come home before you get hurt again. There is no reason for you not to; if you decide to stay here I'll stay here too. We spent a lot of time together Hinata helping out with the academy and our Sunday shoji dates. 'chuckles' please just tell me why you left and what I could do to help you Hinata."**

I stare at him remembering all the time we spent together, we both stayed in Kohona while the others left, I did because I was considered to fragile to leave while he stayed and planned out missions. We both also helped out at the academy with teaching the younger kids the basics, I smiled as I remember we had started to spend are lazy Sundays together marking papers and watching the clouds and would end it with dinner and shoji bored game. I never won but I still always played with him and we would go over where I lost, I had gotten pretty good considering when I played against others I never lost. I also remember that times where I had found him in the spot we always use crying, I held him tell got the words out about his sensei's death and stroked his head hummed him every song I knew till he fell asleep. After that are friendship got stronger and I would do anything for him and I knew I would've done almost anything for him. But telling why I left or going back to Kohona aren't things I could for him.

**"Gomen Shika-kun, my reason are my own and I never wanted to hurt you are anyone." **He frowns at me and was about to say something when the sand triplets come in and make their presence known.

End chapter

K probably some gaarexhina next chapter and you take the shikaxhina as romantic or really deep friendship

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

"**Oi Gaara Shikamaru seems to be making his move! Told you should have told her you like her!"** Yelled out the eldest of the sand triplets as he was whacked on the head by Temari's fan and Gaara's sand. I could feel the blush and see Shika-kun to hide his as Gaara turns and glares at Shika-kun and Temari-chan is still beating her brother.

"**You can leave and get back to work Nara I'll watch over her**" I could hear the slight jealousy in his voice and I just blushed more**. **

"**Hinata-chan is my dear friend Gaara-sama I think if I want to stay I'll stay"** _**"It's alright Shika-kun I'll be fine and we can talk later, ne?"**_

I think Gaara is glaring at Shika-kun even more and Shika-kun just wears a frown as Temari pulls the other two out of the room. Then there is silence as Gaara soon finishes glaring at the door and mumbling about something and then turns to me and states

" **Hinata, you should stay away from any male under the age of 50"** I look at him wondering if he was serious, the scary part he was.

I knew he was jealous and it made my stomach tighten at thought of it, but that request was just impossible and I told him I didn't think that could be possible. I laughed as all he did was glare at the wall across from him and puff out his cheeks and **hmphed** like it a little kid. He started to blush and he threw a small frown my way before he started to grin. I knew that grin would mean trouble because it set that certain part of me on fire and made me tense with anticipation. I was soon right as Gaara had his hand on the bed right beside me and the other hand was on my cheek as he slowly caressed it. His eyes glowed with love and lust as his stare alternated between my eyes and my lips before he swooped down and claimed them in a soft and gentle kiss. I guilty tilted my head up for more and that was all he needed as his mouth soon parted mine with his tongue and thus started dominating and tasting everything my mouth had to offer. We needed air so we parted, he dipped his head to my neck started giving it attention and one of his hands was sliding up my thigh and the other was pinning mine above my head. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I've never felt this much gentleness in a person, Naruto would give me a kiss at the most, but in the end he didn't need me for this as he had some one else for it. This pleasure was over taking my senses as I could no longer feel the pain I know would be there if he stopped along with the disappointment. Then he did, he stopped and moved to whisper in my ear

"**If you make me blush it's only fair I return the favor, and I think this way was much more **_**pleasurable**_** hmm?"** Oh my, the way he said pleasurable made me want him so much more.

"**Your hurt and I know you have reopened your wounds again so I'll call the doc again and unfortunately we'll have to wait to continue**."

Over the next month I healed most of my wounds, and I really liked it here and I really liked Gaara. We had still continued to kiss and touch and I knew I really think I might be in love with him, but the past wounds left by Naruto were still there. One day I decided to disobey Gaara and surprise him with lunch but as I got there I heard voices arguing.

"**Hinata-chan belongs in Kohona, and I'll be taking her back with me no matter what"** I knew that was Kiba's voice.

"**Calm down Kiba, Shikamaru said she might not want to return by herself"** came Shino's cool reply.

"**I don't care we are taking her back whether she want to her not, look what the hell happened to her! She too weak to be out there~"** screamed Kiba. _So he thought I was weak too__**?**_

"**I agree with you Inuzaka but she'll stay here under my protection since you let her go in the first place.**" Said Gaara.

"**What hell no! How are you going to do that? Lock her away?" **hmm Kiba was very angry.

"**Yes, we all know Hinata isn't fit to be a ninja, she's just too fragile. She will be kept in my home and you will be allowed to visit, but she will never leave Suna again. Here she can be protected and she will not run away from me, I will not allow it."**

I put my back up against the wall and slid down as I no longer could support myself. He wanted to lock me away? Keep me from everyone and control my life? I loved him but he wants me to give up being a ninja and just bear him children. I couldn't do it, not even for him. I can feel the tears slide down my face as I feel anger over take me, from this moment I won't let any one control me or lock me up. It doesn't matter if I have to die to be free and I will escape Suna and him and continue my mission.

I left the lunch on the floor and ran back to the room I was staying in and packed a bag with clothes and food I would need and headed north to where the ruins of my destination was. I open the window and activated my eyes to see guards at every bend and below my windows. So I used chakra to try to scale the tower but found it didn't work so I grabbed a small sword and used chakra to throw it straight out to hit the building across. I then used the rope I had swiped from the curtains and had tied to the sword as I tight rope. I transferred my chakra to my feet and focused ahead of me while staying in silent and focusing on the building ahead and the guards that were currently playing poker underneath me. I reached the building and took my time to see where in Suna's wall I could escapes until I saw and a people under ground in a tunnel that went under the wall, perfect. I used the shadows as much as possible but I knew I wouldn't make it in this heat so I found a back alley with a little hole in the side of the building that I could sneak into and not too mention it was all shade so I huddled in the basement corner as much as I could while completely masking my chakra from all eyes.

Next I woke up to people yelling and the streets full, I started to panic as I heard what they were saying

"**Hurry search all the house for Hinata-sama, she has to be here, find her before Kazekage-sama has our heads"**

I opened up my senses and I felt a shiver run through my body, Even from here I could feel his anger, and I thought about going back to calm him before he gets hurt or he hurts some else. No, I can't go back, if I do I'll never have the chance to leave. So once again activate my eyes to see the streets full_, good for cover, _as I climb out and join the people. I slowly make my way to the house where the tunnel is until I get too focused on it and bump into some Suna guards and my hood falls back. As quick as I can since they're still in shock I take some market road and I run and don't stop. I can feel this isn't good for my wounds so I hide in a little shop hoping no ones there. I look around and find a lot of old scrolls and relics all on shelves and I feel a hand on my shoulder so jump and yelp in surprise only to find a smiling old woman and I relax**.**

" **You must be Hinata-sama."** And I tense once again waiting to see if she'll call her Kage to come pick up his pet.

" **Don't worry I have no intention to help them cage you, you can hide here till the coast is clear, and don't worry I have enough seals on this please so no one can look in even a Hyuuga."**

I smile as she sets out a Variety of food and I reach out for some rice but she slaps my hand away. _I frown and tilt my head in question, is she expecting others?_ She could be trying to trick me, I have to be careful after all appearances can be deceiving. She smiles and says

"**there are 30 dishes of food and most of them have poisons in them that could kill you, and obviously you don't know anything about poisons. So I'm going to teach you since we have time" **she smiles at me and hands me some scrolls and starts going over the basics of poison, while I try to take it all in.

During the past three weeks I've been staying in the back of this herb shop I've been informed by Asai-sensei (old woman) that Suna is filled with Kohona and cloud and many rogue nin trying to capture me. So until the nin population lets up there is no way I could make it to that house with the tunnel. Plus I am absolutely exhausted with sensei's schedule she has for me, get up at dawn and prepare herbs and make ointments, poisons, cures and other potions. During the day while sensei is handling the shop I'm studying, at night she makes me cook dinner while telling me I have to use at least 15 spices to make a good taste, then at night we go over what I learnt that day and she quizzes me. Then before we go to bed I play the flute for her for an hour, I was use to playing it since I often played for Gaara and practiced while I was bed ridden. Sensei said that she could make a distraction for me in three nights and I could go to this tunnel and escape.

It was the night of my escape and the Suna festival going on, so I dressed up as to blend in and made my way to the house with sensei by my side till she stopped and turned to me

"**It has been nice to have you visit with me grand daughter and you are welcome to come back anytime, but now I have to go to work and you have to find your own way. Goodbye"**

she smiles at me and hands me a big but light bag as I swing to rest at my hip, I nod and part ways. I know I'm crying again, but she did restore some of my trust in people and helped me believe I could survive on my own.

I made my way through the streets but I stop as I hear the familiar voices and hide in another back alley. I see Naruto and the rookie nine, some look focused and are trying to see through the crowds, others have kind of and sad, empty face and one has a happy face.

"**Come on guys have some fun it's a festival! There's no point in moping around, Look Hinata-chan is still in the city right? We can sense her and Gaara is on a rampage so nobody is leaving Suna, it's impossible. So in my logic we're bound to find her and take her and then sneak her out of Suna to Kohona where she belongs**"

" **Naruto is right it is impossible to leave , it's not like she can put up much of a fight, we'll find her and we can figure out why she left and makes sure she stays with us" **Came Sakura's voice.

" **Yeah like her finding Naruto cheating on her with her best friend didn't have anything to do with it" **came Ino's sarcastic voice.

"**Hinata will forgive us for that, we care about Hinata just as much as you do Ino pig, besides Hinata wouldn't leave just for that or because she was lonely"** Sakura's defensively.

"**yeah it's not like she was in need of any prospect boyfriends, considering she even has Gaara tearing up his city for her" **retorted Chouji. After that they continued arguing and walking till I saw them turn around the corner and I kept repeating my mission in my head . I felt bad for making them worry and argue but as I reached the house and watched it for a while a new problem clouded my mind, they were smugglers.

ah sorry gaa x hina lovers but i have bigger plans for her so i don't know if she'll end up with gaara. but please review


	7. Chapter 7

There are boxes and crates around the Shop(house) so I sneak behind a stack of them and find an empty one and hide myself in it as I poke a couple air holes and the only thing I can do is wait and I unintentionally fall asleep. I'm roughly woken up as I'm pulled out of my crate and thrown to the ground, _couldn't they see I was sleeping?_ Then I see a couple of guys, they aren't all nins but still strong and have a lot of weapons on them.

"**Put her with the others, we can sell her too."** Those word rung through my ears as what they were and what was going to happen to me. I was thrown in with a bunch of females, looked like from all over but they were all scared stiff. I knew I wouldn't be able to take on all these guys so I decided to buy my time and go where ever my crate goes. (it has her journal and scroll). We weren't allowed to talk with each other and we all got beatings if we were to slow, then there was one little girl about 8 who was slower then the rest.

"**hey you little whore hurry up for we just leave you for the vultures to pick you to death.**"

she tried to go faster but it still wasn't enough as they started to whip her. I don't how I had moved so faster but I know had the whip around my forearm and was staring up at the guy who had been laughing earlier. Some men got off the horse to hold me down and they whipped me five times and then got tired of having no reaction from me. I struggled to get up and started walking as the little girl had quieted her sobs ,but she once again started to lag and the men were noticing, so I did the only thing I could think of and picked her up in my arms to carry her. They didn't do anything to stop me so I continued to carry her with strength I didn't know I had. Soon we had walked into a large city in rice country where we would be sold. After they herded us into an old building to wait to be auctioned, I blacked out. I awoke to chatter as the woman were telling stories on how they go here, and tug on my clothes pulled me down to the girl who I had carried.

"**We wondering if you would awake, little Mai was worried about you, and I have say all of us are most curious about you" **A woman with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a braid with a normal build, I could tell she was from earth country just because of her clothing and her accent.

"**My name is Hama, and the girl is Mai, you've been out for three days. The auction is today, you can take off some of your clothes, its cool here"** I smile at her and I can feel my wounds on my back had been treated. As we sit here waiting for the auctions the girls all tell me where they from as I tell them I'm from the south as were a couple other girls_. Do the Kage's know about these smugglers?_

As I watch the girls get sold off, I'm soon pulled up on the stage and was sold very fast as my hood is pulled down to reveal my face. I thank kami this isn't shinobi country and most here wouldn't know a hyuuga from a girl with an exotic eye disease.

All of us are put back into the building till our buyer comes and gets us but this time most of the guards have left for an early celebration and there was about 4 left. I could escape, but I wouldn't do it with out the other 30 some girls. So I gathered them and told them I need to lure them in here one by one so I could paralyze them. Some agreed to help and other were too afraid so they would sit to the side while we did this part. I had two girls start fighting hopeful draw in 1 or 2 and it worked as 2 guards came in heading for the fight and me. I let the first go by me but the second I step in front of fill my arm with chakra and shove it right into his chest as he lets out a curse and tumbles to his knees. I see the other guy turn around to punch only to hit air as I lean towards the side and strike his side with gentle fist. He bends down and I grab his head and smash it into my knee, while I deliver I turn kick to his bent head as he falls down to the ground. I look at the two unconscious men and turn to see two more at the door coming at me with swords. I drop down and grab one of the fallen long daggers and a short one and roll to the left away from the other girls. One comes straight at me with his sword and I manage to make and x with his blade in the middle, I use his strength against him and bring the blades close to my right till I free one of my hands and twirl around till I meet his back and I stab him in the neck and he falls dead. I turn to the last of the guards. His sword isn't normal kind, it's huge! My eyes widen as it comes at me, I feel it cut a good portion of my hair and skim my neck. So I flip away and He continues a pattern of me dodging and him getting closer and closer. I see he has pattern with his

swings, right now the only thing keeping me alive is me predicting his swings. I see his feet move in way I don't know and I can feel the huge sword coming down at me so I do my last resort and I meet the blade with the dagger at an angle so the dagger doesn't break. I can hear the scrape of the dagger pushing the sword down till the sword finds it self deep in the earth. I know my right shoulder is dislocated but I still keep moving as I bite back the pain and my adrenaline is the only thing that keeps me going. I spring from the ground to use my chakra and balance my way up the sword till my knee impacts his shoulder and I take the dagger I have and strike through his temple and I lean back as we fall to the ground. I slowly get up to find only two people standing looking at me like I was a monster, Hama and Mai. I close my eyes as I make my way to the door I say over my shoulder

"_**you two should leave before more guards come, I won't be able to take them with my shoulder."**_ I find the crates easily and I start to look for my crate when I was joined by Hama and Mai.

"**If your looking for the crate you came out of it's the lord's castle, I saw it earlier being taken there."**_ Crap._

"_**Thank you, you should leave like the others did." **_I started walking to the castle when the two came up behind me; Mai took my hand and Hama Grabbed the back of my clothing. **"we're not letting you go in there alone, what ever was in that crate we'll help you get into to the castle!"** Mai exclaimed as she jumped up down like we we're about to go on some grand adventure. _Cute_.

"**Mai's right, besides I have a plan"** She smiled at me and took the lead down some streets. I'm glad one of us does, because I could use some pain killers and some sleep.

At the castle

I was nervous as Hama and I entered the castle as performers, I mean it's been 2 weeks and I managed to get it relocated but it still had the dull ache. We had stolen some clothing which turned out to be dancer's kimonos which turned out to be be a part of

Hama's plan. So we were currently sneaking our way to the storage room only for me to be intercepted.

"**why the hell are you here, your needed in the main hall, your servant can do what she wants but I need to get you there before the Lord gets any angrier**" said some woman who dragged me along the corridor that lead to the great hall. I knew Hama would find the crate and the knapsack and deliver it to Mai before she came and got me.

Then I bowed before a lord of rice country and his esteemed drunk guests. I was ordered to dance and so I did, I moved to the music mixing some of my water training and some of the training Yori had given me. I kept going for even I don't know how long, I kept my eyes shut and used my senses to guide me as I didn't know who would recognize my eyes. I felt Hama's presences and opened my eyes a little to see her wink at me then disappear as I ended my dance by gracefully falling into a ground bow. The music stopped and I waited for the lord to dismiss me. **"what is your name dancer of the heavens?**" I wanted to choke at what he said but all I heard was agreement then A voice that put fear into me spoke up

"**My, My Shozo-kun I didn't know had such talentsss, I think I will take her with me, you wouldn't mind you**_** Shozo**_? Slithered the snake sanin I had thought was dead. _Double Crap_**.**

" **O-of course Orchimaru-sama, if you want her take her"** the lord was afraid and so was I.

" **Take her to Sasuke-kun's room, he seems to have taking a liking to her" **_Triple crap._

As I was escorted to my doom by a giant with white hair and some blue guy with another huge sword, I wondered if I could get out of this alive. It was a nice room with a big bed, a chair, a table, a big bed, a fire place, a couch and a big bed. I sat down on the couch looking for an escape as I found the door locked and the room's window looking out onto a cliff and the tower I was in was isolated. I stared into the fire till late in the night when I heard the door open , I didn't move as I sensed the devil's arrival.

I closed my eyes as he walks around to the front and starts to take of my mask slowly and I can feel my heart beat getting faster. Till I hear him chuckle

" **Holy shit, I though it was you! if it isn't Kohona's little princess" **I open my eyes and give him a glare that only made him smirk and chuckle more. I didn't like his laugh it was low and smooth and just screamed 'My voice is like sex' I found it only to aggravate me.

"**I had heard the little princess had run away from her castle, then had escaped from the sand baka as well. Of course nobody knows why you left and a head hunt is also being held. You are very popular person my little princess, everyone has hold on their plans to get hold of the free range hyuuga, even Orchimaru."** As he talks he pours himself some sake and glares at me to take some as he sits on the couch beside me and leans back to relax. _I wonder if I can hit him with gentle fist from here._

"**Now the question I must deal with now is what to do with you, I could give you to Sensei or I could have you to myself, cause killing you would be a waste**" he looked at me like he wanted to eat me and I was afraid he would. Before I let that happen I jumped away to land behind the couch and try to make my way to the door hoping that it was unlocked. I heard his mocking laughter even before I got there, it was locked , and as I started to slide down the door I was caught and held up. Sasuke had moved so fast I didn't see him as I pinned both my wrists against the door and lifted me till my eyes were on height with his and our lips crashed together. It didn't feel like Naruto's sweet kisses or Gaara's gentle ones, Sasuke's was hard and demanding and made my body on instant fire. I tried kicking him but his body was just too hard. His hand that was lose had already found my breast and was giving me sensations I hadn't tasted yet. I was ashamed to say I gave in for as Sasuke took me off the door and threw me on the bed I was excited and terrified. My Kimono was open and all I had was my panties on as his hands and tongue were every where and my mind was nowhere. Then I heard him tell me through the lust filled haze

" **I've decided to keep you, yes I will keep you to myself" **He plans on keeping me as his sex toy, _bastard. _ I feel him hard and throbbing as I squirm to where I want to be , _ah yes here!_ And I use my knee to nail him as hard as I could and slip out from underneath him and run for the window. I Jump out then catch myself on the ledge and I hear his voice from the window as I see Sasuke panicked look then it turns into anger

" **What the hell you'd rather kill yourself then be with me?"** he yelled. I manage to look him in the eye as I state

" **I will never be any ones sex toy! I refuse to let some one use me like you would!" **and I let go and fall, _I hope no ones watching or they might see me flashing them._ I hit the water and I'm stunned at how much it hurts, I forget about the pain and start to move my body in order to swim. The waves only give me seconds of air and I have to focus not to hit any rocks, I keep going at this pace till I'm pulled out of the water be some arms. I open to find two old men and me in an old fisherman's boat and I see them staring at me, or rather my half exposed chest. I cover myself the best I can but they just sit there grinning, I fall back into the boat while they start their way back to the shore, _ugh men!_

I smile as I see Mai and Hama waiting for me at the edge of the city with my stuff. I had been given an old working kimono from one the fisherman's wife along with some soup, and I had left them with an old wives tale.

"**Seeing you standing there smiling makes me wonder exactly who are you? Besides the snake sanin and the Uchiha are looking for you now. What ever you did you really pissed them off." **Hama stated while smirking.

" **So who are we going to take on now? Some gang or robbers or something?" **yup I'm definitely not a good role model on Mai.

" _**You two should really find your way home before you get hurt, cause if you think that was dangerous you have no idea how bad it's going to get", **__neither do I._ They looked at each other and nodded then turned to me

"**where you go we go, we do have families to go back to, but we owe our lives and we like you so we've decide to keep you company till your done on your mission!**"

I smile, and I resign to the fact that I now have company along with me. I take out my map and decide we should start off where the river ends and that's in bird country.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

As the days go we spend our time by listening to Mai tell us stories of her family and like wise with Hama, and though they try to get my past out of me, I learnt my lessons not to tell people I'm a hyuuga. I don't want a repeat of Hitome and another way to rip my heart. If we become silent I take out my flute and play, apparently I had become quite good considering that's where we made our money to buy supplies. I now not to stay where there's people so we camped out, where at evening I studies the scrolls given to me by Asai and the journal. Our days became routine and I had become very fond of my female companions.

We reached a village in Bird country that was at the edge of the river and my friends begged and pleaded to stay in an inn and I caved despite my instincts in telling me to stay away from there. I walked out of the inn to wait for Mai and Hama to check us in and was distracted by the people that I didn't hear Mai

" **do you know who that is? That is the famed performer of the heavens, Hime, her white eyes and blue hair is famous, so you better let us stay here or there will be hell to pay!" **

Mai walked over to me and smiled as I was given my key, so I went to my room to catch some sleep. The next day we walked around town, I was in my awesome disguise , I had dark glasses, a toque and a long cloak. For some reason there were twice as much people here then there was, so I went to investigate and I heard

**"Wah! I'm so excited the famed Heavens dancer is here and I heard her music is like heavenly, I heard she's staying at the inn with the hot springs."**

Oh I see there was celebrity staying at the same inn I was, I'll have to be careful to avoid her so I'm not recognized too. Hama and Mai convinced me to get a couple of ear piercing's, I had two silver rings criss-crossed on my lower lobes and a silver tube/band up in the upper shell part of my ears that had a nice moon design on them. We went shopping after that , I had black boots that went up to mid calf with a dark blue hakama that had strips of cloth running down my front and back legs that made it look like a kimono. The design looked like a plain dark blue with white out lining but when you got closer you could see flaming moons with traces of silver. I had bandages over my hands up to my elbows and a black cloak for traveling. The Mai got a red and pink spotted kimono and the Hama got green and aqua swirls colored Kimono.

I went back to my room careful to avoid that celebrity by using my window after that I fell asleep. I was awoken from my slumber by Mai who was bouncing on my head and Hama's laughter.

"**ne, Hinata-dono lets go to the hot springs! Pwease!"** and I couldn't say no to that cute little face.

So here we were in the hot springs when I heard voices yelling from behind the wall. **"Shut up! We're here to find Hinata**" came Sakura's voice. _How did they find me? _As I look and see Mai's guilty face.

"**Maybe if you hadn't fooled around in Suna you would have found her**" Kakashi**. **

" **Hey! How were we suppose to know Hinata would find the smugglers tunnel when Gaara couldn't?"** Naruto.

"**We'll since Sasuke was nice enough to tell us her little dancing adventure, and inform us about the bodies that belonged to some of the smugglers operations. Besides I read the report on what she did to them and the new report of the rogue nin she took out, I'd say she's doing pretty good on her own" **

_I think that was Sai._

"**We all know Hinata isn't capable taking down and killing the Nin and smugglers let alone anyone, there must be some one helping her. As far as Sasuke goes he wasn't helping he was gloating to piss us off." **She doesn't think I can take of myself**.**

"**D-e-n-i-a-l, can you spell that ugly?"**

I couldn't help it I burst out laugh and the voices stopped and I jumped and got a towel over me before I came face to face with team 7._Crap._ We stared at each other as Hama yelled out

"**PERVERT!"**

Then I ran as most of team seven was swabbed by naked woman. I snaked my way to cut through the court yard when I was thrown into a pond by Sakura. I Jumped out and said the first thing that came to mind and then I pouted

"_**Mou, that was cold!"**_

she then to my shame started to laugh as I blushed for my childish remark. We got our composure together as she told me she

" **I will not lose another important person to me and I will bring you back awake or unconscious Hinata-chan".**

I knew she was serious and I knew I was about to fight her in a towel that was too small for my bust. _Double crap_. She stuck her fist into the ground and I went flying into the wall. I managed to use my chakra to land on it with out any problems except the giant boulder she just threw at me. I flip up the wall with one hand until I land on the rock and she couldn't see me. She approached the rock and was about to punch in order to get the supposed unconscious me out. I flipped and landed behind as she turns to punch me as I grab her wrist and poked her chakra points like Neji did to me in the chunin exams, except this time I'm naked, again. I don't know if she's more shocked that I'm naked and still not fainting or that I managed to disable her arm but her face points to the nakedness. I pull her forward and trip her in order to reach the chakra hole in her neck that will paralyze her and then I hear steps.

I turn around to see a wide eyed Yamoto, a nose bleeding Naruto, a grinning and winking Kakashi, and finally Sai who for some reason has his head tilted to the side trying to figure something out. The fact that they can see my total naked back/butt straddling and unconscious Sakura isn't something they'd ever thought to see. _Triple crap_. I grab my towel and wrap it around my self before I run up the wall and flip over it and run down the street in my towel. I find Hama and Mai with my stuff waiting for me at the river with my clothes so I quickly changing onto something and return to a grinning Hama and a guilty but smiling Mai.

"**Sorry I told the inn keeper you were a famous dancer in order to get us rooms." **

" **feh, who cares, we're all safe, but seriously I wonder if you realize that you have bad luck when it comes to keeping your clothes on. Ne?"**

Said a grinning Hama. I roll my eyes and roll out the map and activate my eyes to see the next check point is in sound. _Damn. _We will have to go to the capital and that means I might be in the same city as Sasuke. _Double damn._

Days later and in the middle of sound country

I Still stand out so I have to wear a cloak while the other two are free to do as they please, but they don't as they're smart enough register the looks they're getting and stick close to me. Since nobody has any clue who I am they don't attack but watch me carefully. If I was alone A dark lone figure wouldn't cause a scene but one with two seemingly innocent females does. I know why to so I grab Mai in my arms and tell Hama to hold on to me as we walk down the capital of sound country, home of the Snake. I tell them to stay outside as I go into the bar and ask for my check mark but all I get is weird stares and an answer by the bar keep that he's lived here for 20 years and he's never heard of it.

I feel my stomach start to twist and I know something is wrong with my friends so I rush out only to find them gone, so I activate my blood line and I see them in trouble surround by a bunch of goons. I know there is no reasoning with them so I go for the attack. And I get one I the back of his head with a chakra hole (Like Sakura) and I bend backwards as the two guys on either end knock each other unconscious.. I use my momentum and side kick another, flip over him to have my feet slam into the face of another. Some one grabs my ankle and I bend my knee and twist to hurt that person in the ribs with my gentle fist. I'm released and roll into the group to block the attacks from the three people behind me.

"**feh, not bad kid."**

The old man gruff's out and takes out a staff and charges into the group with a yell, _crazy old man_. But I join him by flipping in between and making them hit each other or hitting them with my gentle fists till there are no more goons to take out**.**

"**hurry up before the reinforcements come**"

I didn't want to trust him but he was right and we didn't have a choice. He led us to some farm house that was 20 minutes out of the huge city.

The house was a good size but it was run down and had plants and kami knows what growing on it and in it. We went into the house and sat down by some cracked table and we began talking.

" _**I asked you to stay outside the bar till I came, what happened?"**_

"**we were outside when a bunch of men came and started harassing us, then the old man told them to uh… shove something somewhere, then they started fighting then you came Hinata-dono"** Mai explained quite enthusiastically. _'sigh'_

"**So you're the infamous Hyuuga whose got everyone looking for her? I got to hand it to you, you know how to raise a ruckus!"** The old man started laughing pretty loud as well as the other two, I didn't see what was so funny about those times where I almost lost my life**.**

" **well anyone who can piss off old snake boy is more then welcome to stay here, I have no intention of turning you in, and it seems more fun this way." ** _'sigh'_

"_**Do you nowhere the temple of Genbu is? I need to find it."**_

" **Nope never hear of it, it could have been here before the snaky got here, there would probably be some sort of record in Snake asses' archive." **So I have to sneak into Orchimaru's home to get what I want, damn I thought the hyuuga mansion was going to be hard.

"**Don't worry, I said if it pisses of snake dick then I'll help get what you want, but it's going to take at least of couple of months before I train you well enough to sneak in there, but if you really want it…"** '_sigh'_

"_**I do**_"

"**Good we startin' in the mornin' " **_Great._

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

The first two months consisted of early morning conditioning, after noon learning the bo staff and night time thievery. It turns out the old man was a rogue nin that got kicked out because he kept on stealing things when his partner turned him in. Then some how the old man had gotten the blue prints and we were now planning, but according to the old man I still had a way's to go in my training. He had me do to house repairs and chores as apart of my conditioning like fixing the wall and roof, chopping wood, fetching water, cleaning pipes with chakra, building him a new bed, painting.

The gardening was definitely the worst. He had me cut a miles worth of grass using different methods from sebons to kunai to swords to chakra. And I had to take out all the weeds before cutting said grass by focusing my byakugan and keeping it on till I passed out in exhaustion. The bo staff was the old mans favorite weapon and it became mine to, it didn't kill unless you absolutely had to and could match up with any other weapon. That didn't mean I wasn't educated in learning the other weapons like the fan and the sword.

On the seventh month the old man came to me and told me in three nights to do my heist so tonight we celebrate. After staying here so long and the old man getting to drink every night I had become a heavy weight while the other two were smashed after 1 and a half

"**Ne, Hinata-dodo why are so cool? And what are you looking for? Buried treasure? Secret jutsu? An old boyfriend?ne?"**

"**now Mai we shouldn't qu-qu-question hinato-can about tese tings cause obviously they're top secret! So we gotta be high oon the shhhhhhhh scale k k?"**

"_**Ok time for bed girlies your way too drunk lets go to bed "**_

I say as I pick up Mai. _hmm she's a lot lighter then I remember_ I shift Hama onto my shoulder as we stumble our way up the stairs leaving the old man and his barking laughter behind us. I lay them down in their room and walk to the door and I hear them say

"**ne Hinata-dodo, I really love you, I definitely want to be like you one day, k?"**

"**Ya Hinato-can I weally wuv you too, but in a sister way ya know? And when I grown up I wan to be like you to, goodnight!"**

I hear snores from both of them as I pause in the door way to smile at them and I hear the old man come up behind me and hand me sake bottle.

"**you should really ditch them soon before they get hurt, this world isn't for them" **

"_**A lot of people say that about me too old man"**_

" **I have no doubt you've changed since you've left Kohona, you probably don't realize how much and neither does anyone else. That's your biggest wild card, they under estimate you. But they can't change, they're not nin and following some like you will get them killed" **

"_**some one like me?"**_

"**Some one who is hunted, a lot of people want to cage you Hinata and are you willing to sacrifice them for your freedom?"**

"_**No, I'm not like that."**_

"**I know that's why you need to get rid of them not only for their safety but for your freedom."**

With that the old man stumbled down the hallway to his room and I to mine with his words tossing about in my head.

I make my way through the streets as I feel my henge and my mask over my chakra as I enter the tower and navigate the hallways and all the traps as I find my way to the archive room and start to search. This continues for about a week with out me being seen cause of the short of guards. As I'm in the archive room the door opens and I hide

"**Finally we're back from the god damn fuckin' mission, how long have we been searching for that little hyuuga? I don't see what's so important about her!" **Came a guy's voice and another joined in**. **

"**I think the Uchiha just has the hotts for her and the Orchimaru just wants to use her to bear Sasuke some brats."**

"**Shit running into a whole bunch of countries nin and working fuckin' together with them was the stupidest shit ever!" **

" **Yeah it doesn't help that even the atasuki is after her to recruit her, and even they couldn't find her, like come on shouldn't we have had a sign in the last seven months?"** the leave and I let out a breath and continue my search. _The atasuki are after me? I don't even know them! _I pull out a record and read it, about my 10th time reading it and I sigh and refocus only to find out this is what I've been looking for! Yes this is the scroll, now the hard part is escape with 5 times the guards and snakepiss and duckbutt catching me_. I think I picked up some of old mans habits._

Last hallway with traps and then I'm free, almost there_-thump-_I look up into the angry face of Sasuke and my breath is gone .

" **Oi watch where your going teme**"

I scramble to get up

"_**Hai duckbu- Sasuke-sama**_" _damn gotta pay attention_. I start walking only to pinned to the wall staring into the swirling of Sasuke's eyes and I didn't even realize the words that slipped out of my mouth

"_**Mou, so Pretty!"**_

I see his eye twitch

"**Do you have a death wish? I'm not gay!"**

(henge as a male version of Hinata except eyes) _Oh shit. _He was going to kill me and so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him. Maybe I just panicked or I just want to kiss him because I hated to admit he looked sexy and terrifying when he was angry. Then some thing happened I didn't expect, he started kissing me back, _didn't plan this out_. Five minutes later we were still kissing and I didn't know what to do and I don't think he did either so 5 minutes soon turned to 15 till finally he stepped back and I fell to the ground having no feeling in my legs and heavy but shallow breath. He was in the same state I was in then he yelled at me

"**Hey teme , I'm not gay! It's not my fault you kiss like her, or smell like her or make those cute little sounds like she does! If this ever gets out I will hunt you down and cut of your dick! Understood?"**

_I don't have one of those anyway so nothing to lose_, I nod as he storms away. '_sigh' I really hate hallways. _I pick my self up and drudge out of the city and back to the old man in the rain.

I reach the house only to find no one there, and the house looks like a storm went through here. My breath catches as I walk out the back and see blood trailing to the outside and I can't sense anyone in the house. I rush out there only to find the old man lying face down in a pool of his own blood. I fall to my knees and I start hyperventilating through my sobs, I crawl my way toward him and I try to turn him but now I feel so weak and so scared.

_**"No, wake up old man, please I need you, please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone please."**_

__ I beg him to wake and then I start to yell at him telling him to wake up. With my anger I manage flip so he lies on his back and I back track to the bushes and the vomit burns through my throat. _How could they_? His face and body had burns and cuts and bites, he had bruises and broken bones every where, but the worst he had my named carved onto his stomach, I vomit again with the thought. I couldn't stop crying or the sobs that racked my body but I made my way back to the old man and hold his upper body as a I cry and shake still asking him to wake up. I'm shivering and the cold has made me lose feeling but still hold him and I begin to rock myself from the cold from everything.

Hours later I use my chakra to regain feeling as I dig a grave in the rain, I don't care if the whole keeps filling up I keep digging till the rain stops and its dawn, I bury him and make him a head stone 'Okimasa Hiroshi'. I pack my things and head to Sosa village in earth country, _Sosa was written on the old mans back while he was alive. _The only things I feel is anger and determination to not let this happen to Mai and Hama.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

A week later in earth country

I hide my knapsack in an old hollow tree and mark it with a crescent moon symbol and I take my silver and blue Nagata and went into the huge city where the Nin took my friends. There was so many people there I had lost sight of them in the sea of bodies, I felt the panic seize me as I stop in the middle of the street, I want to cry so much right know. It's my fault that they've been dragged into this, now I was useless to help them. I stood up and an idea came to me and I let out my frustrations and yelled

"_**I'm right here you bastards! I'm Hinata Hyuuga if you want me come and get me yourselves you cowardly shit heads! Leave them out of this and take me! Where are you? I'm here so why aren't you?"**_ Probably not the smartest thing I've ever done but it took off the edge. I saw people try to get away and others staying to gawk at me and I saw some guys come toward me with smirks

"**Hey girlie if your that anxious to have some one come and gobble you up, we'll help you" **I glared at them and they actually flinched while some laughed. My body was waiting to spring and I know that these guys weren't the ones I was looking for but they'd most likely help me get some steam off. Some jumped at my and I swung my Nagata around my hands keeping the cloth off as to not kill them and pounced. 20 guys were either unconscious or were groaning when it was finished and the crowd was applauding and I could here my name through the whispers. I knew those cowards wouldn't show up today so I started walking to find an inn until I was called back.

"**Oi hyuuga you think you can just beat up some of my boys and walk away, fuck no bitch, your gonna die tonight! I am Harada and I own this town." **I turned around and saw a guy with black long greasy hair in a pony tail with a bright red shirt with the arms ripped of and black nin pants and a scratched earth nin forehead protector. I tilt my head smirk at him and replied in a sweet but threatening voice

"_**If you think you can kill me tonight your more then welcome to try, but I warn you I'm not someone to mess with right now, ne?"**_ I think I like smirking and talking back to baddies, _so note to self trash talk before battles is fun. _They make the mistake and laugh and my smirk grows bigger and I decide to stop playing with them as I take the cloth of the blade on my Nagata off and I wait for the man to send his nin cronies at me and I didn't have to wait long. They came at me in a line and I ran at them to put the nagata at my feet and jump up for the it to hit them in the chest and they fall back. I use my foot to tip my nagata down so I crouch down and use it to swipe the feet of the next line and I use the blade to cut them a little.

**"My you do have some bite in you, it would probably have been more amusing if that old man had the same spirit you did, he lasted long enough to write you the message from the big boss "**I freeze at what he says but soon is shaken as I can feel a blade bite into my ribs. I turn around and make my first kill that night but it wouldn't be my last I promised my self as I heard their laughter.

" _**I will kill you tonight Harada that I promise you**_" I look him in the eyes as he gives me a grin that only made my new found bloodlust claim my mind and I start cutting down the men in my way to their boss.

By the time it was just me and Harada, he was laughing and I was covered by blood that wasn't mine.

"_**Tell me, before I kill you, who do you work for Harada?"**_

__He laughed we started our dance of death. I charged at him first and he blocked my thrust with his blade. I threw everything I had at him and he just mocked me by sliding away, _damn he's stronger then me_. I then concentrated on my chakra and my nagata to calm my thoughts but I saw him coming at me as I blocked with a now chakra filled Nagata. He jumped back only to rush me again and by his moves I could tell he was serious now. We walked in a circle waiting for the other to attack or show an opening. I couldn't lose this battle _Mai and Hama could die_,

I have to reach them, those thoughts fueled my attacks. I focused on my chakra and as our weapons met his blade shattered and my nagata went through his body, right neck to left hip. I closed my eyes and felt the now familiar warm blood splatter on my face and my body, each drop making its own sound to drive me further into madness.

I take my chakra-less Nagata and wipe the blood on a guy then I grab him and put my blade of the nagata to his throat and a very calm voice asked him

"_**Where is your boss? The one who gave you the orders to kidnap the women and kill the old man?"**_ He looked at me obviously scared and gave me directions. I turned around and walked in the direction I was given as the once silent crowd parted to give me a wide birth.

Later at baddies HQ

I see the building of where the guy I was looking for and see it was a brothel and a casino and I snort in disgust as I take out the doormen and walk into the brothel and receive more curious stares then the afraid ones I had gotten on the streets**. **

'**What the fuck do you want freak?"** I big bald guy comes at me and my nagata pierces his heart.

"**What I want is the cowardly shit that pissed me off, in other words I'm looking for your boss, so be good little dogs and fetch your master or tell me where I can find him. Hm? No ok, I'll find him my self."**

I don't have time for these lowlifes as a flip between them and lock the door and head down the hallway to the path I know that shit is hiding.

I see two huge doors and I figure the bastard is there so use my chakra in my arms and the doors fly open. I see a the boss surround by a bunch of _her_ slaves (didn't want to call them whores) and I can see Hama and Mai hanging from the roof with chains and my anger is back.

"**Welcome to my home Hinata-chan to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?** The woman slides out from the naked men and women and approaches me. **"I was told if I kept those two girlies here you would come a running, though they did deliver them half dead and they smell terrible."** So she wasn't the one I wanted. _**"Give them to me now."**_ **"now now Hina-chan that's no way to talk to your host, how about you give me a kiss and I let them go? **

"_**No, who ever gave you them to you probably wanted me to kill you, so tell me who gave them to you?"**_

"_**Kill me? Ho-ho-ho you want me to believe that some has the guts to set me up"**_ she screeched while her arms flailed about.

"_**I have neither idea who you are nor do I care just give me my friends."**_ _Baka woman._

"**I am Kumiko the sexy, I control brothels in all the lands and countless bodies at my whim, Hinata-chan and I have decided to let you fight my would be assassin and get in my good graces ho-ho-ho!**" she starts her high pitched annoying laugh of hers. _**"My friends"**_ _baka woman._

"**Huh, if you wish my little samurai LET THEM DOWN AND GIVES THEM A BATH! There Hinata my sweet all better."** she opens her arms expecting me to go into them but I side step her and follow the slaves as they take my friends to get some medics.

As I see their bodies I want to cry, they'd been tortured too, their alive and when they awake they'll most likely hate me.

I had taken a bath and treated my wounds and found the room where my friends where. I was sitting on the left side of the ridiculously huge canopy red satin sheets looking at Mai and Hama's face when I felt arms slide around my neck.

"**My little samurai is so loyal and caring, hmm later we can play doctor and patient too.**" I frown and slide out of her grip.

"_**No, Now tell me who gave them to you"**_ she sighs and pats the seat next to her on the couch as I reside and sit beside her.

"**I told you I own brothels all over the lands right. I own one in the capital, the one frequented by the feudal lord of earth country. The lord Mutsumi is man corrupted by his own power that he's starting to eliminate the Nin there. Many think it's the rebels but they wouldn't do that you know. So where I come in is he wants me to be his personal consort and information bug, but I refused. I stay out of that kinda business, but then he took most of my brothels hostage till I hand him you." **I tensed at words but then she quickly rushed to explain herself.

"**I was suppose to do that but I find you much too…cute and sexy to give you to that old fart, so now I'm going to help you kill him and get your revenge!" **She sounded like a happy five year old, but I get the feeling she's a lot more dangerous then she seems.

"_**Hai"**_

Couple of months Later

I awoke to find Mai cuddled into a ball at my side and Hama sprawled out on the other side of the bed, _wait if she was there then who is..?_

"**Hello Hinata my your so soft"** Kumikomumbles as she starts rubbing her face against me, I jump away careful not to wake Mai.

"_**Baka woman stop sneaking into my bed!"**_ I angrily whisper.

"**Demo, Hinata-chan you let them sleep in your bed and I felt left out**" Most people would find this woman gorgeous especially if she pouts, this early in the morning she just freaks me out.

"_**They have a reason, you don't other then being a pervert baka women now let's go before we wake them hmm." **_We leave the room and quietly shut the door as we head to her huge eccentric room.

"**Hai they do, Mutsumi will pay for what he did, but I'm starting to get jealous! They never leave your side ever since they woke up even though I promised nothing would happen to them here!"** I look at her to tell her I'm not amused, but its true when they woke up they cried in my arms for days till finally they took to being my shadows while Kumiko and I planned our attacks. Apparently the ones who I took care of on the street were paid by Mutsumi to lead me here to kill Kumiko so the info she knows wouldn't get out. If someone told the me before the mission that I would be plotting to kill a feudal lord I would have fainted and probably cried at the thought of me hurting some one. Feh, the old man was right I have changed and no one really knows what I'm capable of not even myself.

As Kumiko handed some daggers and knives to me I throw them at the target since she has been teaching me how to hide small weapons and how to use them in the mornings while the other two are asleep. I've met a lot of her connections and have made my own, and we've gathered a lot of support. I've been here for 4 months and another month and we should be ready to make our move.

Over the past months I trained with Kumiko's men and I taught them how to use more then just their fists in the afternoons. While I gave them exercise to practices I sparred with Sen-Sensei who was a former Nin and guard to Mutsumi who taught me earth jutsu's and how to combine them with weapons. In the evenings we sat down to dinner and plotted different strategies to enter the castle and ways to piss Mutsumi off, and by night there was dancing and music and sake, _What do I expect it is a brothel_.

I usually skipped to do late night training till I could barely move. then I climb into bed. Then awoken to have Mai have a nightmare and cuddle up to me, and sometimes Hama's nightmares become to much and she joins us but the worst is when Kumiko sneaks into bed to grope or glomp me and I have to wake up to kick her out and lock the door.

"**ne Hinata-chan are listening to me?"**

"_**Hai"**_

" **Mou! No your not there was no reaction when I told you the rebels have made contact with us because of the harassment we've been giving Mutsumi and they want us to join them."**

"_**What! Really? When?"**_

"**Meh, I told you weren't listening, I've already made arrangements for you and we'll be leaving today to meet up with them in three days, H~i~n~a~t~a-c~h~a~n!" **

"_**will you stop singing, you'll break something, what makes think our goal and their goal co-inside? We want to kill Mutsumi not free a country Kumiko."**_

"**hmm how I love it when you say my name koi **_**( 'sigh')**_** but they can help us with the distractions as we get into the castle and you take care of the messy fact of killing a feudal lord, taa daa!"**

" _**I guess we'll find out soon enough what their view is on this."**_

_**Please review**_


	11. Chapter 11

3 days later at the meeting spot.

I close my eyes as my face reaches the sun, when Kumiko who is in the carriage pops her head to disturb my peace.

"**Ne Hinata-chan why don't you come and sit in here instead of riding on that smelly horse."** Whined Kumiko, I saw Ito flick his ear at her tone and I feel the same way.

"_**It's too cramped in there for me, so stick your head back in there keep quiet k." **_

"**Yeah Hinata-dono and I are younger then you and Hama so we can ride a horse" **Mai said as she sticks her tongue at Kumiko. _How cute._

"**what are you saying brat that I'm **_**old**_**?" **Kumiko screeched at Mai who was currently nestled against me rubbing it in Kumiko's face of her positions. _'sigh'_ Those two have been fighting non stop until Hama breaks them up or she just sits there and laughs and I get a head ache.

"_**Cut it out both of you now hn?"**_

" **Hinata-sama, we're approaching the rebels camp"** I smile the young man whose name was Kato, he'd come to following me around like a little puppy, so I trained him and a couple of others on the side. I tell the other to behave as I make my way to the head of the large group that we had recruited over the months to greet the rebels. Ah I see them and I'm surprised to see so many people here, there's tons! I reach out my senses and realize that there are refugees here too.

"**You must be the one causing the lord so much trouble, I am Eiki leader of the rebels"** the man had a lithe form full of muscles black wild hair tied back, he was wearing a blue shirt with big sleeves showing off his bandages running up his arms, a black vest and blue pants and black shoes. He had a smoke in his hand as he started to grin and size me up.

"_**Hina"**_

" **I must say we expected something more terrifying from the rumors we've heard about you Hina-san"**

I tilt my head and reply.

" _**Ah, I here that a lot, usually right before I kill them too." **_I smile at him and he returns it, _hmm understanding._

" **There's a spot on the hill over there you can setup, I'll come get you later and we'll talk" **He says then trots away into the mass amount of people who were staring at us, _or me._

We make our way to out spot by going around the camp and up the hill where the tents are set up as well as Kumiko's necessities. Like the pink and purple frilly curtains and giant cushions and everything is silk, I feel like I'm in the brothel again so I leave and check on our group and make arrangements with all the men and I warn the consorts the Kumiko brought with her to stay and not wonder out of our camp no matter what. I return to find Eiki standing there in shock at our tent so I come up behind him and pull him out of the homemade brothel.

"_**It was Kumiko's idea not mine"**_

"**Well of course it was, this is the perfect mood for me to seduce you my Hina-samurai"**

"**feh, your a thousand years to early to try to seduce Hina-dono old hag!"** spat Mai.

" **Enough let Hina-chan go she has business to attend to while we have work to do"** _Ah sanity in the form of Hama_.

" _**Let's go before they realize I'm not there**_" he nodded as we left the two arguing. We walked through the huge camp as he explained various things and people till we came to a huge tent and walked in.

"**Ah, Eiki you brought the infamous Pain in the ass to the Lord himself with you, good we can start the meeting, and my name is Kata."** She was on older woman but had a tired smile and eyes that showed pain.

"**My name is Ryo and this is my wife Nana"** they smiled at me and I returned it.

"**Takaji"** The man was middle aged but was made of steel that matched his eyes.

"**Komon" **He was older then me by a few years and looked a lot like Eiki but with shoulder black hair and more muscle.

I smile at them and we start going over plans but nothing concrete as we can't get close enough to get the blue prints or how many men he has. Yet they don't know I'm a hyuuga.

The next day I wake up at dawn and move sneak out to see my warriors all having breakfast and sit and join them. I see no one's awake other then our camp so I take most of the soldiers to a clearing and we start doing are practices and I give them some demonstrating on a high level of taijutsu. I take Kato of to the side and we start going over the techniques I had taught him, then we moved to use our weapons. I Kato and I had been sparring for and hour till I see Eiki, Komon, Ryo and Takaji standing off to the side talking to Sen and staring at my warriors sparring with impressed faces. I quickly put and end to my fight with Kato and tell him to start helping the others. I head my over to them

_**"Good morning minna, did we wake you?"**_

**"Nah, we could sleep through a thunderstorm**" stated Komon to reassure me but it only made me wonder. Eiki smacks his son over the head and giving him a small shake of the head.

**"Baka, speak for yourself**" I couldn't but laugh as Kato comes running up.

**"Ne, sensei are we going to do more weapon work today or just conditioning or maybe chakra?" **Hmm, Kato seems to be glaring at Komon and vise versa.__

_**" Ah we'll do some sparring and some target practice and do the conditioning after lunch , so I'll be right there."**_

Some how Komon joins in and gets his ass handed him to by Kato who seemed to have it out for him. Some of the other men and woman came and joined in on our training but most of them were under skilled to be on par with mine. So Eiki and Sen came up with the idea that I would start teaching the others offense and defense. Thus at dawn we massed trained when after lunch we slipped into groups and trained. Kato and Komon didn't like each other and fought all most all the time till Takaji broke them up. When I was done there I had Kumiko keep trying to seduce me only to fail and be mocked By Mai and thus started fighting till Hama broke them up. So one day I while I was watching Kato and fight an rapidly stronger Komon with Takaji , Eiki and Sen.

_**"I have no Idea why those two hate each other so much but it gives my a head ache**_" _'sigh"_ They look at me like I was stupid so I glared at them asking what their problem was**. **

**" Yeesh Hina-dono you haven't figured it out?"** as Takaji barked out while trying to hide his booming laugh.

_**"No"**_

**" Till we Came here Kato was your favorite student, but now Komon is here and you've been giving him training so Kato feels threatened" **

_**"Why can't I have two students?"**_ _why couldn't I teach them both?_ They just laughed and I couldn't stop the pout that made its way up my face which only fueled their laughter**. **

**"Sometimes we forget that you're still just a kid."** Said Sen as he affectionately pats my head. This continues for about three months till I got fed up and decided to go to the castle on my own.  
**"So you agreed we've been fighting a losing battle huh?"** Eiki barked out as we walk back toward my camp with Komon.

"_**Right now you have the possibility to free your country; all you have to do is obtain some more info and plan it out a little better. I myself plan on going to the capital to check out the castle and see what I can do about the info problem."**_

"**You're really going to go to the capital when everyone is looking for you? Are you crazy?"** exclaimed Komon.

"**Nah she's not crazy she's just cool**" remarked Mai who was waiting for me at the edge of my camp.

I pat her head as I pass and I toss over my shoulder

"_**What's a better place to hide then right under their noses?**_" And I start laughing just at thought of me walking into enemy territory _again._

I stare into the fireplace (Yes Kumiko brought one with her) with Mai safely snuggled in my arms and my cloak as I think about every thing including home. I wonder if they're still looking for me it's been 22 months( 1 year and 10 months) since I've left. I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back. Will I want to when my mission is over, if I survive this to begin with. I hold Mai tighter as she starts to stir and I slowly close my eyes and let sleep take me but no my thoughts.

I wake up very early and shift Mai to lie beside Hama, and I hear Kumiko's snores as I sneak out of the tent to be greeted by Sen and Kato and our readied horses. Three days later we reach the capital and tie our horses and start walking to the capital. We also have our awesome disguises on, I wanted to wear my coat/sunglasses/baseball cap one but Kumiko made me wear a beautiful dancers Kimono while the other had rich kimono's on. We approached the gates and Sen was the first to talk

"**Let us past we have been summoned by the lord to perform at his castle."**

"**Let's see the pass or your not getting in"** said one of the guards.

"**Do you know who are lady is? She is the famed dancer of the heavens and has traveled all the way here for your lord! We are to be let in immediately do you understand you fool!"** came Kato's planned out burst.

"**Ah Hai! Gomen we didn't know" **and the guard stutter's and we're through.

"**Yeesh I didn't think that would work Hinata-chan, I just hope the real dancer doesn't show up or were screwed"** came Sen's relieved voice.

"**Ne that was awesome, and such a good plan sensei**" ah Kato enthusiastic as ever.

Hmm, I wonder if I should tell them that I'm actually that dancer…nah. We find a some where to change into street clothes and we find our way closer to the castle. We sneak behind the castles wall as I tell them to play look out while I start drawing the blue prints of the castle. We've been here three days and I just finished what we need so we head back to the inn we're staying at.

We were eating dinner down stairs at the inn, when I got up to go to the bathroom; I came back only to find Sen and Kato surrounded by guards and a court official.

"**Hai! We'll get Hime to inform her to dance tonight for your lord"** I heard Kato's voice before I went back to the bathroom and was out the window and running along the roof to get back to the room. I just finished when a knock came at the door.

"**Hime the Lord wishes for you to dance tonight are you ready**?" _ah poor Sen probably having a melt down._ I open the door and nod before all three of us are led to a carriage; I get in while the other two get the horses.

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

**At the Castle**

I find the hall I'm led to was huge, it made rice country's look like a shack and so did the Lord. I control my rage as I feel there are nin here and I can't let them feel my chakra increase, so I calm myself and bow to the ground in the middle of the floor.

"**Ha! Kami is with me tonight my servants! The Kage is dead and the rebel camp was found, and earth Country is mine! Come bring them to my feet I want them to enjoy their last hours of life." **I didn't even like the bastard's voice. _I swear if the others are hurt._ I open my eyes that are shielded by my hair/ bangs to see Guards bring in the rebels with a walking Kata behind them, _traitor. _Kata goes forward and kneels at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Mutsumi.

"**My lord I must warn you, one of the leaders of the rebellion wasn't among them, Hina-san disappeared days before the camps demise because of your brilliant plan." **_Ugh what a suck up._

"**Ha she probably abandoned you all cause she knew when she was fighting a losing battle!" **_feh, what an ego! _

"**As for everyone else execute them all at dawn mother and child and all. They need to understand I'm in absolute rule, not even Kohona or Suna can stop this. Heh, They've been spying on my for months and yet they're too afraid to start a war, and that damn Kage wouldn't hear of my betrayal, he was so easy to manipulate and even easier to torture!"**

Even if I kill him now, he'll just be replaced by another rat; damn I'm getting involved with something I shouldn't be. '_sigh'_. I quietly whisper the directions to the dungeons to Kato and Sen, they understand we were about to cause mutiny.

"**Come my little Hime dance for me!"** _pppiiiigggg! _I start my walk as Sen and Kato slide out of the room. I feel the music and start to dance like at the time in the rice country, but this time I don't lose my self and I pay very close attention to where I'm going. I take the silk cloth and I whisper "_**Shadow Replication**__**"**_ and the scarves are every where and no one can see anything not even my clone race behind the prisoners and tell them to stay here. I end the dance with a spin and a bow to the Lord and wait for my verdict.

" **You are truly a Hime of the heavens come and sit beside me and watch the next performer."**

I shudder as I'm this close to the man I want so badly to kill, but I wait for my signal. It's not too long into the night when I see Kato and Sen come back into the room and I see a bunch of servants follow, good everything was going according to plan as they head toward the prisoners. I smile and laugh as the Mutsumi turns to me and that face took on a slimy look as he smiled and asked,

"**What is so funny my Hime please tell me hmm?"** I look him in the eyes as I sashayed my hips as I walked toward him and said in a loud voice and I finally let him see my eyes

"_**my dear Mutsumi you have pissed of the wrong Hyuuga"**_

"**S-s-stop her! its Hyuuga Hinata!" **

I take out the scarves and throw them to surround us as the guards are thrown into wall by my chakra scarves. And I run and flip over his chair to land behind him and take out a kunai still coated with the old mans blood and whisper in his ears _**this is for Hiroshi the old man you bastard**_ and I slit his throat and all hell breaks loose.

Nins and guards attack us and we give it everything we have cause there will only be one victor in the morning. I use various earths Jutsu's and water jutsu's from the fountains to counter attack them. _**'**__**Earth Horns no jutsu"**_and spiked earth mounds come and impale incoming enemies.

' _**Water dragon no jutsu'**_, as I control it to take out some guards.

_**Earth Sebons combine with dark combustion;**__** as **_a pull hundreds of spikes and set them loose on the anbu and when impacted turn into blue fire. While distracted I use _**Earth shock wave combine with earth Swamp of hell no Jutsu'**_

__ the earth quake breaks up the floor and earth is shoved up till the there is absolutely nothing resembling a floor and the floor turns gooey and nobody can move except me who had flipped into the air. And then used a chakra wire I had hidden on me to swing out of the room where the bigger battle was going on. I had told Sen and Kato to free the rebels and then get all of the rebels out of the grand hall and I would take care of it while they fought the bigger battle with the mass numbers till I arrived. I made sure to tell Kato to get Kumiko and Mai to safety and get my nagata so I'll just have to do with out it for now.

The castle had small battles going on but I focused my attention to the city where even the civilians were helping the rebels by throwing things at our opponents. I took out random nin who attacked me with _**earth hand summoning no jutsu**_which just threw them at wall or held them in place till I got to the street.

"**sensei! Hinata-sensei**!" I turned to catch my nagata and kill the on coming Nin with a thrust and slice to his stomach. I see about a hundred enemies trapping me in a circle. I summon a bunch of chakra I had been saving up as well as opening 2 gates in my system the old man had taught me and stuck my glowing Nagata into the ground while using

_**Earth shock wave no jutsu.**_The ground shook and a crater is formed blowing back tons of bodies, those to close to me where lying in the crater dead. Some stop and stare at me but I merely flip over the dead bodies and charge into the wall of bodies just like the old man did when I first met him. I use my chakra nagata to take down the others while combining with the earth jutsu I know to thoroughly destroy this part of the city.

I stumble through the rumble, I'm tired and wounded and I'm covered in ash, dirt, blood and sweat. I kick open the door that's in my way and I yell out

"_**Honey I'm alive!"**_

Mai and Hama and Kumiko come out and knocked me to the floor crying and trying to talk over each other but I hold up a hand

"_**For the most part it's over, just some stragglers that being hunted down, I'm not seriously hurt just really tired and I'm glad all of you are alright"**_ I smile tiredly at them as I collapse on the bed and the others scramble to make me comfortable and put bandages over the cuts I didn't even notice. Not ten minutes later Eiki and Sen and Kato come barging in,

**"ah I knew you'd be here Hinata-chan lets go we need your help organizing everyone"** _sleep, so close._

"_**Hai, I'm coming"**_ I get up but Kumiko pulls me down, _I can feel my wounds now._

"**No my Hinata-samurai is dead tired; she just fought a battle all night for you!"** I pat her knee like a parent does to a child and get up and turn to face them

"_**I'll be fine there is a refugee tent camp thing, you can go help out there, Kato will show you the way, I'll see you three later Ja." **_They don't argue as Eiki, Sen and I walk back to where the warriors are. When we get there all I see is bunch of chickens with their heads cut off, so I make my way up on a rather high boulder and address them.

"_**Oi! Listen up , just because we've won the battle doesn't mean your country is safe yet, I want you to split into groups, when your done I'll assign you the tasks that need to be done, when your done find a place to sleep and meet here in the morning after breakfast."**_ They moved rather quickly and I assigned them their tasks. _Now it's time to sleep._

"**Now we have to go deal with the civilians"** came Eiki's voice_ damn no sleep. _It isn't long till I find myself addressing a much larger and more scared group. _**"Three days ago your Kage was killed and yesterday your feudal lord was killed and today your city has been through a war. I know you were all scared but you managed to stay brave and help us find freedom, you are a part of this, you may have not fought directly but you found your own way to fight. Now I have to ask you to fight a new battle, together with us. We need to rebuild this city and this country with freedom and the happiness and security you deserve. We have to help each other as we are the founders of new earth and its future!"**_ The shouts and cries were deafening to my ears and I had to blink back the tears.** "Hinata our Kage!" **The chant rose over everything till the words registered in my brain. _**"Wait I can't be the Kage I'm a Hyuuga! I'm not of earth country! I'm too tired to be Kage!**_" I panicked and looked at a grinning Eiki and Sen and see them shrug, _shit._

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

4 months later,

"**Ne Hinata-dono are you going to be home for dinner, tonight?"**

"_**It depends, I still have a lot of work to do Mai**_" My eyes are closed and I'm relishing the fact that it's just me and Mai and no one giving me paper work and complaining, but my thoughts are caught off guard as Kumiko, Hama, Takaji, Sen , Eiki, Ryo and Nana come through the door. _Can't they read the do not disturb paper I taped to the door, I'll try at lunch next time._

"**Oh my kami" **came Nana's quiet voice

"**You little brat what have you done to my Hinata's hair?" **Kumiko shrieked

"**Holy shit" **Came Sen's surprised voice

" **the kids got guts" **ah, Takaji.

"**or a death wish" **Ryo

I Open my eyes to look at the hair cut Mai had begged to give me, _hmm I've really got to learn to say no to her_. I just sat there and looked at my hair, there was no straight level and the back was longer then the front, but she didn't touch my bangs that were now the longest hair I had. It wasn't bad, I thought, even though every one thought I look liked a lunatic with all uneven hair.

_**"ne Mai-chan do you mind if I change it a little?" **_she tilts her head them gives my her smile that I've grown so accustomed to seeing and nodded. So a grabbed the scissors and some what leveled the sides and gave it back to her as we smile at my still uneven hair. Hama just laughs and loudly states she likes it while everyone just laughs. (Except Kumiko who is in a corner crying)

Over the past months I had become Kage, I had begun to have more respect for Tsunade and Gaara. I had paper work at dawn till lunch, it got better when Hama started to help me, but there was always something for me to sign. Then I had to choose an council from the remaining clans and shinobi, and you have no idea how much of an hassle a bunch of old traditional leaders and put them in a room to talk. I managed to rewrite Iwa's laws so a war doesn't break out again. In the evening I trained to become a Kage, apparently I wasn't earth Kage's level. I even had free access to the earths forbidden scroll which I greedily took advantage of and studied it every night. In between I had meetings with merchants and clans from all over earth country, but I haven't had any from other countries. Tomoe who had been put in one of the rebels slave camp and who had before served the last Kage informed me that all the countries knew what was going on and were waiting for Iwa to fall.

" **All the countries knew what was happening, our last Kage was too proud to be told of his feudal Lord's betrayal and was too afraid of Mutsumi's power to stop him. But all the other countries know nothing now since nobody has left Iwa on your orders so their in the dark. I have no doubt through your interrogations and executions that the spies have been eliminated. You probably have 1 months top before the other Kage's begin to swoop and try to claim Iwa and start sending spies back in. of course we have the advantage of Iwa being totally united for the first time in years and one leader that everyone is willing to follow**."

She smiles at me and I nod and think about everyone's reactions when they found out I'm a Kage, especially Naruto who wants so badly to become one. I still don't really understands why everyone follows me when I have no idea what I'm doing or that fact I'm from a country that Iwa has never got along with.

I've met a lot of shinobi who disliked the fact that I was their Kage but over time they've come to respect me and even idolize me. The rebels and my friends came to mind and the roles they've taken on. Takaji became the head of Iwa's anbu, Ryo was also and Anbu co-captain, Nana turned out to be a really good medic nin and so I gave her power over the hospital, Sen and Eiki have become jounin instructors with their own teams, Kato and Komon are still fighting to see who can become and anbu first. Hama has become my secretary helping me with most of the paper work, Mai has entered the Academy to become a genin, Kumiko is still finding ways to try to seduce me only to be stopped by me or Mai and all three of us are living in the former Kage's house/ tower.

3 weeks later

I was in the new garden playing my flute while Mai snuggled into me, I was glad the Hama had decided after talking with her family to stay here, and we had found Mai's village to be a victim of Mutsumi, they were all killed.

"**Iwakage-sama, dignitaries from the other Kohona and Suna are here to see you"** Shit they're here already and at 9 at night.

"_**Give them rooms in the guest house and tell them I will see them in the morning Tomoe-chan." **_I continue to soak up the peace while it lasts at Tomoe disappears into the house.

Morning

As I walk toward my office where everyone is waiting for me with Hama and Tomoe Behind me I wonder if this will go well.

" **Good morning Iwakage, My name is Nara Shikamaru the pinkette is Sakura, Tsunde's apprentice and the other Is Naruto who is in training to become our next Hokage."**

" **Good morning Iwakage-sama , my name is Temari sister to our Kazekage and this beside my is Matsuri Gaara's apprentice thank you for seeing us and the accommodations"**

I feel The stares as I nod at them and sit down and address them and take off my hat and smile_** " thank you but can drop the formalities were all old friends here and I have had it up to my neck with pleasantries so lets get down to the point. Hmm?"**_ I look and realize they don't recognize me and my bangs give shadows to my eyes to make it look like I have pupils.

"**Hinata-chan?"** I smile at Shika-kun as he now looks wide awake and the others are look back at forth from us.

"_**Hai Shika-kun, it's been awhile huh?" **_I laugh before I'm glomped by Temari and Sakura. And Takaji and Ryo have them pinned against the floor with swords resting on their necks.

I get up and they look at me with shock as I don't immediately call back Ryo and Takaji.

"_**It's fine, I suppose I shouldn't have surprise them, let them go we have history together."**_ They retreat behind me but are ready to pounce if ordered.

"**How are you a Kage Hinata? The Iwakage we have heard about is powerful, cool, wise and smart enough to unite all of Iwa. There is no way you can be that person."** Explained Naruto

I stop smiling at them and give them an emotionless face and they start to squirm.

"_**I thought since we go back , that I wouldn't have to worry about you not taking me seriously, but since I was wrong your more then welcome to leave and end your inquires about Iwa. I have no time to play around as I have Iwakage business so what's your choice?"**_

They apologize and I hand them a scroll they are to deliver to their Kage's and dismiss them only to find mist and lighting dignitaries here as well. It goes much the same way, they are surprised as Hinata Hyuuga turns out to the infamous Iwakage the 15th and I give them the scrolls and dismiss them.

I sigh as I tell Takaji and Ryo to send escorts with them as they leave my country and I get back to work.

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

One month later

As Mai once again checks me into the Inn at bird country I take the time to listen her "**Do you know who this is this? This the infamous 9****th**** Iwakage formally known as the hime dancer The Hinata Hyuuga, so you better let us have as many rooms as we want!"** I want to laugh at her but I contain my amusement as I head to me room to go over the plan I had set up.

I had informed all the Kage's that I would be in Bird country to hear any alliances and that they are to come in person since I will not deal with assistants. I can already sense Mist and lightning Kage and their council and activate my eyes to see Kohona and Suna on their way with their council as we all have ours and I smile.

I had decided to hold the meeting in the court house, there I sat at the head of the table with Tsunade and Gaara to my left and the lightning and mist to my right, and the council members surround us.

"_**Good Morning Minna, I'm glad you could all make it today, for those of you who don't know me I am Hinata the 9**__**th**__** Iwakage and I've invited you my fellow Kage's to renew the great alliance that we have seemed to have forgot about."**_ I smile them and then to their council members and I lock eyes with my father for second but I turn to matters at hand.

" **We know who you are Hinata-san, you've made quite the mess running around with out a seal and now you've become a Kage."** Mizukage announced. (I think its Mizukage?)

" _**good now about the alliance, I want to renew it, I've been very patient with your attempts to 'claim' parts of Iwa but I have to tell you it's running out."**_

"**We were only worried about the people the unrest in Iwa, so we did the right thing by trying to give them some order. I assure you Hinata-san If I knew Iwa had such a leader I wouldn't have tried anything to offend you."** Cloud are as slimy as when I was kid, ugh.

"_**of course Raikage I would hope that you wouldn't have tried anything while I was Iwakage or I would have to stop all trade with cutting of your main food source, or take over the many investments you have in Iwa, and Kami forbid I would have to resort to having to crush Lightning." **_I said with an sweet smile and an calm voice as I stare down the Raikage and he tries to hide his uneasiness with a smile and a laugh.

"**oh so you have regained your shinobi numbers? I thought most have them been killed by Mutsumi."** Came Gaara's smooth voice. Ok Hinata you can do this.

"_**Interesting you would know that so you must have been well informed about Iwa's situation. Of course more interesting that you have no knowledge of our current situation Kazekage." **_I see him tense and his eyes narrow, I had just caught him to pretty much admitting that he didn't make any move to help Iwa.

"**It seems since your sitting there, a Kohona rogue nin that Iwa survived on its own Hinata-chan."**

I gave him a small smile but my eyes narrowed and I decided to tell the truth.

"_**I had no intention of becoming Iwakage, the only thing I wanted to do was kill Mutsumi for killing some one important to me. As it turns out I'm in fact a Kohona rogue nin but for the time being as I have the status of Kage I'm untouchable to Kohona. I know all of you were aware of Iwa's situation and decided to sit back and let it happened. I'm disappointed that none of you honored the alliance and let some like that happened. So let me tell you some things that bastard did to Iwa before you say anything. Mutsumi first off killed his Kage and put any shinobi who didn't take his side was killed or put into slave camps. The villages that became his victims were slowly killed, the children were locked in the shrine and were burned alive while there parents heard their screams but were held back, husbands and the like watched while the woman and girls were raped in the middle of town for days in front of every one and finally the men where hung by the trees with a cut down their stomach so they would die by death of being picked at birds or being eaten by animals. He had many crimes these were just some and you sat there while this was going on because all of you were too afraid to do something about it. When did our nations turn into such cowards or have they always been like this? hm?"**_

They were silent all of them, some had anger in their eyes and others looked guilty.

"_**The point of this gathering is to prevent a man like him coming into power again, I have drawn up an alliance as you know and delivered it to you so shall start hammering out the details everyone."**_

And all at once the room came to life and the meeting began.

10 days later

" _**So today ends our gathering with the new alliance, thank you for agreeing to this and I hope you all have a safe trip back to your countries**_." I bow and quickly leave to my readied horses as I had no intention of talking to Tsunade and Gaara but my plan didn't go good, everyone had made friends and were taking forever to say good bye. _Shit._

" **Hinata will you stop and talk to me?" **Tsunade came storming up to me and put her hand on my shoulder as so I couldn't escape.

"_**Nani?"**_ I tried to play innocent.

"**Hinata-chan I didn't believe it when I was told you had become Iwakage, but watching you these past days I've come to the conclusion I can't ignore it. You have become an amazing person that I don't even recognize mostly, but you are always welcome in Kohona, as a person and a shinobi. It's thanks to you all us stubborn old fools came together and have come stronger because of it. I'm sorry about everything and I know I can't take back all the death but Kohona and I will do anything to patch up. I'm jealous that Iwa gets to have you as their kage but I'm glad that you were there to support them like you had done for us Hinata-chan, good bye." **I want to cry but I just return her hug and give her a real smile and she start to turn around and walk away and I yell to her _**"I still haven't given up on that Tsunade-chan**_." She stops and gives me a huge smile before she says_** "I'll be waiting so hurry up k."**_

She disappears as I once again lock eyes with my former father, I don't look away and he bows a little before walking away. I turn around to get on my horse only to be a hairs breath from Gaara.

"**You've changed… Hinata-san"**

"_**Hai Gaara-san I have"**_

"**why did you leave me?"**

"_**gomen ne demo I made a promise to some one, If I stayed with you I would have broken it. And Gaara I couldn't let you cage me, I got out of my family because they tried to do that as well as Kohona."**_

"**I don't like you being a Kage Hinata**" I smile at him and his blush.

" _**I'm someone different from the person you loved, I can only be your friend. I don't think I could ever go back to that person, I've experienced too much and my innocence died along time ago. I'm sorry for hurting you and everyone but I can't go back to Kohona till I finish my promise and Iwa can stand on some else's shoulders, good bye Gaara-san**_." I mount my horse and I start to leave giving the message of our departure, I don't look back, I don't want to look at the man that I hurt so deeply.

6 months later

" _**I have grown to Love Iwa and it s people but along time ago I made a promise to some one that I have to keep. You all have given me so much and I will never forget any of you. But the time for me to step down as Iwakage has come. I leave the position in good hands with Eiki-kun and he will continue to build the new Iwa with you and I will continue to watch with prideful memories, so this is good –bye my friends and I hope we meet again."**_ I could see many tears and dejected faces but I couldn't take back what I said, I have to leave before I get too attached. To night was my last night here so as celebration the first ever Hinata festival was being held in my honor and I had just been through 3 days of contests, shows, vendors and everything else. I was touched that so much of Iwa held me in high esteem but I knew this would be the most difficult night of my life. It has been 3 year since I left Kohona and my life there to keep a promise to tsunade. I walk into the living room where all the people who have become like family to me stood with somber and crying faces. I sigh and say _**"well you let my last memories of you be like this? come on free sake on the former Iwakage and your friend hm?"**_ Then just like lightning they were all laughing and smiling.

Dawn

I feel bad about leaving like this but this is better then waiting for them to wake up and see them crying because of me. It feels weird being alone again but I suppose I have to get use to it again. Mai's crying face as I told her I was leaving her in Nana and Ryo's care was heartbreaking as well was Hama's, and surprisingly Kumiko had been the only one to smile and wish me good luck, but that still didn't mean she stopped trying to seduce me.

I get past the gates and the guards with out them noticing, but some one does notice me as he approached me.

"**Some how I knew you would leave like this Hinata-sama"** I Smile at Takaji and admit my defeat at being caught_**. **_

" _**I said all the goodbyes earlier on in the week, I think it will be easier if I just leave and not drag it out taka-kun"**_

Over the time he had taught me advanced earth jutsu's and weaponry, he was definitely one of the strongest shinobi in Iwa and had now been only second to me.

"_**You could been the Iwakage instead of Eiki" **_

"**Feh, I saw the headache it gave you and you have the most patience I've ever seen, I'd rather Eiki have the title then me."**

"_**Ah yes I won't miss those."**_

"**So you're going to continue your mission that nobody has any clue about but you, by yourself?"**

" _**Hai, I am, and I 'm going to do it alone since I don't want to get anybody else killed."**_

"**If you ever need anything Hinata-chan call and I'll come, we all will."**

"_**Hai I know, I have to get going Takaji, take care of Mai and Hama for me k?"**_

"**Hai Ja!"**

"_**Ja**_" I start running toward the west into lightning country where the next check point is. I had gone and to the ruins of Genbu temple there I had found my Nagata that had belonged to Hikaru and the map showed the next check point being a cave hidden in the mist country of where I had to go next.

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I looked out off the fairy that was taking me to the mist only to see nothing but a thick wall of fog. The boat men were beginning to panic and so were some of the regulars but the others just looked miserable. I knew what they knew, this fog wasn't natural but what I didn't know was who was causing it. I couldn't just activate my eyes to see since i'm sitting surrounded by a bunch of people and a couple of Nin who would easily recognize me. It seems since I've left Iwa even more nin seem to want to cage me, but the problem was they were sending jounin and anbu after me now.

I felt the boat rock and some people grab on to me to stay balanced or out of fear but it don't matter as I let my chakra that kept me balanced go and I go tumbling along with the others. I felt the mist Nin stop paying attention to me as he now thinks I was just a civilian with good balance instead of a Nin. Before I fall off the boat I'm caught and heaved over to safety. I look up to my savoir to see a dog, a boy and a mother all of them had a grip on me. I lump myself near them and hang on tighter to the railing considering the ship is now almost tipping with its rocking. I smile at them as best as I could and we hang on to our lives. I feel a tug on my clothes but I ignore it and continue to hang on, then I feel someone roughly grab my hair and pull me up. We were on land and we had stopped rocking but I was still battling with the rocking inside of me as I fought back the bile and my sickness. I was lead over to the other passengers and thrown to the ground with my saviors but I fall and go into blackness.

I wake up to licks on my face and I move my arm to bat it away only to hit air and I groan and sit up only to come to face with a dog and his huge tongue. He's pulled away and I see the faces of the boy looking angry and frustrated and the mother looking scared and she was crying. I look around to see many of the faces matching the mothers and one or two matching the boys face. I hear a scream so I turn my head to see what the commotion was when my eyes widened and memories came back to me. I see a couple of men and woman standing in a semi-circle around a mist Nin who was being tortured while we all watched. I saw some of the rogue Nin laughing others just looking bored. My anger flares and moves to stand up but the chains I hadn't realized were on me pull me back down. I had made a noise loud enough to draw the attention of the rogue Nin and they leave the dying Nin to come before me.

"**Ha the girl is awake, why don't we make her scream because I could use some good entertainment."**  
'**Aye these Nins aren't cutting it, we already got all the info and gold we need so alls left the woman"** _Not again man I have some bad luck with smugglers._

"**No leave her alone you bastard! I won't let you hurt her because you'll have to get through me!" **I open my eyes slightly to see the boy about 12 standing in front of me trying to protect me._ The kids got some guts to stand up to a bunch of rogue Nin like that._

"**Lookie what we have, we have a little mist genin"**

"**Hey lets have fun with his mother while the boy watches then we'll kill her"**

The boy's screams take me out of my thought to see the mother on the ground with no clothes on and one of the grossest guys I have ever seen on top of her. My blood sings and I use my chakra to break the chains and I make the signs of _**earth tomb no jutsu**_ and the mother falls into the ground and into safety. They were all confused as to what just happened and had no idea who did it but as they set their sights on the half dead mist Nin I decide to distract them.

"_**Don't forget about me or you might just hurt my feelings." **_I smile at them and their sudden nervousness till a brown hair mousy woman makes her way to me with a snarl.

"**Who the hell do you think you are you little bitch? You're just a weakling so I think we should teach you to mind your own business."**

I smile at her and give out a laugh while a say in a neutral soft voice.

"_**You really don't know anything do you? I don't feel like spilling blood so why don't turn around and leave because if you stay you will die today."**_

She snarls and growls before she charges at me with a cry only to land on my arm and bite me, _I wonder if she has rabies?_ I grab her hair and yank her head back and twirl her hair around and I kick her into the group of rogue Nin. I feel where she bit me and I look at the wound to see drips of brown liquid to realize she poisoned me, _shittttt._ I block the next attack by side stepping the crazy woman, she continues to throw sebons at me but none of them hit me as I clumsily dodged. I was getting sloppier and the sebons were making their damage as I looked at my body with a hundred cuts all over me. She stopped and grinned and made a hand sign as I tried to focus on her hands only to feel the water grab me and pull me under I struggled but my chakra and body weren't listening. _So this is how I die?_ No those rogues up there will kill them all, I have to stop them before I die. I manage to activate my eyes and pushed the poison to the bite and use what ever is left of my chakra to send out of my body toward the rogue Nins. I realize there are new signatures up there and the mousy woman has the boy by the neck with a kunai. Not for long as I see my chakra sebons I had some how created hit about 10 of the Nin and I saw the signatures scramble then there was blackness.

My throat was burning along with other parts but I start chocking as the pain takes over my senses, someone moves me to my side as I choke out water. I stop and I'm rolled over onto my back, I open my eyes to a candle lit room and another lick to the face.

"**Hey she's fine Momo so go find Roku and tell him she's awake"** I hear the dog bark and after that I hear nothing till the woman breaks the silence. **"I'm glad your awake, Roku has been worrying over you, he seems to have taken quite a liking to you."** I look at the pretty woman before me to see her bright smile and wide light blue eyes laughing at something only she knows. _**"How I'm I alive?"**_

"**When the our nin came to save us from the mist assassins Narita took Roku hostage so nobody could do anything till all the sudden a bunch of tiny blue light bullets came out of the water to crash into some of the rogue nin. The ones that were hit dropped to the floor and our Nins and they started to fight and we fled for safety. Roku instead of getting to safety dove into the water and pulled an unconscious you out and begged the medic Nins to save you and so you were brought here to recover."**

_So the boy saved me huh? _

"**I'll take it from here Ka-san"** I turn my head to the stone faced boy holding some food and drinks. The mother gets up and leaves and says good bye to me while she shuts the door leaving the boy, the dog and me alone. He sits down and gives me the food as I'm careful to look for signs of poison, it's not that I think the boy is capable of poison but it had become a habit since my time in Suna. I finish and I close my eyes hopeful the boy gets the signal to leave and let me rest, but he doesn't.

"**We need to talk"** Slit open an eye to look at the boy.

"**I saved you from dying that means you owe me nin-san."**

I sit up only to groan as my body burns, I fully look at the boy wondering what the hell is going on in his little mind.

"_**Yes, thank you for saving me, but your planning something so get right to the point boy cause I'm too tired to play."**_ I see him smile in approval before it turns into a smirk.

"**I want you to become my team's jounin instructor; your debt will be paid of when all three of us become chunin."** _Shit_. I look at the boy with a frown cursing for getting involved with something other then my mission again.

"_**What makes you think I'm a Nin?"**_

"**I saw you make my mom disappear and the chakra sebons were your doing to, not to mention you survived Narita's poison bite and you didn't even notice when I called you nin-san because you're use to it."**_ Damn smart kid._

"_**Fine I'm a Nin but I don't know anything about water jutsu's because I'm not a mist Nin so go find a mist sensei**_."

"**All Mist genin teams have to fight in order to get a sensei and my team lost so we don't get one. We'll never get one cause we are bottom rank so that's why I need you to teach us even if it's not water jutsu's we can still learn what you know." **

"_**Why is your team bottom rank and why don't you get a sensei, explain"**_

"**Our teams are put together strongest to weakest and usually only the top teams get sensei's while we either quit being nin or keep being a genin forever. So my team is one of the weakest because were all from civilian families. It's a way to keep the shinobi population all clans with shinobi heritage. We have no one to teach us from kids so we enter when were 8 and start learning while the ones from the clans are all levels above us, its impossible to catch up to them with out a some one to teach us. Of course that's where you come in."**

I look at the boy and I see his pain through his eyes, I know what it's like to be weak and to be told your not Nin material. To watch the ones you want to protect get hurt or worse killed while you're helpless to change. I already know I'm going to say yes to the boy but the fact that the Kage might recognize me might cause a problem so I'll have to be careful.

"_**Ok I'll help you and your team gets to the level of chunin so have them here tomorrow so I can test your level."**_

"**Your hurt shouldn't we wait?"**  
_**"Feh, don't worry about me just do as I say and you'll be a chunin in no time."**_

The boy is surprised at his victory so he leaves with out a word and I start to heal my body and lungs then drift off to sleep with memories running through my head.

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

I'm up at dawn and I find my bag in the corner of the room so I change into my dark blue outfit and I walk out the door to get to the kitchen to find it empty. I look through the kitchen and I start to make breakfast for the five people in the house I sense and I make enough for 10 just incase. I can sense the mother walking into the kitchen but I continue to prepare breakfast.

"**you need help with anything?"**

"_**No thank you"**_ I turn around and give her tea I had left in my bag since my travels.

"**wow this good, um may I ask your name?"**

I turn around and let her see my eyes and she looks into mine with a gasp.

"**Mou so pretty!"**

I have to say I'm so surprised I don't even register that the other people in the house have entered the kitchen and our now staring between us.

"**Mou! ka-san I think you broke Roku-Nissan's sensei!"**

'**Baka! Sensei isn't broke"**

I'm broken out of my shock as I look at Roku to see him dressed in all black; it matched his black hair and his grey eyes.

"**Wah, at least we have some one in this house who actually cooks now!"**

"**Mou! Don't be so mean Tou-san I try!"** I watch the mother fight with the old man as he yells insults between gobbles of food, the sister is humming and eating while Roku is eating watching me, and hmm… we're missing someone.

"**Good morning minna-san."** I see a man walk in a nin uniform and my gaze turns to Roku in a questioning way.

"**Ah you must be Roku's sensei, Thank you so much for volunteering to do this. It's been our family's dream to have one of us make chunin."**

Ah, so he's a genin I see, wait… Volunteer?

"**We have to go sensei; the others are waiting for us."** Roku quickly gets up and drags me out of the tiny house to the busy streets, I follow Roku keeping a slow pace wondering if he'll notice I'm not behind him, but he doesn't.

I continue to follow him through the shadows till we reach an abandoned beach where two other kids are waiting. The girl has short purple hair that's messed up wearing a ripped shirt and pants both in a black color. The other boy has long brown hair that covers his face and reached down to his shoulders so I couldn't see his face or his body since the black baggy clothing swallowed him up. Roku is frowning just as he realized I wasn't behind him, he tries to explain to them but they stop him by saying.

"**So Roku where's this sensei you told us about? I don't count the invisible ones."**

"**Yeah Mizuki is right is this just another scheme to get us to be nin again? You know it's hopeless for us."**

"**So stop getting our hopes up Roku it's not possible for us."**

"_**You should believe in him more, and it's not impossible."**_

All three turn to me and trip over them selves in panic and I sigh as I walk out of the shadows to see their wide eyes.

"**You really got us a sensei."**

'**Holy shit!"**

I'm in front of the girl in a second and I flick her nose as she scrunches up her face in pain.

"_**I will not tolerate that language got it Mizuki-chan?"**_

She nodded as she stared into my eyes.

"_**Good lets go then, we'll register you at the office as my team."**_

They follow behind me whispering till The girl pipes up.

'**Oi sensei what's your name?"**

"_**Sensei will be fine and I have many names these days."**_

'**Sensei's got attitude I like her good job Roku!"**

WE walk back through town to the Kage's office I saw from before and I walk right in as though I belong there. I find the sign up sheet for jounin instructors and find it lacking, I see why the genin have to fight to get an instructor. I sign my name under Nata considering Hina was well known for leading the rebels against Mutsumi and as an alias for Hinata which is definitely not a good choice as I put rice country as my home village and go to pick up my new head band.

"_**Hello I'm here to pick up and headband as I'm a new instructor."**_

"**Oh here you go the orientation is in 15 minutes for instructors and teams its in building 7b."**

_Orientation? Damn I wonder if I can skip?_

Those thoughts are dashed as I'm lead to the building by my new team leading the way. We walk to the door and the kids are confronted by two chunin in disguised as genin, there are other teams mull in about confused as to where to go. My team looks to me as I slowly make my way to chunin and pop their simple illusion and walk through the doors with my team and the others following me. I see a lot of stunned stares as we all walked in and I go toward an empty space on the wall with my team sticking close to me, they were scared. I sense a couple of other teams join us;

"**Hey thanks we would have disqualified if we hadn't figured that out."** I turn to look at the woman beside me to another Kumiko look alike Nin style. She had very little clothes on and long red hair with green eyes and a huge smile.

"_**No problem."**_

"**Yeesh they're staring at us so meanly!"** I look on my other side to see a blond…Male? Yes he's a male as he opens his long fur jacket to his bare chest; he was very pretty too pretty.

"**We'll since they all used secret techniques to get in so we couldn't where as she just got rid of the illusion so we could all go in."**

"**Yes she is strange isn't she? Letting more competition into game."**

"_**I'm right here I can hear you."**_

"**Ah gomen but you not from around here are you?"**

"_**No, rice country."**_

"**Hey you freaks shouldn't be here; being a shinobi is an honor we don't want you to dirty!"**

I see most of the room nod in agreement and the ones that came in with us squished closer to us. I see my team look at me seeing if I'll do anything but the woman beside me spoke up.

"**Hey you bastard go screw yourself cause we have as much as right to be here as you do!"**

"**Oi Isobi that whore Risa just told you off!"** laughs went up in the room and I was getting a head ache because of their idiocy.

The man stormed up to Risa but she stood her ground, he wound up and was about to hit her but Roku jumped in front and he went flying. I was there and I caught him, I heard the laughter of the room as I walked back to my team I healed Roku's face with my chakra.

"**Feh that little fuck deserved what he got for trying to be a Nin! Ha he was just lucky I decided not to kill him."** I hear there laughter again and I snap.

"_**Oh yeah, hitting a defenseless kid makes you look real tough dumb ass."**_

He turns to me as I'm finishing up Roku, he grabs my collar and pulls me up, he holds me as he winds up to punch me. I grab his hand and flip him over my shoulder using my chakra to propel him. He slams into a wall and he gets up only to have my hand on his neck and his face turning blue.

"_**If I ever catch you laying one hand on another kid like that they'll never be able to find you, you fuck."**_ He's clawing at my hand but it makes no difference, I give him a good squeeze for good measure as I let him drop to the floor and return to my team. I lean against the wall and close my eyes as no one in the room speaks but only rush to get the dumb fuck up.

"**Well it seems this year will be quite interesting as we have many new participants. You all were given the rules so there's no need for me to go over them, all sensei will report for duty in the morning in three months at the tower to get your teams or your own missions. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me, and for those of you who don't know me I am Naota and I'm in charge of the chunin exams which will be held in 8 months here. Good luck minna-san!"  
"Oi so we waited an hour for you to say this?" **

"**Hmm Risa-san good question, the real reason is we wanted to watch you a little to see how interesting it will become."**

_Feh, this is going to be more trouble then I thought it would be and I have no doubt it's going to be harder too_.

My team and I are one the first to exit simply because they wanted to stand there and chat and I was never one of those types.

"**Hey you team 66 wait up!"** I keep going cause I know whose calling me but Mizuki holds me back.  
**"They're calling us."**

"_**Why do you think I'm going faster?"**_**  
"Ah I'm glad we could catch up to you!"**

"_**Hn"**_

"**My Name is Risa and these are Kozo, Uno, and Yuko and were team 80!"**

"**I am Yoshi and my team is Matsu, Keade and Mori and were team 111!"**

"_**Hn"**_

"**Don't mind sensei I am Mizuki, this is Jun and that's Roku and Sensei's name is Nata."**

Some how we ended up going for lunch together and that's when I found out Sensei's weren't allowed to live with their students. Then some how I ended up living with Risa in the Shinobi apartment she was given. It was terrible; there wasn't any heat, bad plumbing only one bedroom and a tiny Kitchen, _feh from Kage to rags_.

"**This is what non clan shinobi usually get gomen."**

"**It's fine as long as there is a bed I'll be fine."**

We have a closet it's small but packed with Risa's clothes so I just put my bag in the corner for now and take a shower in the public bath we have to share with the block.

"**It's not that bad but you get use to it Nata-chan it's just all them men don't think woman are strong. Or they think a non-clan shinobi is worthless."** I nod my head as she pays for me to get into the bath since I don't have any money. We strip down and I keep going till I hear a gasp, I whip around to see Risa's shocked face.

"_**nani?"**_

"**Your back! What the hell happened?"**

Ah I forgot about my scares from the smugglers, but I don't really think I should tell about those so I try to avoid it.  
_**"Um I fell down the stairs?"**_ She glares at me as we slip into the pool_; hmm it seems I have to learn how to lie better._

"**Nata Most shinobi have scars but those just look painful, so seeing those I know your not one of these stuck up kunochi who only wears the head band to look good. So we'll be friends cause I have a feeling being around you will be interesting."**

I look at her and smile my agreement, she has no idea how'll interesting it will get and being her friend I highly doubt life will be boring either.

We get out of the pool to see Yoshi standing outside wearing a blue long coat with fur lining and tight pants and I blink as he approaches us.

"**We'll what are you waiting for lets go! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole salad! I don't know what you two were doing in there but it's not nice to exclude me!"**

I blink again as He links arms with me and Risa does the same on my other side and she lets out a giggle and were strutting down the main road to kami knows where.

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

We end up going down the red strip with flashing signs and such till I'm lead into a restaurant with kami awful interior that reminded me of Kumiko and her tastes. We are seated on the second floor over looking the dance floor where people were pretty much having sex on the floor. I looked away with a blush on my face because I'm really not use to this even though I spent time in a brothel. We order our food and our sake; the two ends up smashed after challenging me to a drinking match which I easily won. I grabbed the two and stumbled out of the place I had to activate my eyes for couple of minutes to memorize the way back to the apartment. We were in a back alley cause I didn't want anyone to see me use my eyes, but since I was tipsy a little my focus wasn't a hundred percent. I felt my self being smashed into a wall, I roll to the side to avoid the next hit, I summoned my jutsu

_**Army of a hundred samurai **_and my 10 attackers were pulled up against the wall and I stumble over to them till one of them yells out**; **

**"We were hired to kill you three from the Fujimaru clan so please don't kill us!"** oh I must look scary, Cool! I Scrunched up my face to see if I looked any scarier and they got more scared, I used

_**Memory manipulation**_ jutsu the old man taught me to erase their memory about my eyes and identity. I picked up my friends and stumbled my way to the apartment, and finally got into the building. I had to lean Risa and Yoichi against a door so I could focus on getting the key into the hole before I lost my patience and just blew the door down. I heard a noise behind me before I hear two loud thunks and I turn around to see the door behind me open and the thunks were Risa and Yoichi _**"Oh they're going to feel that tomorrow"**_

I hear a sexy dark chuckle and look up to see a blurry figure before I see him swoop up Risa and Yoichi easily and step into our now open apartment. He goes into the bedroom and puts them in there and comes back to kneel in front of me and I squint to see his face but he just laughs again and swoops me up and puts me on the couch, he takes off my boots and some how all my weapons. He takes the blanket and tucks me in and kisses my forehead and bends down to whisper in my ear **"Have a good sleep Hime of the Heavens**" I hear the door quietly shut and I take the mans words into my dream.

**"N~a~t~a w~a~k~e u~p!" **Ugh Baka man and his Baka singing.

I roll over in my bed to get away from then I'm on the floor with a sore butt and I realize I was on the couch.

"_**Kuso"**_

I heard Yoichi's laughter as he drags me and an equally annoyed Risa out of our apartment to the baths which are empty this early in the morning and dumps us in. 20 Minutes later we come out pissed as hell but it soon changes as we see Yoichi with food and tea. We walk down the street to the meeting point we had with kids only see 9 highly excited talking, heading ache causing brats making a ruckus.

"**shut the hell up brats, the adults need quiet time so not even a peep got it?"** They all nod and seemed smart enough to cross us this morning, too bad Yoichi didn't stop singing. The herbs I took this morning seemed to work as by the time we got to our training beach my head ache was gone. We split into our teams, we walked along till we ran into a cliff, I called a halt and we all sat down me facing them.

"_**Today we are going to work on our chakra by meditating, you are going to do this every morning for at least 30 minutes before you come to meet me, and I can tell if you don't. So Sit comfortable and put your hands together like you would start a jutsu, close your eyes and I want you to take 10 deep breaths. With each breath empty your mind and open your senses."**_ They did what they were told And I got into my meditation pose as the sound of the ocean helped rock us into a trance.  
_**"I want you to focus on your hearing, forget about everything else but what you hear and I want you tell me what you hear."**_

"**The ocean"**

"**Birds"**

"**Leaves"**

"_**good, now I want you to focus on what you smell."**_ This continued for and half an hour till we were all relaxed.

"_**Ok everyone I want you to focus on yourself, I want you to feel deep inside yourself, feel the blood running through your veins, the breath in your lungs and the beat of your heart. Good now focus on the energy of your chakra; feel it, try pushing and pulling it. Now with each breath we summon our chakra then we let it go as we let go our breath, good."**_

I had my eyes activated as I watched them pull and push at their chakra, they didn't have any control over it yet but they were off to a good start.

It was 8:30 by the time we finished our meditation and I showed them proper stretches and had them redo it by themselves.

"_**So were going to start out on basic conditioning so first thing we're going to run 3 miles, when you're finished we'll start on your brain with strategy and others then in the afternoon we'll work on taijutsu and ninjutsu. We'll finish up with a team bonding activity I'll have set up." **_

"**So it will be like this everyday? When are going to learn some super cool jutsu so we kick some ass!"**

"_**first you have a ways to go before I'll start showing you jutsu's and secondly you are not to use swear words in front of me or you'll be doing extra conditioning."**_

I heard them groan and I smile at them, as I turn around and start running with them following me, I pass Risa and Yoichi and their teams join us for a run while their senseis take a nap. _Lazy Bastards_.

We only make it a mile before they pass out and it takes most of the morning to drag them back to our training grounds. I spend 11:30 till 1 handing them scrolls I wanted them to study at home before we go over the basics of being a nin and I give them some situations and their answers are terrible as I read them.

"_**All right you're going to attack me so I can see how good your offensive is**_." They never get to attacking me as they trip over each other to get to me. So Instead I show them the basic stances for the hard fist and tell them to repeat it till they get it right with me correcting them. It makes me wonder what the hell they were taught in the academy and what the other clan nin kids knew.

"_**All right it's 4:30 so lets just sit down. I want all of you to tell what your strength, weakness are, what you want to improve in yourself, dreams, and what you hate what you like and a little about yourselves."**_

"**My name is Mizuki, I have 7 brothers and sister all working in various jobs but I'm the only nin. My dream is to become an anbu and support my family, I hate that everyday everyone tells me to quit being a nin and start being responsible and get a job I actually have a future in. I like my team and so far my sensei, what I want to improve is everything. My strength is my looks and my weakness is that I'm weak."**

I nod at the girl and turn my head to Jun and I nod at him telling him it's his turn.

"**my name it Jun I live with my mother and her boyfriend, um I like my team and sensei I uh hate people who want to hurt others for no reason, my weakness is I'm shy and weak and I have no strength, um I want to improve in everything please and my dream is to be free and protect the people close to me."**

I Look at the boy as his hair covers his face but his words hit a cord in me.

"**I am Roku and I want to show everyone you don't have to be from clan to be a good shinobi, I hate those who thinks people from normal families are below them and I want to become a Kage because I'm too weak right now."**

I Smile at them, but I could help think that the damage done to their minds from all the put downs was going to take a while. I tell them to practice what I showed them and study the scrolls for tomorrow. I see all nine of the students trudge their way home looking tired as Yoichi was gabbing away and Risa was replying to him on my other side.

Please review and who you think should be the stranger...?


	18. Chapter 18

Risa drags us to a loud restaurant as I order my food and some what listen to the two argue over something.

"**Well look what we have here, The whore, the freak and the crazy. We're trying to eat so why don't you leave cause dirt like you doesn't belong here!"**

The three of us look over to see three big guys leaning over us wearing smirks.

"**We'll how about you make us baldy!"**

_Hmm, Risa you don't know when to shut up do you_? I see the huge bald go to punch Risa but she nails him in the face and the fight is on. I lean back and lift my sake as blonde comes crashing into my table, I continue to sip my sake when I hear Risa over the noise.

"**Are done with your sake yet because we could use some help Nata!"**

I glance to where Risa and Yoichi are on the pool table swing pool sticks around surrounded by men.

I finish my sake as I set it on the knocked out blonde's stomach and stand up to catch a wayward pool stick. I walk to the group calmly as one of them charges at me and I side step while slapping him in the ass with the stick, I use the stick as I would my nagata and I soon take out the men hitting them in their pressure points.

"**You now you could have done that earlier Nata!"**

"_**Well next time you know to wait till I'm done my sake to start a fight."**_

Yoichi and Risa just burst out laugh as we went out of the restaurant and make our way back to the apartment once again drunk. We get into the building and when we get to the door Risa bends down to get the key into the hole and I lean on the door behind her**. "Hey watcha lookin at Risa**?" Then Yoichi's head came crashing down on Risa's and they fall to the ground not moving. "_**Kuso"**_ I close my eyes and sigh before I hear a sound and I'm falling, I close my eyes waiting for the ouches but they don't come only the warmth and a very dark sexy chuckle and a great smell. **" My, My Hime falling into my lap again?"** I try to look at him but I only groan as I'm lifted into my magically opened apartment and I'm set on the couch with the strange good smelling man tucking me in and repeating the words from last night.

Three months later

"**N~a~t~a w~a~k~e u~p!" **Ugh Baka man and his Baka singing.

I roll over in my bed to get away from then I'm on the floor with a sore butt and I realize I was on the couch.

I get up and I grab my stuff as we head out the baths with Yoichi singing some song I've heard a hundred times. We finish at the baths as I make my way to the tea house to get some much needed caffeine.

"**Ah good morning Nata-san, Mizuki-chan will be right down."**

"_**Hn."**_ I go sit down at my corner table till I'm joined by Roku and Jun

"**Morning Sensei"**

"_**Hn"**_

"**Why do girls take for ever?"**

I smile at Jun who had become more out going but his new found loudness tended to get him in trouble just as Mizuki winds up and smacks him on the head and Roku and I smirk.

"**I'm so excited! Today we get our fist mission!"**

I smile at Mizuki's excitement and I look at Roku and I can tell he's worried about something but I wait to see if the others notice. Over the past two months the three of them have gotten closer and spend a lot of time together so they can pick up on each others moods quick.

"**Nani Roku?"** Jun usually notices first about these things, sometimes he even beats me.

"**Have we really changed? I look the same as I did before we met sensei."**

"**ah we do look the same so have we changed in other places or we the same?"**

"_**Stop, you have changed since the first time I met you more then you can Imagine, but if it's the look that's bothering you then we'll spend the morning by me giving you a new look."**_

They trust me enough to know that they have changed so now their focus is on the shopping spree I'm about to take them on. We walk down the street and we go into a hair salon and I sit the three down and tell the hair people what to do and they get to work. I had them cut Roku's hair shorter then spike them up getting them out of eyes, Mizuki's hair was evened out and put into a neater style as the hair dresser gave her tips and Jun's hair was cut down to his ears do we could see his face. I saw Mizuki blush as she saw Jun's face and Jun in turn blushed twice as red as Roku and I shared a smirk. Next I took them to a clothing store and bought them outfits, Roku had a long dark blue shirt with light blue lining while wearing silver shorts, Mizuki got a Red tank top that went down to her lower thighs that hid her black sorts with a dark blue scarf that wrapped and her neck. Then Came Jun who I had managed to convince a dark green tank with a short sleeved fishnet and black pants, and I have no doubt him and Roku are going to get a lot of fans. I then took them to the shinobi shop and bought them a bunch of supplies, Roku added Bandages going up to his elbows like I have, Jun went with black and silver arm bands and Mizuki bought gloves with out the fingers. We loaded op on some new weapons and I saw them eyeing some of the more special weapons, Mizuki was looking at the Sais, Jun at the sword and Roku at the Nagata. I stored that info away as we made our way to the tower only to be intercepted by Risa and Yoichi, I saw Uno and Keade blush as they see Roku and Jun but they just ignore them as they talk with the others.

"**Ne Nata you gave your kiddies a make over! I want to give mine one to but they won't let me!"**

"**My they all look so delicious I just want to eat them! Roku and Jun are going to get chased by girls and Mizuki is going to have a lot of admires!" **

"_**Hn"**_

We make our way to the tower to see a whole lot of kids hanging around the entrance, I see a lot of the kids take double looks at my team but my kiddoes just ignore them and go sit in the grass, most of the girls follow to see if they can get close but they don't get too close as Mizuki, Uno, Keade stop them. I enter the building with Yoichi and Risa behind me and we maneuver our way to the desk to see what missions were left. I'm pissed since there are only a couple missions left, we had been told a later time so we would get the bottom pick. I sigh as I pick the last mission left and go write my name down, I walk back out to see a crowd and I hear the fight chant. I make my way to see Roku fighting some other kid and both have scratches on them but what pisses me off is the jounin egging them on. Before the boys collide they're lifted off the ground and thrown to either side, They look at me like I was crazy but my attention was on Roku as he hangs his hatred filled eyes in shame.

"_**let's go I have a mission."**_

"**Hey look the little boy is running away! You'll be a genin forever just like your dad!"**

Feh what a mouthy little punk, I turn to look at the boy.

"**That boy was on even level with you so that means you'll be genin forever too, right?"**

I close my mouth as my words were taken from me by the smiling Naota.

The boy looks like a fish as he processes what the man says before he scowls and curses, others looked shocked as they realized the a kid with out a clan was on even taijutsu level with one of theirs, of course there were some happy faces as well but not a lot.

I walk away not bothering to listen to their excuse, promises or whining, but I did realize I was no longer alone as I turn to glance at the nin beside me.

"_**nani?'**_

"**Interesting that the boy was able to handle his own with a clan kid, I have to say that I've never seen it happen before."**

"_**Hn"**_

"**I think things will get interesting with you around Nata-san, I'll have to pay more attention to you."**

And then he's gone as I round the corner to the gates to see my team waiting for me looking sheepishly.

"_**From now on you are not to get into fights like that no matter what they say, only walk away cause you have to learn which battle to fight."**_ I see them nod as I use my healing on Roku and I see his downcast eyes and I let out another sigh.

"_**You do realize we've left them all in a panic."**_ Roku looked confused till Jun piped up.

"**Roku, you were even with a clan kid, that's not suppose to happen so they're probably freaked of how much stronger you've got."**

"_**How much all of you have gotten stronger."**_ They laugh as I let them take the lead as we leave the city to go to our mission. It Takes us a week to reach our destination but we did take our time, During our trip I taught them to track, to hunt, to hide, set good traps and what herbs they could use to heal, cook and kill. We reached our destination in Snow country to pick up our mission, we were to go to Snow country and deliver a letter to some Nin we were currently climbing a mountain to meet.

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

"**Whose there?"**

"**We're from Mist country are you Satoshi-dono?"**

"**I will not tolerate intruders you will die!"**

I see a bunch of pigmies come out of the shadows, I transport out of there leaving my team with my clone while I try to find the summoner. I activate my eyes as my team starts to cut down the...illusions? I see the summoner as I race toward him and put a kunai to his throat.

"_**Dispel the illusion, we did not come here to cause you harm, we only want to talk with you." **_

"**that's what they all say till they turn around and try to kill me!"**

"_**Trust me, I if wanted to kill you you'd be dead, so since you're alive I have no intention to kill you."**_

The man grunted and I sensed the illusion fade as my team joined me looking pretty rough, they were surprised to find me here when I suppose to be with them the whole time.

I release the man as he starts to grumble under his breath as he leads us up the mountain.

'_**I heard that and don't even think about it."**_

We reach his house only to find out it was castle, we were greeted by his servants but he just told them to get lost as they scurried away_, Heh Maybe he's not so bad._

We reach the end of a long hallway till We reach the end and the huge doors that swing open when the grumpy man says some words. The room was a huge office made all with dark wood and crimson trim, we sat our selves on the chairs that faced the giant desk.

Mizuki hands the man the scroll but the old man just throws it into the fire not even bothering to open.

"**Oi what the hell? You didn't even open it!" **

"**Shut up little girl, I didn't open it because I know what's in it. It's the same scroll with the same threat I get from everyone else and my answer is always no."**

Mizuki and the Grumpy old man start arguing and I just take a look around while Roku and Jun try to calm them down.

I turn my head sizing up the new intruder but find him harmless as I return to my searching's.

"**Satoshi-sama, It's Hanako-sama! She's gotten worse!"**

The old man fully turns his attention to the servant and storms out the door, my team follows him and I tag along further behind them. We walked for about 15 minutes through twists and turns till we reached a bedroom and the old man rushed to the bed and I see a sick girl. The old man yelled at the doctor as I looked to an older woman, her daughter and another small baby, they had tears running down their faces as they stared at the figure on the bed.

"**What the hell are you doing here?"** the old man finally saw us and Jun surprisingly was the first to speak.

"**Is there anything we can do for her?"**

"**Not unless you know a way to heal the incurable?"**

"**A phoenix!"** We turned to see a small boy standing in a doorway

"**Nobodies seen a one of those for hundreds of years Natsume."**

The boy glares at his mother and runs away out the door yelling

"**I'll save Hana-ne-chan myself! I'll find the phoenix!"**

My team start to chase the boy as to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. I Turn my back To the family and look at the desk covered in maps with marks on them and I look close to see them mostly on a mountain range.

"**My son died trying look for those damn birds; my eldest granddaughter seems to have inherited his obsession."**

I see the old man look at the maps in sadness and pain but his fist clenched at his side show his anger.

"_**They were close but Phoenix's live in the Sumi mountain range on the tallest mountain."**_

I glance to see the old man look at me with astonishment and I just smile at him.

"**You know where they are? How?"**

"_**I don't know if they're still there but if they still existed they would be there."**_

Later in the evening

The table was silent as we ate our meals till the grumpy old man spoke up;

"**If you bring me the tears of a phoenix I will give you what your look for and more."**

The old man was looking straight at me and the others at the table looked between us.

"**Sensei you know where the phoenixes are?"**

"_**Hai"**_

"**Then lets go and get them in the morning!"**

"_**No we leave for mist in the morning."**_

"**nani? Why won't we help them?'**

"_**Helping them is not our mission, besides the Sumi mountains would take weeks to go and the chance of survival is very low. Now no more questions and eat your food."**_

I can see the wheels turning in my teams heads and I internally sigh at the thought of making the journey, I see the old bastard smile as he knows he's won and I finish my food and start planning in my head.

"**Are you sure we can do this with out sensei Roku?"**

'**We have no choice we promised Natsume we go and I have no intention of breaking my promise even if it means my death"**

"_**Hopefully there will be no dying on this mission so I'd rather we not think about that hmm?"**_

"**Sensei you're coming with us?"**

"_**ah Hai, you're my students and I couldn't let you get killed could I? Besides this will be good training for you."**_

They all frown at my training suggestion but soon their smiles show through as I go over the winter equipment and how to use it.

We had been traveling for about a week till we reached the bottom of the mountains and we were about to head into the last village.

I buy them a huge dinner, and fill them up as much as I can before I leave them to go find us a guide to the Sumi Mountains. My search turns up zero as no one is crazy enough to go to the Sumi mountains or they don't know how to get there till a shop owner refers me to a hermit living on top of a mountain. I make my way up the hill avoiding all the traps till I find a log cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. I knock on the door and I raise the pouch of money to his face and he lets me in.

"**where?"**

"_**Sumi"**_

"**Be here tomorrow morning here a list of what you'll need."**

"_**Thanks"**_

"**don't thank me, I could be leading you to your death."**

"_**actually you'd lead all 4 of us but if I go, I promise you'll be right behind me."**_

The one eyed, long silver haired man just grunts and barks out a laugh as I transport back to the hotel room.

We wake up early in the morning and we pack up everything we need as I reread the journal entry on the phoenixes. It turns out Hikaru made the same journey I was about to do and gained the ability to summon Phoenix's, so I have an ulterior motive as this is also my next check point on my map.

I transport us to the cabin to hear voices from the cabin so we go toward the cabin and I walk right into to it to see a very sexy guy beside the hermit.

"_**Ah, were ready hermit."**_

"**good, this is my apprentice Tetsuya he'll be joining us."**

"**good morning it's-"**

"_**Hn, I don't care"**_

I leave the cabin and shut the door behind me to block out what just happened, I can not afford to be distracted by him.

The sexy guy comes out, he's wearing A huge parka but his blue eyes and Silver hair stand out some how, _or maybe I'm just staring at him?_ I break out of my trance to see them all staring at me, I frown and say

"_**nani?'**_

"**ne sensei what were you thinking about? We were all saying our names."**

"_**ah ,Nata"**_

"**Nata is a very pretty name."**

I look at sexy guy and nod as I don't trust myself not to jump him right here and now.

"**well let's go then and listen as I explain about winter traveling and mountain climbing."**

Some how I end up in the back with sexy guy as I can tell he's look at me and I sigh and follow my team who is following the hermit.

The first night we camp a little ways away from a river and the hermit gives me the order to catch fish for dinner. I find my way to the steam and take out a kunai, I'm there about 15 minutes and haven't caught anything.

"_**Feh, you think your so smart you little bastards, just you wait till I catch you!"**_ I hear a laugh and it startled me so much I slipped in the water and I get slapped in the face with a tail. I was about to destroy the river when I felt arms pull me out, I liked the stranger back in mist hold better then his but I wasn't exactly in a rush for him to let me go.

"**Hmm, you look like you were about to destroy poor little river. Why don't you use water jutsu's?"**

My eye twitches and I tilt my head up so he can see my frown and snap back;

"_**I would but I don't know any water jutsu's"**_

I see him raise his eyebrows at me before he smirks at me;

"**A mist sensei who doesn't know any water jutsu's? Ha-ha since your so pretty I'll teach you a few k?"**

I smile at him before I step out of his arms and watch him explain a jutsu that easily gets fish out of the water. We walk back to the camp talking to see the hermit giving my team some work to do so I start cooking the fish using spices.

"**damn I've had fish for years but this is definitely the best I've ever had Nata-chan!"** I smile at Tetsuya and he smiles back till I hear Roku clear his throat and I realize we were staring at each other so I blush while everyone laughs.

It had been four months since we started going through the mountains and Tetsuya and I had gotten close, I was falling in love with him and there was no going back for me. He was perfect but I couldn't understand why I didn't tell him my real identity but something held me back. My team liked him well enough but they took a liking to the hermit more and so I was often left with Tetsuya while he trained me in water jutsu's. I had gotten good and picked up a lot quicker then the earth jutsu's, I could even have sparring matches with him, even though I lost he said I have a huge amount of potential.

"**Hey Kogara-dono can we camp here? I want to try out the hot springs!"**

I laugh at Mizuki and her excitement as we leave the boys to set up camp while I secretly activate my eyes to find a hot springs fast.

"**ah this is so great! And the best part is no boys to annoy us sensei!"**

"_**Hai Mizuki-chan."**_

"**Sensei…What happened to your back?"** I slip into the springs as I finish stripping,_ damn I've got to be more careful!_

"_**It's a story for when you older Mizuki"**_

"**Did anyone rescue you?"**

"_**No, I was alone by choice so the only person I could rely on was myself."**_

"**Sensei why are you here? I mean I owe a lot to you but why would some one like you be alone?"**

"_**some one like me?**_

"**You're not the type of person who seems to want to be alone"**

"_**I wasn't always alone but a person close to me was killed because he was my friend."**_

"**Did you get revenge?"**

"_**Hai"**_

"_**revenge can destroy people."**_

"**it didn't destroy you sensei"**

"_**It Destroyed apart of me that I'll never get back Mizuki."**_

"**Would you do it again if you had a choice?"**

"_**Hai"**_

"**You remind me of Iwa's hero."**

"_**ah why?"**_

"**No reason."**

"_**hmm what ever you say Mizuki" **_

Soon Mizuki told me she was leaving and I waved my hand not really listening to her, but a couple of minutes I heard her get back into the pool.

"_**Mizuki I thought you-"**_

"**Since when do I have purple hair?"**

My eyes shoot open and I cover my breasts and lower region and scoot across the spring which isn't very big to get away from Tetsuya.

"_**Get the hell out! And don't look pervert!"**_

He laughs and stands up_- oh my_- to cross the spring in order to trap me with his arms as he leans down to silence my protest with a kiss. I kiss him back and forget that I'm nude as I stand up and kiss him with every bit of passion I have.

"**sensei!"**

I break away and he follows with another kiss as well as his hands pulling me closer.

"**Sensei hurry up!"**

I poof out of the hot spring and quickly get dressed to make my way back to camp through the snow.

_Damn I'm in love and he's distracting me._

_Please review _


	20. Chapter 20

We've found the mountain we were looking for and half way up we found a cave and decided to stay there to wait out the oncoming storm. I was currently snuggled into Tetsuya's side as Mizuki told them a story about Risa and Yoichi and one of our mass training sessions. I have been training my team with the lower level water jutsu's and together one on one we've developed a few special jutsu that they can use in their test. I've also taught them some earth and wind Jutsu's that they can combine with the water, Tetsuya also taught them more techniques as well as the hermit did to. But I've been getting a lot better with Water jutsu as Tetsuya has taught me a couple of forbidden jutsu's, he showed me his strongest jutsu's and I've secretly used my eyes to watch and memorized the words and hand signs and have practice on my own. I fall asleep in Tetsuya's arms as I dream about a future we could have after I finish my mission then there was darkness.

The storm didn't show signs of stopping, I remembered Hikaru similar situation and decide to look of the passage way in the back of the cave while everyone was sleeping. After I felt along the wall till I found a hand print, it was bigger then mine and mostly like male, I put chakra into my hand to light the way but the wall absorbed my chakra as glowing blue pattern spread out along the wall showing me designs and a huge Phoenix in the middle.

"**What the hell is that?"**

I turn around to see everyone awake and staring at the wall.

"**I thinks about time you tell us why were trying to get to the top of this mountain Nata."**

"_**were looking for something."**_

"**holy shit sensei was right she did know where the phoenix were!"**

I glare Mizuki for revealing our mission as I see the hermit and Tetsuya gape at me and the wall.

"_**that's enough pack up I've found away into the mountain."**_

Everyone rushes to get things ready and I continue to stare at the wall trying to make sense of what it was saying.

"**here's your bag Nata, so how we getting through solid rock?"**

I grab the back and give Tetsuya a look before I step up to the bird and push his eye then the wall shakes and start moving.

I take the lead as I activate my eyes so the others don't see, I tie a rope to my waist and we start walking. I'm glad they don't see that right now were on a bridge that drops at least 20 miles down but I'm not so lucky. We make our war through mazes meant to trap people in here for life but I know where I'm going to an extent. We reach another wall as I insert my chakra into it again so the wall comes to life and opens to blind us.

"**Amazing it's so beautiful!"**

"**It really does exist!"**

"**Wow"**

" **Sensei your amazing!"**

I walk down the moss covered stairs to see the stone path lead me further down some more stairs into a wild garden with plants I've never seen before. The others explore as well till Jun pipes up **"hey look what I've found!"** I walk to where everyone is gather to see them crowding an egg, I grab Tetsuya's arm before he can reach for it.

"_**No matter what do not touch a phoenix egg or the baby in side will have the consequences of death."**_

I see the others walk away as I to turn around and continue my exploration, I don't know how long we were looking around then I heard Roku.  
**"You bastard you heard what sensei said, leave it alone!"**

I turn the corner to see Tetsuya push Roku aside and pick up the egg and put it into a bag.

"_**what are you doing? I told you not to touch it!"**_

"**don't be stupid it will make me rich and we can start a life together, so what if it's just one bird?"**

"_**Put it down Tetsuya you will not walk out of here alive with that."**_ I saw him smirk at me and laugh.

"**Do you really think you can kill me? You love me and not too mention you'll only get yourself killed love. You're not on the same level as me so just give up because I really don't want to hurt you Nata I love you."**

"**Don't trust him Nata, He and I had a plan to sell you to the highest bidder and kill off the kids."**

I look at the hermit as he looked at me with shame, my team backed away from him and I was in shock at what he said.

"**shut up old man, Nata it was like that in the beginning but then I fell in love with you so everything changed, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this egg will make us happy."**

"_**If you love me then you you'll put that egg down and wait for us at the entrance Tetsuya."**_

"**no Nata I'm walking out with this egg and you'll have to kill me to stop me."**

I watch him walk up the stairs with the egg, I hang me head as I feel the tears running down my face as I make the hand signs. A giant hand of earth comes out and tries to grab him but he dodges and we end up facing each other.

"**Nata you're not strong enough to beat me."**

I don't reply as I call the earth dragon to shoot him, he barely dodges and looks surprised at me, I grab the egg and give it to Jun.

I see two twin water twisters coming at me and I reflect it with an earth wall, he turns his twisters into ice and my wall breaks as I flip away only to be hit by two behind me. Were on the third level that was a lake except for the stairs and we're in his element, I can fell my self being thrown about the deadly twisters.

"**Sensei!"** I put my hand to the water and cause a wave to push Roku away and out of harms way as the twisters fill my body and mind with pain. I see him use another Jutsu as a wolf from ice is formed and before I can stop it I scream in pain. I activate my eyes and push chakra into the beast as it explodes and the water is all red from my blood.

"**you see Hinata we are surrounded by water and you are no match for me my love, so stop this before I kill you."**

I struggle to get up and I can already feel my blood loss, as I hear him move and the next thing I knew I was underwater. I felt chakra strings hold me in place, I struggle against them and I bleed more and water burns my lungs till I remember a Jutsu Kakashi taught me when I needed to use when collecting herbs in water. I stop struggling and I use my chakra to break my bonds and use chakra to propel me to the top. I see the surprised looks I get when I break the surface but I get up and slowly walk toward Tetsuya.

His ice twisters fall into the lake causing splashes of water to go up in the air, I concentrate and the falling water turning them into sebons and hit an unsuspecting Tetsuya. I see him kneel down in pain till I throw a kunai at him and he manages to flip away to the other side of the lake. I see him make the hand signs for one of his most powerful jutsu's, I start making the same ones combining an other jutsu of mine_** Sea serpent of the black water summoning combine Swamp of hell water style **_His rises first and he waits for me to have my look of fear but I Just look him in the eye as I see mine rise behind him and attack him.

I stumble toward the land where my serpent tossed Tetsuya, he was still alive when I approached him.

"**Nata please I love you don't do this, please"**

I see him bloody and beat with tears in his eyes and I see what I didn't want to, I saw he did love me. I bent down and hugged him as we both cried, I held him tight as my body shook with sobs and his with pain, our tears mixed with our blood as I close my eyes and take in this moment before I give him a kiss.

'_**I love you to Tetsuya, but I'm sorry it's not enough**_" I pump chakra into his heart and I rest my head on his chest as I listen to the last beats of his heart.

"_**I'm so sorry Tetsuya"**_ I give his cold lips one last kiss before I Use earth Tomb no Jutsu and carve his grave stone above the water.

I get up and make my way across the lake to my team, I hear them scream but I can't make out the words as I fall into the lake losing my consciousness.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

When I awake, I feel warm, safe and happy those things I haven't felt since my mother was alive and she use to hold me, but this embrace was different and yet the same. I open my eyes to silky darkness till the cover on top of me is moved and I look into gold eyes, I realize I'm laying on it's body and it was the wing that covered me. Memories come rushing back to me those feelings of earlier faded away while guilt and sadness over came me.

" **your emotions are conflicting Hyuuga."**

I look up into the bird…Phoenix eye and I saw great wisdom and understanding in them.

"_**I'm assuming you saw:**_

"**I Have watched you since birth Hinata I know all about you."**

"_**Why? I don't understand."**_

"**you are a descendent of the only summoner of the phoenix"**

"_**Hikaru? You know him?"**_

"**Yes he made this journey many years ago to save a woman he loved."**

_He came here to save and instead I have killed._

I Look to see the egg beside me and I grab it to wrap it in my jacket to keep it warm.  
**"Will you take responsibility for the hatchling? You know it can kill you if you decide to try to save him."**

"_**Hai I know I could die from creating a contract with you but it's my fault if he dies, so I won't sit back and let the eggs die if I have the ability to save it."**_

The giant phoenix nods and his beak makes a cut across my left forearm and then my last coherent thought was of Tetsuya as the pain over took me. I see many images of memories some of mine and the others are of another hyuuga who I have no doubt is Hikaru. I see him fighting and the jutsu he used, but the weird part was the memories were showing me his jutsu's, his techniques and his style of fighting.

I felt the tingling of chakra run through me, it wasn't mine but it was so powerful so over whelming. It was filing me up till I felt like I could explode but it still felt so warm that I didn't want to stop it. I could defeat anyone with this power, I could become a god, truly unstoppable and there was no one who would think of me weak. I saw images of everyone I've ever cared about, I saw them bowing at my feet and the ones who stood in my way I destroyed. I was the most powerful being and I loved it! Then the image of me destroying Kohona and the terrified faces that had thought me weak was amazing it was great! Wait…this is wrong, it don't want this I want to protect Kohona. I started to fight this sensation, every image of me hurting others only fueled my struggle against this power. I knew I wasn't strong enough to kill what ever was trying to seduce me but that didn't stop me from fighting it with everything I had.

I fought till there were no images , no blood thirst, not even the power that had once so filled me up, till there was nothing. I was stumbling in my own darkness, I was alone and I didn't now what to do now, there was nothing to fight. I think I was sitting but I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure about where I was or what I was going to do. I curled myself into a ball and I thought to myself this is how it should be, I am alone and there is no one close to me to be hurt. This way I won't feel pain when some one hurts or betrays me, I won't feel my heart being ripped cause here I don't have one. I don't have to fall in love here only to be hurt later, I won't have to grow fond of any one here to later have to see them die or having to leave. I have no feelings here, no heart, no pain, no one but myself because that's all I need. I don't need anyone and no one needs me cause no one cares about me-I stop in mid thought as I remember one by one the people in my life that cared about me. I see my families' rare warm eyes, my Kohona life that is waiting for me, Suna who wanted to protect me, Iwa that needed and welcomed me and mist who I still have a promise to keep. I am never alone as long as I keep my precious memories alive I'll never become empty.

I see the memories of my loved ones start to fill me up and I feel their light till I'm no longer blind and I'm no longer alone. I feel the shift as one memory fights its way to the front of my vision.

FLB

I see my three year old self running down the hallway looking frantic, it was night and I see myself stop at one of the branch room and I push the door open. I see a crying Neji look up at the little me before I take I few steps till I'm dashing across the room, I fling myself at Neji and I knock him down hugging and crying. I can here my sobs and Neji's as I watch the old memory from the doorway. I here me apologizing through my hiccups, I make out the rest of my words as I try to console Neji, I see something I don't remember as I watch Neji hold me tighter as he silently cries into my shoulder. I watch for a while till the little me falls asleep in Neji's arms but Neji is awake and is still holding me tight as he grabs a blanket from his bed and wraps it around us.

"**I know I should give you back to the main house but I'll keep you here just for tonight Hinata-sama, I don't think I can let go of you just yet."** He whispers this to the silent room as I sit there in shock. The image swirls till I see the next day, I know what's going to happen as I once again see the small self approaching the same door with a container of cookies I had made. I see Neji open the door and glare at me.

"**Main house teme's like you should stay on your side."**

I see my self start to tear and the confusion in my eyes.

"**It's your fault my father is dead, I hate you Hinata-sama! Leave me alone and never come back or else!"** I see myself stare wide eyed at Neji before I drop the container and run away with tears, I don't follow as I know I'll spend the night crying, instead I stay with Neji. I'm surprised as I see the door open to reveal two council members who go through the door but stop and to say to Neji. **"Remember this is for the best, as a branch member it is your destiny to serve us and remain as a hyuuga dog Neji**"

"**Yes your influence on Hinata-sama is not good, she is the reason your father is dead do not forget that or you will become weak like her."** I wanted to strangle them as they walked down the hallway. I looked back at Neji to see him staring down the opposite way where I had run off to, I saw him bend down to my broken cookies and card, he picks them up as he goes back into the apartment and I follow him in to see him place my card under his pillow as he opens the container to eat my cookies with a small smile. So it was my fault that the elders manipulated him into losing his heart.

Then the image shifts and I'm looking at a five year old version of my self sitting beside my mothers bed with tears in my eyes, I can here Hanabi in the next room and everyone fussing over her but I'm alone with my mother.

"**Hinata my love promise me you'll look after Hanabi, I love the both of you so much but I can't stay here anymore. I have to go now so please show me your smile as the last thing I see my sun."** I see myself smiling at her as I stop breathing, My little self starts crying as she grabs on to my mother and curls up in the dead woman's embrace and begs her not to go. I look at the ceiling instead of the scene I had seen so many times in my night mares.

The image shifts again to the day of my mothers funeral as I stand there off to the side alone as everyone crowds around Hanabi, but I stand there staring at my mothers grave till I realize I'm alone. I stare at myself wishing I could hold her but I know some one else is about to, I see the boys back as he bends down and picks me up taking me home, I see him tucking me in and climbing out the window not seen. I watch random scenes of the boy comforting me as my family has beaten me, I see him take away my loneliness and I hate him for it. I see the eight year old version of my self running through the woods, everything has a red glow from the blood moon. I want to stop her tell her to go home but I know it's to late as she stops for a rest and the hairs on my arm stand up.

"**You should be at home Hinata"**

"_**Itachi-ne?"**_

I see him land on the ground and my stomach turns at the vision of him making me smile. I see him approach me and my arms go up as signal I want to be held and so he picks me up, at the time I didn't see the blood on him but standing here I see it reflect the in the crimson moon light.

"**I'm leaving Hinata, there is nothing here that holds me here but you and Sasuke, Sasuke will come to me in time but I will have to take care of you tonight or I'll never be free."** I see my self start to tremble as I stare into his eyes as I go limp with a whimper. He puts me down mockingly gentle as he stares at me for some time and strokes my hair then takes my hand and places a kiss on my palm before he walks away into the shadows. I collapse as I stare at my prone body for hours till I get restless and I walk through the now light woods till I find Kakashi of all people in a _anbu uniform?_ I try to grab him but I just go right through him, I start lose my patience and I see him looking at me with wide eyes and I realize I'm glowing with chakra. I walk back to myself and Kakashi follows me till he sees my little me and he rushes to me. I can tell he doesn't know what to do so I use my chakra to carve out Itachi's eyes and Kakashi gets it as he uses his to wake me before I die.

The image shifts as I see my 14 year old self laying in the middle of the training ground in the middle of the day with rain pouring down, I see all the cuts and bruises from the fight I had with my family, they had called me weak and worthless and in the end had exiled me. I followed me as I stumbled through the forest till I tripped on a tree root, I pulled myself up and sighed. I saw the approach of the others so I stood there and saw me stiffen then relax at the sound of her friends voices.

"**Look it's not her fault she's weak Naruto, she tries!" **

"**Look we all care about her, so that's why we should all do this!"**

"**Naruto is right Kiba It's going to take all of us to convince her."**

"**Shino! You know how much being a Nin means to her I won't be apart of this."**

"**Are you sure Kiba that you don't want to just stay on her good graces cause your in love with her?"**

"**Shut the fuck up Nara!"**

"**She's in love with Naruto baka, get over it!"**

"**I know! But that has nothing to with this sand bitch"**

"**Look we find Hinata and convince her to stop being a Nin and none of us have to worry about her again."**

"**Yeah Chouji is right!"**

"**Feh, troublesome, you do realize if she does this then she'll be exiled from her family right?"**

"**It doesn't matter, even if she doesn't agree we'll go to Hokage-sama and she'll agree!"**

"**Hinata is in love with me?"**

I see them leave, I only remember certain parts of the convocation but hearing that they're responsible for Tsunade taking me off missions hurt, a lot.

The image shifts again as I see myself with three others at the north gate.

"**Look Hinata, were sorry but Hokage Sama thought Yuma-chan might be better suited for this mission."**

"**Beside now you can rest up for the next mission we go on when we come back."**

"**Yeah we didn't even know about till the today, we'll talk to Hokage Sama when we get back and demand to be put back together!"**

"**After all team 8 isn't whole with out you Hinata-chan."**

I see myself smile at them and walk away as Kiba and Shin return to Yuma.

"**Everything ok?"**

"**Yeah Hinata just wanted to say goodbye."**

"**I have to say I'm excited to be on team 8 from now on, I know it's mean to say but I'm glad that you guys asked Hokage-sama for a replacement and you picked me! I know we'll make team 8 twice as better!"**

I see Kiba and Shino smile as I stare in shock, they replaced me on purpose? I remember the pain I had felt watching those three come back from every mission laughing, the pain at hearing about the 'new' team 8 mission successes, the pain at being forgotten. I see myself staring at the ramen stand where the rookie nine and their sensei's are having dinner, I see Yuma and I know she belongs there more then I ever I did.

The image fades away as I see myself on a park bench and I smile cause I know this is a good memory. I smile even more as I see naruto approach me and sit beside me, I laugh at my stuttering and so does naruto as I blushed even more. I watch myself stutter out a confession, I see his shocked face as he starts stuttering, I start to get up in sadness and tears as I think he's about to say no but he surprised e by catching me. He says yes and I in a moment of insanity jump up and hug him, I realize what I was doing so I let go but Naruto just laughs and says good night as I run of happy. I decide to stay with Naruto and this moment since I know what hell will be waiting for me at home. But to my surprise I hear Naruto curse,

"**Shit what have I gotten myself into?"** I see a second person join him on the bench.

"**Hey naruto I need to talk to you- are you ok?"**

"**Sakura-chan! I uh, not really."**

"**What happened?"**

"**I Told Hinata-chan I'd go out with her because I felt bad for her."** I stared at shock at Naruto and apparently Sakura felt the same way.

"**Your going out with Hinata! Why would you do that? I was about to confess I liked you but now your with Hinata!"** I saw her walk away but naruto grabbed on to her and kissed her hard.

"**I love you Sakura, I've always loved you, Hinata doesn't mean anything I'll break up with her tonight I'll-"**

"**No you have to keep going out with her or you'll break her naruto , I can wait."** I see them smile at each other as my heart feels like it was ripped. I watch the image swirl as I see scenes of all three of us, of them sneaking in moments when I wasn't looking, midnight meetings and secret notes till the image stopped on one night in particular. It was the night things got bad at the house and I was beaten and bloodied more then usual as I made my way to Naruto's apartment, I used the key he always hid to go in, I heard noises in the bedroom, at the time I had lost a lot of blood and wasn't thinking as I watched myself go into the bedroom to find naruto and Sakura naked and having sex, all three of us stopped and they look at my state.

"**Kami Hinata what happened?"** I see myself rush out of the apartment, but I stayed as I watched naruto dash to get dressed,

"**Fuck when I find who ever did that to Hinata I'll fucking kill them I'll-"**

"**Naruto! She just caught her boyfriend and best friend in bed together! She's not going to want to be around us!"**

"**Do think that matters? You saw her! She needs us whether she wants it or not."** I walk out of the apartment and I find myself passed out on a bench, this part of my memory ends as I wait to see who finds me. I stared out into the open night my thoughts in turmoil till there broken by foot steps, I was seriously shocked when I turned around to see Gaara of all people stroke my cheek and pull the hair away from my face, he picks me up and starts walking and I follow. I see him going into the hotel and to his suite as he gently puts me down on the bed and starts to bandage my wounds. I watch him watching me as the sun comes up and he once again picks me up, but this time we leave out the window. He takes me back to the hyuuga compound and strange he knew where exactly my bedroom was, but he tucks me in and heads back to the window.

"**Your too fragile to be alone, one day when I have enough power I'll bring you to my home and I'll hold you forever and never let you go."** With that he was gone and so was the image.

After that I watched as the images changed, showing all painful ones till I reach a scene in Iwa when I had been on a scouting mission by myself. The mission that haunted my every dream, my every tainted memory. I can still hear the children scream as they were being burnt to death in the building, crying out for help for their mothers and fathers, I see the families struggle as they try to try free themselves to get to the children and their screams as well, but no one escapes and the screams continue. I see the soldiers drag the women to the center, as the men rip off their clothing and toss them about till they get bored, they hold them down as they rape them, the girls were the worst, virgin blood staining the ground and once again there is no rescue. I look up to see Mutsumi's laughing face as he rapes a couple of girls, I see myself fighting against the chakra shackles, the blood of my wounds where I had been betrayed, I know it was Kata but at the time I didn't. I saw him step up to me gloating that he caught the infamous Hina! Then went on to say that no one could stop him now! I wanted to kill him all over again. I see him ride away ordering them to make me watch all of it before they kill me. Bastard should have killed me then, the soldiers don't listen to their lord and decide to have a little fun with me, they think I'm broken as they release my shackles and drag me out to the center. I can't tare away my eyes as I watch my self slaughter Mutsumi's three hundred men till I no longer recognized me, I see the village men and the remaining woman run away, but the others die till the village is covered in blood and I'm kneeling in it in the middle of the village. I close my eyes as the hair on my neck stand up as I hear myself release a feral scream full of pain and anger. I watch myself cry and continue to hit the ground, I see Eiki put a cloak around me as well as a hand on my shoulder, I remember that warmth that pulled me out of my darkness. I see the image continue to swirl and show me memories till I reached a scene with the hermit and Tetsuya.

"**Look hermit the woman who came to you today has a bounty on her head that you could only dream of. All we have to do is take her to where every the hell she wants to go, but her and her companions never make it back alive. You don't get any blame just a whole lot of money."**

"**Who exactly is she?"**

"**Never mind that just do your part."**

"**But why would mist send an anbu to take out one girl and three kids?"**

"**Mist has no idea I'm here and they have no idea who she is and she's weak so don't worry about it."**

I see the image swirl till I watch myself fight Tetsuya, till I see my self kill him. Then the darkness reigns over me, but this time I almost wish it was the empty darkness from before. This darkness is filled by all the painful memories, I hear all their voices saying that I'm weak, that they hate me till I'm rocking back and forth covering my ears trying to block out the sounds and images, I feel I'm going insane as I relive me past over and over again till there is nothing but pain as well as all the faces I have killed. I see quick pictures of Mai, Roku, Hama, Kumiko, Risa, Mizuki, Yoshi, Jun, and all the people who have never hurt me. I remember them and the good they brought me till I no longer feel the pain just the dull ache and I open my eyes expecting darkness but finding clear silver eyes staring into mine.

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

"**Welcome back Hinata"**

I feel my body is drained so I can't look to where the voice came from but I doesn't matter as there is only one being that could make that voice, Suzuko the giant Phoenix. I hear the rustle of feathers then the phoenix eye is in my blurry vision, I feel cool drops across my skin, I relish in this feelings till I no longer feel the sensation. I open my eyes again to feel my body is good as new and there was a weight on my lap. I look down surprised to see a small midnight phoenix with silver tipped feathers and silver eyes hinted with blue. He was beautiful and I stared at him as he stared at me till I could no longer stand it as I reached for him but I stopped as I stared at the silver and navy tattoo on the inward part of my left arm. I felt my shirt being tugged and found the feathers of the midnight colored phoenix tickle my stomach. I lift my shirt to see it look at me then at me stomach and I lift my shirt up father to see another tattoo that covered my left side going up and down to the point where I couldn't see it unless I took off my clothes.

"**The tattoos on you body signify both our acceptance of the contract and the other gifts we have given you."**

I nod as I stand up and hear a soft chime, I look down to see the midnight phoenix looking at me while flapping its wings and jumping up and down.

"**The hatchling is your companion till death Hinata and will do anything you wish it, he is also a gateway to us."**

I bend down and pick the bird up only to get a good look at my ripped and bloodied clothing. I put Suzu as I named him on my shoulder as I take a look around for something to wear as I see Suzuko get up and move to the other side of the room. I look astonished at the racks of clothing, I look at Suzuko and I see him nod as I walk to the racks and start looking. I find a dark midnight Hakama with silver lining, it had patterns of fire with almost invisible silver and an even darker blue. The boots I found had heels in them but had places where I could put weapons and nobody would the wiser. I found black elbow length gloves and silver arm bands that I put on my biceps that matched the earrings I had on. Lastly I found a dark black cloak simple but warm, I looked inside to find the night starry sky, and I gaped at the inside of my cloak the reverse side seemed to be black but had glowing lights.

"**Interesting you would pick the star cloak, it's immune to elements and immune to tearing, it will protect you from detection by hiding your presence, it can turn the sky into night if you wish or send some one walking into an abyss, you can hide almost anything in it. It will help you when it's needed and you'll find it adaptable to what you need."**

I put it on and I feel a tingle, I'm startled as I hear Suzuko laugh.

"**It seems to like you, it's adapting to your needs and it's getting to know it's new master"**

'_**Ah"**_ I look down to see Suzu chirping happily from a pocket in my cloak and I pat his head.

"**Sensei?"** I look up to the hallway lit by candles then to Suzuko.

"**Go little one we will meet again I feel it, and we will continue to watch over you."** I smile at him as I start to run down the hallway toward the voices, I see the light and I run faster, I reach it and I'm blinded. I'm knocked off my feet as I'm crushed with hugs and wet with tears,

"_**I'm fine that's enough all of you." **_I see all three of my team sit up and stare at me with red eyes as I pat them all on the head, they jump as they here a chirping. I take out Suzu and they gape at him in my palm they ask if the can pet him and I let them. I see a strangled gasp as I see the hermit look at Suzu with happiness and pain. I sigh as I get up and put Suzu on my shoulder wear my cloak had made a nest for him.

"_**Hermit I know you had no real idea what you were dealing with, so I like to think if you did you would have told him no and walked away from him. But you did put my charges in danger and for that I should kill you."**_ I saw them all tense, I know that the kids were angry at the hermit but they still cared deeply for him, but the hermit looked at me with agreeing eyes and I know he would never make a mistake like this again_**. **_

"_**But since there has been enough bloodshed for now I will take you with me so you can repay your debt understood?"**_ I see him gape at me as I smile and the kids forget about being angry and hug the hermit.

"**Thank you Hinata-sama, I Teshigahara Kogara pledge my life to you now and the next." **I stare Shocked at the hermit at what he just did, I meant for him to guide us down the mountains not for him to give me his life.

"**Whose Hinata?"** _Oh shit._

"**Sensei's real name is Hinata." I **stare at Roku wondering how he knew that

"**Hinata? Why did she tell everyone her name is Nata Roku?"**

"**Cause sensei is being hunted by a lot of people so she had to change her name, but none of us can tell anyone or sensei will have to leave."** Feh that little brat knew who I was the whole time.

They stare at me in shock as it sinks in who their sensei really is till they start grinning and swapping stories about the weird stuff I could do and how it all makes sense now. I stop listening as I make my way back to the entrance and I hear the hermit barking at the kids to hurry the hell up and not to make Hinata-sama wait. I feel the wind change and I stop as Jun stops before he hits me but Mizuki bumps into him then into me. They were about to apologize till I held up my hand to make them be quiet. I smile as I see him lift up into the sky the land gracefully on the ground, I walk toward Suzuko as the others stay in their spot in shock.

"**Hmm it seems you need a ride, and we have not left this mountain in too long, will you let us carry you Hinata?" **

"_**A ride would be most appreciated Suzuko."**_ I see other rainbow Phoenixes make their way from the illumined wall to sweep down, I signal my team and the hermit to get on a phoenix as I get on Suzuko. Suzuko is easily the biggest of them all and could fit us all but I don't think he wanted the others to ride him. We were at the edge of the mountains till Suzuko jumped off the cliff and folded his massive wings against his body and we were in a nose dive, I felt laughter over take me as I heard the others yell in fear and the other phoenixes pull up, but we keep going till I see the bottom of the mountain. Finally we pull up as Suzuko's belly skims the lakes water and I keep laughing with Suzu's chirping, I don't know how fast were going but we slow down as I lean back and take in all the sights. We continued this till we were in the grumpy old mans forest and the other phoenixes caught up with us. They set us down in the giant garden and right in front of the Satoshi and his family. I watch the others gladly get down off the others but I choose to address Satoshi on top of Suzuko.

"**Hey old man we have the phoenix's so give us the thing**!" It didn't help Mizuki's tough visage as she puked in the bushes right after she said that. I laughed as I slid off Suzuko And approached the girl in the wheel chair, I took out the bottle of tears Suzuko had gotten me and gave it to her, she drank it as I stood back, we watched as her skin glowed and her sick appearance disappeared. The doctors rushed to her making test and asker her questions but she pushed them away to stare at the hundreds of phoenixes that were every where before she looked Suzuko and she bowed**.**

'**Thank you great one for coming here to heal me!"**

"**Do not thank us human, thank our summonsed for she is the reason we are allowed to leave our mountain again to come here."**

She turned her attention to me and thanked me I nodded to her and I said my good bye to the phoenixes as they took off.

We all went into the house but the grumpy man took me aside to his office while the others celebrated.

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

"**Thank you, you have done the impossible and my daughter is proof of that so as our deal dictates I will give you what you want."** I see him take out a box decorated in gold and black onyx and red amethyst markings. He opens the box as I see nine scrolls tied with silk strips of different colors and he looks at me with deep concentration.

"**Kage's have been sending messages and even coming them selves to collect these, and my family has guarded them for generations. But today I give them to you to do what you will as our agreement. These scrolls showed up on this earth when the Bijuu did, they are all the information on them and there powers, including how to seal them and control them and how to summon them. No one outside our family has ever read them, no one for at least a hundred years has even opened this box."** _Do I really want to give the Mizukage that much power?_

'_**Ah thank you Satoshi I will think about how to proceed very carefully."**_

We joined the celebration but my thoughts stayed on the box and it's contents, I knew what would happen if I gave them the box and I knew what would happen if I didn't. These thought followed me as I slept and through the week it took us to return to mist, hopefully my plan would work and this would be the end of it.

WE walked into the mist tower I had the box under my cloak as I had left Suzu with the hermit who we left outside, I used a henge to change my appearance as we walked thought the Kage's office to stand in front of the Mizukage**. "So it took you five months to deliver a message"** _**"It took five months to deliver the message and complete the mission …Mizukage.**_" I take out the box and open in front the Kage before anyone could get out a word. I see them all gape at us before the Kage shuts the box and dismiss us. We get our paychecks, _which is huge! _And I we get informed of our completion of the s-rank mission we had completed which puts my team in number one. We meet Kogara outside as he passes me Suzu which I put back into my pocket as we all part ways to go home and Kogara wonders off some where. I get to my apartment only to hear moans coming from inside, I groan as I slide down the wall and I pout.

"_**Of all the days Risa!"**_ I know no one is listening cause Suzu is asleep and I'm alone the hallway absolutely exhausted till I feel I'm being lifted into an apartment and put on a soft bed with a kiss on my head. _Hmm I was right when I said liked this guy better then Tetsuya!_

I feel myself being tugged at till I hear arguing of too familiar voices of my friends.

"**Ah your awake Nata! I don't know when you came home last night but you should have told me!"** I look at Risa pouting at me then at Yoshi then to the door wondering if I could escape before they caught me.

"**Don't even think about it! You disappear 5 months when your only suppose to be gone 2 weeks and then you come back out of no where with completion of a s-rank mission! Do you know how many teams are pissed?"**

"_**Hn"**_

"**I know you don't think it was a big deal, but that mission has been a joke for centuries and a genin team manages to complete it. Trust me team 66 and their sensei is the talk of the town! The Underdog!" **

"_**Hai Yoshi"**_

"**Plus it wasn't fun with out you and more painful."** I look up to really see Risa and Yoshi and all of the sudden I'm wide awake as I see their wounds.

"_**Who?"**_

"**We don't want to cause trouble 3 days away from the exams so we're not telling you!"**

"_**."**_

"**Nata it's fine we're alive and that's all that matters."**

"_**Risa, tell. Me. Now."**_I see them shift and look at each other before Risa speaks up.

"**After Roku fought that kid all the clans are starting to get worried so everyone has been giving us some pressure, but since everyone saw you stand up to a clan nin and Roku fight the clan nin the ones who don't belong in a clan have been starting to stand up for themselves and nobodies liking it."**

I can feel my anger but I take deep breaths and decide to meditate, but plans don't go well as 5 minutes later Yoshi is dragging Risa and I to a restaurant. Soon a waiter comes up to us ,at first he looks bored while taking the orders but as soon as he realizes who I am he openly stares at me. I look bored as I look at the waiter till Risa grabs the note book writes down my order and gives the boy a tap to wake him out of his star struck trance, we laugh as he blushes and scatters off. I try to get Risa and Yoshi to lighten up as I can feel the tense atmosphere, I offer to buy them sake and they readily agree.

I order the sake and watch the bartender pour my sake as I tone out the noise of the place, the memories from the trails at Suma are still running through my head, right now I'm thinking about how my friends betrayed me. I'm broken from my reverie as I hear a scream and then some smashes, I feel dread crawl up my spine as I turn around to see the commotion coming from my table. I leave the sake there as I make my way through the crowd to see a scene which entirely pissed me off as I see my friends glaring up at their attackers.

**:Feh not so tough with out your little friends huh you freaks?"**

"**Aye you've finally come out of your hole huh? Just because that Nata bitch is back doesn't mean your safe."** I see the Nin laugh and the others join him, one stops laughing as I see her eyes widen as she stares into my very pissed off ones.

"**Kido behind you" **

"**What the big bad Nata is there and is going to eat me?"**

"_**Feh like hell I would ever eat a piece of shit like you dumb fuck."**_ I see him whip around to resemble a kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

I smile at him before I grab the collar of his shirt and pull till my mouth is right beside his ear.

"_**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now for messing with my friends."**_

The idiot just doesn't know when to shut up,

"_**They deserved it just like when those kids will learn their place!**_" I lose my patience as I drag the man over to the fountain with the fish and dunk his head in there and hold him there.

"_**Now I want you to apologize like a good little dog."**_

He tells me to fuck off and I dunk his head back into the pond paying no mind to his flailing arms. The others approach me but there soon knocked on there asses wondering what the hell just happened.

"_**Nice timing Kogara."**_

"**Of course Nata-sama**" I see Kogara make the floor ice and the other Nin trip. I repeat the process with the piece of shit till I can sense he can't last much longer but I decide to fasten the process as I drag him to the eel. I dunk him in and I can feel the electro currents flowing through out his body, I see him flailing even more and his screams are muffled by water. I pull him out and he whispers and says "**I'm sorry you fuckin bitch" **_**"My, that's not very nice and your apology has no feeling in it**__ "_as I dunk his head back in and out.

"**I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please stop"**_** "Loud enough for everyone to hear and in detail please…no? ok!" **_I dunk him back in and use my chakra to frighten the eels and the piece of shit really lets out a scream.

"**I'm sorry Risa and Yoshi for offending you! I will never do it again I promise! I was the loser when I did those things to you so I'm so sorry please forgive me!"** I drop the man on the floor as he gasps in air.

"_**If you have any sense in you you'll keep that promise, but if you don't I'm sure I could find another way to have you apologize." **_I see the man whimper as I turn to leave with my three companions following me.

"**Heh we missed having you around to do that Nata."**  
I smile at Risa as we leave the restaurant and head towards Mizuki's tea house.

"**You do realize that was that was the last restaurant that we haven't been kicked out of right?"**

**please review!!**


	24. Chapter 24

I curse Yoshi as he drags us to the empty baths and yells at us every five minutes to hurry up and Risa's reply of where he can shove it. We come out of the bath to see Yoshi surround by a lot of woman and I chuckle as we walk past him and ignore Yoshi's shouts of protest. I tell Risa to wait for him while I pick up some stuff and she nods as I make my way to the grocery store. I walk in and go straight to the meat sections and wonder what kind of meat would Suzu like to eat till a presence made himself known.

"**I would suggest chicken for Suzu Nata-sama"**

"_**Ah thank you Kogara, I am lucky that Risa and Yoshi thought Suzu was a just a normal bird."**_

"**Ah about that, in the book Satoshi-san gave you I read that the phoenix has a natural henge as a normal bird, Of course you are immune to it but no one else."**

"_**How can you and the kids see him then?"**_**  
"It seems you have control over who sees it, and I read that when a phoenix is too weak or channeling a lot power its henge dissolves."**

"_**Ah I see thank you Kogara. I have some thing for you to do."**_

"**Hai?"**

"_**I want you to look around and find potential threats against the kids and report back to me."**_

"**As in the clans?"**

"_**Hai, also I want you to keep an eye on the Kage and who he meets, I have a feeling about him."**_

"**As you wish Nata-sama**"

I felt him disappear and I went to the till and bought a roasted chicken and left to go behind the store and watch Suzu devour the chicken before I joined the others.

As all three teams walked into the tower we felt all the stares of clan and non clan alike, my team ignored them as did I but the others got somewhat nervous and scuttled closer to us as we made our way to the check in. Check in was fairly quick as we watched our kids walk through the door to the written part of the exam and we made our way back out to get some lunch. We walked into the lounge with the waiting sensei's for them go quiet as we find a corner of the room to make our selves comfortable for the next half an hour. Some openly glared at us, others tried to hide and some studied us with apprehension, but I sat there and listened to Risa and Yoshi prattle on about some shoes that they wanted to get.

My mind was on the Mizukage and his ambitions; I hope Kogara is able to confirm my suspicions, because if I am right then Mist just got a whole lot more dangerous for me to be here.

The kids started filing out with smiles on their faces and others had a look of absolute pissed, but I forgot about them as my team came in smiling and grinning. All nine of the kids past so we promised we take them out for dinner which I ended up paying for since Yoshi and Risa bought me sake.

The three of us were holding on to each other as we stumble across some streets and Suzu is flying above us and were singing some song I don't know half the words to when I felt a blow to my stomach and I go flying into a brick wall. I don't what hurt more, hitting the wall or falling 6 feet to the concrete. I puke on the ground and I hear foot steps coming my way and I am grabbed and shoved into that damn wall.

"**you should of quit while you –"** I am released blurrily see the man being thrown away, I slide down the wall to sit on the ground to look up into red eyes, I blink and the eyes are gone, the man is gone and I am alone with Risa and Yoshi.

The next morning I wake up to the baka man singing some song while I realize I am in the bath house and Risa is still sleeping in the bath. I nudge her awake and I explain that we both woke up naked in bath house so before I knew it she had a towel wrapped around her and was chasing Yoshi in the middle of the street with a scrub brush. I get dressed and try to remember those red eyes with out success, I shiver at the thought of my almost murder last night and I vow not to get that drunk again while I am in this city or have so many enemies around. We spend our day training just the three of us and I realize Yoshi and Risa are really good jounin as all three of exhausted by the time night comes. We spend our nights at Mizuki's teahouse as it is the only place we haven't been kicked out of and wonder if the kids are doing all right in their three day survival test. On the fourth morning we go to the tower to get our kids and we see all of them tired and hurt sitting against a wall, when they see us they spring up to hug us and they start chattering about everything and the next test which is tomorrow.

I go to the bath house before Risa wakes up and before Yoshi even gets here and make my way to the teahouse to meet up with my team.

"**Nata-sama."** I stop in my tracks as I see Kogara's dark silhouette in the back alley, I know what he has to tell me is important or he wouldn't be here like this.

"_**Come Kogara have breakfast with us, the kids will be happy to see you and we will talk there."**_

He nods and falls into step with me till we reach the closed teahouse and Mizuki's mother to let us in.

"**Good morning Nata-san, Kogara-san I have decided to close the shop in order to Mizuki and the others! And I have a chicken for you and its where it's usually at**." I nod at the woman and go into the back to sit Suzu down and watch in amazement as he eats it while Kogara goes to chat with the kids. I can see the kids are nervous as well as excited, I tell them to go meditate in the yard till I go get them leaving Kogara and I alone in the booth.

"_**So Kogara what have you found that is so important?" **_

"**Hinata-sama I've been around most of the clans to see that their plots are just drunken and spiteful bullshit, but there are a few clans that move quietly and seem to be brave enough to attack you."**

"_**Hmm, I have experienced their assassins as well as the bullshit but I am more interested in the other mission I gave you."**_

"**2 nights ago the Kage met with 2 men in dark cloaks and straw hats, he handed them a box then they parted ways soon after, I could sense the Kage's fear from where I watched."**

"_**Heh, the Kage is fool and he just put everyone at risk if I know him well enough. Kogara stay close and watch for anymore signs of the straw hats; I have a feeling that today is going to get very interesting."**_

_**Please review**_


	25. Chapter 25

Please review!!!

My team walked into the coliseum to be split in two Roku and Mizuki to the north and Jun to the south I wished them good luck and told them I would be watching. I found my seat saved by Yoshi who is sprawled out on all three seats and his hat on top of his face, I smile as I turn my hand into ice and grab his hand. He shrieks loudly and falls of the seats as I take the one in the middle _feh paybacks a bitch _he pouts at me before taking the seat on my left and Risa comes and takes the one on my right. We sit there and watch a few fights before we watch Kozo, Uno and Mori get crushed with dirty tricks and I wince as I see the clan kids taking special sadistic pleasure in defeating them. Keade, Yuko and Matsu manage to tie their opponents and they all get kicked out, the next fight is Jun's.

I can see this is what people have come to see, my kids and the possibility of clan kids getting their ass kicked. Jun calmly steps out into the arena and flashes of my chunin exams pass before my eyes before I push them away and focus on Jun. I relax into my seat as in the first 3 minutes Jun has the upper hand in skill, smarts and strength and the match is soon over with taijutsu alone, the crowds love him as they yell his name in victory.

Most of the people here are just villagers who don't belong to clans and I was told this exam was more then just a bunch of kids fighting but it was a sign of change. Roku was next and his was even quicker as he disabled his opponent by defeating with an ice jutsu. The next fight was Mizuki's and Roku and Jun beside me were more nervous then she was. Her opponent was strong, everyone could see it. I was stone faced as I watched the boy dominate her in taijutsu and ninjutsu and it made me angry that he was toying with her. I saw his hands make some signs and my heart skipped a beat as I realized the jutsu was a jounin level and would kill her.

"**Mizuki!"**

The officials saw it to as we all moved to stop him but we were too late as we were thrown back from the force. I groaned as I rolled over, I started crawling to where Mizuki might be. When the smoke cleared I stopped crawling and looked in shock at Mizuki standing there with a grin on her face and the boy unconscious. I leaned back on my butt and started to laugh after I recognized what she did and it only got louder as I watched them announce her the winner, Jun hugging her and Roku calmly walk up saying;

"**Feh I didn't think it would work but you were right."**

"**Of course I am right, Baka!"**

It was probably one of the moments where I have never been prouder, the crowd was loud and it was impossible to ignore but at this moment there was only me and them and silence.

"**AHHHH!"**

I sense the scream and the fear before I knew what was causing it, I sprang up and caught my team and told them to run, they looked at me strange but when they saw the seriousness of it they ran. The crowd became silent at our behavior but as soon as that happen another scream followed by a howl that made the hair on my neck stand then there was chaos.

'**Hinata-sama I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner I-"**

"_**Enough who and what, tell me now."**_

"**Gobi no Houkou and it's lead by Zetsu." **I look at Kogara and tell him to protect everyone while I deal with the Bijuu, I could tell he wanted to argue but he did what he was told when I through him a small glare.

I felt the earth shaking as I sensed it's approach, I stood still amongst the fleeing and the panic to look at the west wall before its shattered by a fire ball. The Dog Bijuu lets out another terrifying howl and my stomach turns in fear but I stand still as it approaches. I start making the appropriate hand jesters for the sealing as the other shinobi start to attack it in fruitlessness, light glows from my hand and I yell out the last words and the Houkou looks wide eyed at me before it charges at me full speed. I slam my hand into the ground when the Bijuu is inches away from killing me, it lets out a scream of pain and I follow with one of my own as the energy ripples through me. I was close to sealing it when I feel hands grab me and throw me into the ground and the light disappears along with the Bijuu.

When I awake I meet the face of a person I least expected to meet, the Mizukage.

"**Nata-san my emotions are conflicting about you, on one hand you saved us and on the other you betrayed me by giving me only useless information about the Bijuu."**

"_**Do you really think you are to be trusted with that kind of temptation?"**_

He frowned at as he knew I knew about him tricking the Akatsuki and us almost dying because of it. He grunted a response and left the room, but not a second later my team came in hugging me and all talking at once till the nurses told them they have to leave and that I would be fine in the morning. I did not sleep that night as I thought about how much more complicated everything has gotten. I didn't finish the sealing of the Bijuu so the Houkou will be able to reform soon and some one stopped me before I finished the sealing knowing this.

As all 13 of us are leaving the hospital I am stopped by a Nin and everyone looks surprised as he hands me the scroll with a black tie and disappears while I tuck the scroll away to read it later. Nobody mentions because if they did they'll get the answer they don't want and when I read it later and it is what I and everyone else expected. I say good bye to everyone in the morning while giving Kogara instructions to keep teaching the kids and to protect them while I am gone. Risa looks nervous and when no one listened she asked me not to go but I just smile at her and she leaves that night to get drunk, and Yoshi tells me I'll come back, but if I don't he'll come get me himself and I believe every word he says. It's raining that afternoon as I go to the north gate and see about 20 nins or so standing and talking, I approach them and they turn their back to me and I take my gaze to the awaiting forest.

"**See something interesting?"** My body stiffens as I reel at the voice.

"_**Not particularly Naota**_."

He grins at my answer and keeps his silence but does not leave my side as an burley woman steps in front and starts going over the details of the s-rank hunting mission we were about to take on.

The days continue and everyone ignores me and stays away from me except Naota who seems to have become my shadow and from the looks of it nobody like talking to him either. He reminds me of Sai with his always smiling, but the difference was that Naota was pleasant to everyone and liked to talk non-stop about absolutely nothing. Two weeks into the mission the others finally talked to me but in all I wished they didn't. We were fishing and I used my water manipulation to draw the fish toward me, the others were unsuccessful, I gave some to Naota like I had done in the past two weeks and none to the others since they made it clear I hunted my own food.

"**Feh of course the bitch would give some to her lover and not us, feh how selfish!"** I frown as I walk back to Naota's fire and give him the fish before I sit down, I must have not noticed I was frowning but Naota did.

"**What cat fish got your tongue?"** Despite everything I smiled and told him;

"_**They think were lovers and I have no idea how they got that idea."**_ He tilted his head with a smile before he opened his baka mouth.

"**Easy, I told them we were**." I stare at him with shock and he just smiles and continues to gut the fish.

""_**Why would you do something like that!"**_

"**Either we camp over here and let them think were lovers or we camp with them and they start asking questions about your nightmares Nata-san"** I feel the blood draining away from my face at the thought of him knowing what went on in my nightmares.

Ever since I came back from Sumi my nightmare have been getting worse, Risa was always to drunk to hear anything and usually kept myself awake when around others.

"**You know Tetsuya, the name your apologizing about, would it perhaps be Tetsuya Kurosawa of the great Kurosawa Clan? I heard he the anbu captain vanishes a couple months ago and the reward for the Mizukage nephew or killer is quite large. Of course the other names are just as interesting like Neji of the hyuuga clan, Naruto the next Kage of Kohona, Gaara the Kazekage, Eiki, Takaji of Iwa and Sasuke of the Sound for starts. Saying those names with such familiarity makes me wonder who you are Nata-san and with each passing night plans run through my head to make you do what I want when we return home, after all you wouldn't want this to get out would you? Especially if the Mizukage hears about this he'll particularly be interested in you more then he already is." **

"_**What do you want Naota?"**_

"**Hmm, it will have to wait but trust me; you'll have some surprises when we return."**

I did not talk to him for the rest of the night and he did nothing but smile at me, but I could tell in his eyes that I was in trouble, I just pray to Kami he doesn't figure out who I am _or I'll really be screwed._

Since that night I had been extra careful not to use my eyes in fear that Naota would wise on to me but I was getting a really sick feeling about the direction we were heading and when I told the lead nin she just laughed at me told me to leave this to them and try not to get killed. Everyday I warned her to stop and head back but she didn't and the feeling was getting worse, even Naota told them to believe in me but they didn't and told us to get lost. He told me to them he was nothing but an official, not even considered a real nin since the Kage always kept him by his side. The fact that he was here with me made me wonder the hell is the damn Kage planning and so it added up more to of that feeling in my stomach. On the fifth day of me warning her, we came across a hill and a large number of shinobi's from different countries but them and sound together set me off guard so much that I didn't even realize my henge on my eyes had dropped and they could see my hyuuga eyes.

Before anyone knew what was happening the 20 shinobi's and about 40 soldiers were on us and Naota pulled me aside knocked them off with his jutsu. I regained my senses to see 10 of our comrades dead and all theirs alive and well with in the first minute of this battle. I rolled my right sleeve up and pricked my thumb and rubbed the blood across the tattoo the old man had given me and my nagata appeared and I put my back to Naota's when warm liquid covered the left side us to see 3 others had been sliced to death. I activated my eyes and lighted up my nagata and sent 10 enemy nin flying.

"**Duck and roll!"**

I ducked and rolled to the right and I saw Naota roll to the left and down the hill toward the water, we were separated by nin and I knew it was everyone for themselves for now. I used my nagata to cut them down and I felt power rise in me, I didn't know if it was outside power or my own adrenalin but at the moment I didn't care. All the sounds closed in, my sight became everywhere yet not singly focused, I heard what I needed to and nothing more, it was like I was watching myself from the outside this was how detached I was from the killing. One by one I killed them with my chakra Nagata, I don't how long I fought and I don't really remember how I did it but the next thing I remember I was on my right knee and my left hand held my nagata which in turn held me up and I stared out onto the massacre I had created lit up by the gold sun set.

Bodies spread out all over the crimson ground and the vultures were circling the sky getting ready for a meal. My heart beat was so loud I thought it would jump out of my body so in reason I took my right hand and clenched my shirt over my heart. Any other time I would be disgusted at when I clenched my shirt blood drops appeared and rolled down my elbow to make a puddle of blood beside my knee. I stared at the blood puddle to see it still, a second later it stared to shake, and I closed my eyes waiting for the approaching enemy. It neared me slowly, I could sense its fear and it made my heart beat quicken, he was right behind me so before he could kill me I grabbed his foot and he fell as I then pinned him to the ground, I was about to finish him off with my kunai when-

"**Wait Nata its me Naota!"** I blink in confusion as I try to gain back the knowledge of our relationship, it comes hard but quick as I get off him and look behind him to see the red lake.

Please review! Really i am not updating till i get some reviews people!!


	26. Chapter 26

I look out into the red lake and the bodies of my massacre leading down to it and I knew this was a moment I would be forever haunted by. I fell to my knees as they would no longer hold me up as it comes at me full force at what I have just done, and the lives I have taken. Naota takes his seat beside me and we stare onto our mess in horrified silence as the sun finishes setting and the darkness reigns over us. I want to leave and never see this place again but my body is does not listen and I know have reached my limit but if the chill that runs up my spine is correct then we really need to leave.

"**I guess I can no longer deny what I've read in your mind, I thought that… that there was no possible way you could be Hinata Hyuuga. The stories I have heard from travelers and the Kage himself I was skeptic at least and I did not believe that some one like you would be here in mist teaching a bunch of misfits."**

'_**What do you want me to say?"**_

He looks at me like I have an answer to his question but the problem was he didn't the question so silence rained over us again. I gathered what chakra I had and used it to my legs so I could get up; using my Nagata I stiffly hobbled my way down the hill, through the carnage and around the eating vultures. I heard a thump and I saw Naota slip on the bloody puddle, I look at him and his shaking hands before my eyes widen.

"_**You've never killed some one till today have you?"**_ He looked at me and I saw his barely contained tears and my sympathy rose because I knew what it was like to make your first kill. I hobble my way back to him and hold out my arm and he glares at me.

"**Why not mock me? Call me weak or pathetic for crying! Go ahead! It is the truth, I am weak and pathetic! Never leaving the good life by the Kage and being his advisor, I know this so just go ahead and say it."**

I stare at him hard as memories of my killings surfaced and I must admit this was one horrifying way to make your first kill.

"_**I am not going to mock you Naota, you did very well and in my eyes you are a very strong nin, besides I'd pick this over working with your Kage any day."**_ He looks at me wide eyed as I offer my hand and this time he grabs it and together we pull him up and we continue. We are almost out of the carnage and right beside the lake when I heard a rustle, my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed Naota and covered his body with mine, I grit my teeth as the blade pierces my heart and finally I fall off Naota onto the ground and the last thing I hear is some one screaming my name before I die.

Naota POV

II have never felt safe in my entire life considering the special talents I have but with her I did and it was a very unsettling feeling. I want to puke again at the smell and sight of the dead but I keep it in, I want to show her what she said about me is true and I want to prove it to myself as well. I've read her mind while she slept and saw a lot of her life, I have got to the point where she left Suna and before that I am un aware. I was told by the Kage to read her mind and report back to him about any and all information he could use against her but after today I am fully aware that she hell of a lot more powerful then any one thinks including her for that matter. She was powerful but I didn't fear her as I should have but instead I wanted her to acknowledge me, I wanted to be singled out by her praise. _I wonder how people have the same urge as I do? _I mean when I look at her I see an innocent and beautiful face but her un-henge eyes are powerful and intimidating but when you really look in them you see a better version of yourself and it strikes you like lightning. One day I hope when I can achieve to be that person I won't see myself, I'll see her and maybe I'll be the one she leans on?

I'm broken out of my thoughts as Hinata does a quick move and I am on the ground with her body covering mine and I hear her grunt and there is silence. I feel her slide off me and I turn around to see Hinata with a katana through her heart and my heart stops. I scream her name and rush to her, I pull the blade out and grab her face in my hands and bring it closer to me. I look her in the eyes and tell her to wake up, that she's to strong to die, to young to… I am fully crying now and my body shakes with shock and grief as I stare into her dull eyes. I look up to hear laughing and I look into the eyes of four lightning Shinobi and their victorious smirks and I attack only for me to feel a prick on my neck and darkness over takes me.

Well I suppose you didn't see that coming? Hmm I'll guess your going to have to review to tell me if you want her to live.

And the red eyed person may or may not be Itachi I haven't decided yet.

Oh for people who are confused about who is who here's a list, tell me if you have any more questions.

**Risa**- Kind of wild fiery sensei of team 80, she's Hinata's roommate and friend.

**Yoshi-**He's not gay just a little feminine, sensei of team 111, Hinata friend.

**Team 80**-Kozo, Uno, and Yuki

**Team 111**-Matsu, Keade and Mori

**Roku**- Kid who saved Hinata and tricked her into being team 66 sensei and also apart of team 66.

**Mizuki-** Girl on team 66 (Hinata's team)

**Jun-**Team 66

**Naota**-advisor for the Mizukage, Was ahead of the team check in (chapter 16) and made a brief appearance when Roku beat up the clan kid before Sumi.

**Tetsuya**- Guy who manipulated Hinata into falling in love with him on Sumi in order to get the reward for her, the was killed by Hinata when he tried to steal a phoenix. He's the Mizukage's Nephew, Apart of the Kurosawa Clan (powerful) and was the anbu Captain.

**Kogara aka Hermit**-Hermit who was tricked into helping Tetsuya and who now serves Hinata.

Anyone else you want to know about just ask! And really don't forget to review!!

.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok i wasn't really going to kill her...

Many people have always wondered what it felt like to die and I can't say I wasn't one of them, but actually dieing is a whole new level and resurrecting was even higher. The thing I gained back first was my hearing as Suzu's soft but nagging chirp filled my mind like he was calling me back from the dead. The second thing I gained back was my thoughts as memories of my life rushed through my vision like watching a fast playing movie and at the time I thought _wasn't this suppose to happen before I died?_ Then I gained back the feeling in my body, I felt my heart thumping loudly like I had just reached the surface after almost drowning. So here I was lying as still as the dead as voices and noises clambered around me and was utterly confused as to where I was. Then a voice dominated all other noise and soon all other noises came to a complete stop.

"**Here lie before you is one of the most known criminal rogue Nin our time has ever seen! I have hunted her long and hard to protect the world from this murderer, this monster in a sheep's skin. I took my blade and ran it through her heart as she merciless slaughtered innocent country men and when I saw her across the bloody field I knew I had to put a stop to her vile ways."**

The cheer's vibrations shook my body and I struggled not to wince at the volume_. Do this many people want me dead?_

I then felt me being pulled away down through the crowd as I felt them touch me and grab at me as to tell people they touched the hyuuga rogue nin. I was put into a room and locked in the darkness as I could still hear the cheers and the muffle at the Raikage and his speech. I tried to move my body but felt I could only do little actions as my body was too weak. I wondered what happen to Suzu when the door opens, I am being carried through a different passage and my body is too weak for me to be able to stay awake.

The next time I awake I open my eyes to see darkness, I struggle to move my hand when I hit wood and I panic as I realize I am in a coffin and six feet under. I start to shake and claw at the coffin with tears pouring down my face, I scream even though I know no one will hear me. I stop all movement and stare onto what is suppose to be the lid of the coffin I am in and I start to think rationally as best I can.

I try to calm my nerves as I use what little chakra I have to break the coffin and I use all my strength to push through the dirt till I am standing on my coffin. I reach my hand up and I break through the surface, this gives me new vigor as I pull, claw and struggle my way to the top. I push my mouth to break first and I take in breaths of air filled with dirt, I choke but I give my self a little push then I rest, this continues till half my body is out. I am still in darkness so I must have been given a tomb and I have no doubt there are seals on the door to prevent cloud from digging me up and dissecting me. With a sigh and a great heave I am free from my deathly prison and lying on the floor of my tomb to catch my breath.

When I feel my chakra reserves are a little better I use a transport jutsu to get out side the tomb, _Feh they probably didn't think to guard against transporting out did they?_

I hear gasps behind me and I turn to see and old man with a lantern and I see him start to shake in fright before he points at me and says in a small voice.

"**What do you want? Why have you come back?"**

I tilt my head and I wonder how bad I must look right now for him to be scared of me but then coming out of your tomb when your suppose to be dead isn't exactly an every day sight.

"_**I have unfinished business gravedigger so please leave me be and mind your business because it would be bad if you got involved."**_

I saw him shake his head in agreement before he quickly hobbled off some where down the path. I followed the path at a slower rate as I once again heard Suzu, so I looked up and sure enough he was sitting on the roof of my tomb. I called and he flew to my shoulder, I thanked him for using his tears to resurrect me and we turned around heading toward where hopefully would be the way out of here.

I walked through the empty city that belonged to cloud as I head my way to the tower in order to figure some answers of where Naota is before I head back to the mist. I come upon to guards and I approach them right on using my dead like appearance to my advantage.

"_**Tell me where I can find your Kage."**_

They looked like they were going to shit their pants and I held in my laughter as they both outright told me what I wanted to know and even opened the gate for me. By the lights and the sounds it seems the Kage was having a little party of his own, so I decided to crash. I went around the back and climbed the vines as I found my way into a spare bedroom and then into the hall. My chakra was still weak so I couldn't use my eyes to find the Kage so I asked for directions and the maid shrieked out her answer before she went running away. I found him in the bedroom office with 3 females that were 40 years to young to be his wife waiting on his bed. They did not notice as I made my way to the adjoining office where I assumed the Kage might be. I made myself quietly enter his office to see him sitting in a chair drinking some sake.

"_**I enjoyed your speech Raikage, it was very…Entertaining."**_ He turned and stared at me with horror on his face and I really couldn't resist what I was about to do, it was just too tempting. I got really close and slide behind his chair be fore a grabbed his shoulders and yelled;

"_**Boo!"**_ He jumped and then his body started shaking and his face contorted in pain before he fell out of his seat not moving. _Oopsy._

I look at the Heart attack fallen Kage and sigh, I sit down in his chair and pour myself some sake and shoot it, followed by three more before I heard a knock on the door and the whining voice of one of the Kage's nightly booty call and I start to panic seeing as I trapped myself in here.

I rush to the window and open it see there was a long way down, _a very very long way down._ I know I don't have enough chakra to get me down there and I can't go out the way I came because I can sense the shinobi's approach, I was startled out of my pacing by Suzu who is happily chirping at the now occupied window sill. I look into the eyes and I have a weird feeling come over my mind and I can feel his presence there. He flies into the night and I close my eyes before I start running to the sill and leaped out head first. I feel my body jerk as Suzu grabs on to the clothing on my shoulders and we fly over some of city and over people gawking to land on a roof hidden in the shadows of the night.

I find a corner of the roof and sleep in it with Suzu's heat keeping me warm and safe but it's not long as the nightmare begin to over take me and Suzu nudges me awake to see the new day. I hear people start to bustle around with the early morning routine but I stay where I am till an interesting conversation drifts to my ears.

"**Oi Takahashi did hear about the Raikage's death or his killer?"**

"**Yeah I heard about it but didn't hear about no killer."**

"**It was Hinata hyuuga's Ghost!"**

"**Feh bullshit, it was probably some Hinata fanatic who got revenge."**

"**No the grave digger, some guards, maids saw her go to the castle and even talked to her! Not too mention the bunch of people who saw her floaten' away in the sky."**

"**That hyuuga's body was on display for two weeks then buried under that tomb and then sealed up so how do you suppose she went and killed him huh?"**

_I was dead for two weeks?_

"**Feh some Nin that powerful probably did some freaky jutsu thing! We should have let Kohona take her body but no! The baka Raikage had to go bury her here so nobody be forgetten' how he's her supposed killer her ya know!'**

"**Ssshhhed! You know now that the son is Raikage is in power now ,so we can't go talking about things like that in public, hell we shouldn't even be havin' this con-"**

"**Oh bullswallow! I ain't afraid of that little bed wetter! It's not like he's gonna now about this!"**

"**Feh you did hear about the other news did you then?"**

"**What news?"**

"**About the Kages new slave, He's a mind reader from the mist." **

I toned out the rest of the voices as I heard the last part about the advisor and I know its Naota, I have to get him out of there and get us back to mist with out any attention on me but first I need money.

Please review!! And i can't put any orginal Naruot characters in yet because she still has to go learn some crap before i send her back to kohona so sorry and please be patient.


	28. Chapter 28

I stalked an apartment and waited for four hours till the woman left her apartment before I undid the protection seals and entered her home undetected. I First off used the bathroom to take a shower which felt like paradise including using the soap which was amazing. I got out and wiped the fogged mirror and I stood in shock at my dead like appearance, _feh no wonder they thought I was dead._ I felt Suzu's presence in my mind and my questions were answered, apparently it would take three days to gain back my alive look and also my regular chakra amount.

I sighed and tried to come up with a plan since I can't go out looking like this and I don't have an enough chakra for a henge, so I did the logical thing and went through the bathroom cabinet for an answer and unfortunately I found it. I looked at the tons of make up and I shuddered wondering what kind of an apartment I broke into. I used tons of the beige foundation and other products to give me color and then some eye crap to draw attention away from the dark bags. When I was finished I walked out in a towel and raided the closet and I wondered how my life could get any worse as I stared at my options. _Damn damn damn._

The damn woman was a concubine and by the looks of it she was a busy one. I looked through the closet and found the least skimpy thing I could find which happened to be a very short black with a red dragon kimono and strapped black heals that laced up my legs _and I don't even want to think about the under wear_. I sighed as Suzu and I raided the hooker's fridge and found it empty so we took of the down street which happened to be a red light district, _Heh story of my life._

I kept walking down the street avoiding the leering and catcall's till my face was too red and so I ducked into a building. I looked around and I saw it was a casino so I walked in further into the massive place and decided to try my luck at Sic Bo, the moment I sit down all the old men at the table immediately stop what there doing and stare at me and I smile an them and drop what little money I took from hooker-san and I was in the game.

2 hours later

I had a lot of money from winning so many times and the crowd around held there breaths at every play and they talked to each other in what they thought was a whisper about our strategies. I have never been more thankful that when Hitome's sister taught me how to gamble, but more importantly how to cheat as I am right now.

I agreed to one last final game but it went much as did the others and I happily gathered my chips but was stopped when three large men in black kimonos with swords stopped me.

"**Will you please come with us; we'd like to ask you about your gaming skills please."**

I panicked and threw all my chips at them and started running to the exist only to be block by another guard so I turned and jumped over another table which I'm sure I gave the old men I nice show. I kept getting blocked by the guards as I jumped over and skidded under the tables till they finally cornered me.

One charged at me and I twisted to my left and took his sword from while shoving him back. Another came at me but I unsheathed the sword and I met his blade for a clash that almost broke my arm. I have only a basic knowledge of sword from what the old man taught me but it was only enough to block his attack and use his shoulder to flip on a gambling table and land in the middle of them. There was a thrust to the legs but I trapped it with my calf's and twisted till I got the sword and I threw it at the wall. Another came up higher and I jumped and landed in a crouch to take two more swords with a sweep kick that landed on there heads. I threw those swords to and turned my attention to the other swords coming at me, I twisted and side stepped as much as I could on the table and through as many swords on that wall as I could. There were too many guards and more on the way before I decided I needed to go whether my plan was ready or not.

In a quick movement I stepped on the guards head and hop scotched my way to the swords. I ran at them and jumped on one to take another step on the next sword like a ladder but if I lost momentum I would die but the worst was I was running out of swords. With the last one I used all my momentum to reach the ledge; I barely got a hold of it with one hand while the rest of my body swung.

I struggled to pull my self on the ledge wanting to catch my breath but the commotion down their egged me to get away as fast as I could.

"**get her! Get the damn monkey girl!"**

I stopped as I glared down to the floor wondering which one of those jerks called me a monkey so I could inform him was not to be called a monkey! My plan changes as a sword is thrown at me and misses me by an inch to shatter the glass around me, I huddle while the glass flies but soon after I use it to my advantage and escape.

I run across the roof tops being chased by hired nin like hunters from the casino till I make a hard left and fly off the roof to land on a street tent and bounce my way on to an opposite roof, but as it is dark by now I don't realize what kind of roof I am on till the ceramic tiles start to fall. I fall on my ass screaming all the way as I slide down roof top after roof top since I was on a top of the hill leading down to the Kage tower residents. I cover my eyes as I keep sliding down the roofs and I find it helps but soon I get impatient and I peek which ended up in me screaming and starting to curse as roof top surface runs out and I go flying. The landing wasn't as bad as I thought it was, there wasn't any impact on the ground since I was currently stuck in a chimney.

"**Hinata-san?"**

I stop squirming and cursing as I crane my neck to look onto the face of a surprised Naota.

"_**Hai now will you help me get out of here Naota?"**_

He rushes over to me and tugs till I am free of my dirty prison and standing on the white marble floor covered in soot and completely black. I glare at the fireplaces while Naota scuttles off into the apartment somewhere but soon returns.

"**Hey you can stop glaring at the fireplace now, here's some clothes and a wet cloth you can take a shower-"**

"_**No time, lets go.**_' I take the wet napkin and wipe my shoes clean as to not leave them a trail to find us. He nods his head and I let him open the door to find the cost is clear and so we make our way around a couple of hallways to almost reach the exit_.I wonder why there's no guards around?_ I hear voices approaching so I put Naota behind the samurai armor and I hide in a corner that I so happen to blend in very well.

"**shut your eyes, the white is to noticeable."**

I do as he says and shuts my eyes as fast walking guards walk by and they do not notice as they keep talking about another ghost sighting along with it attacking the Kage tower.

We make our escape outside of cloud and we find a nice spot to spend the night and Naota readily agrees because I now he's dieing to ask the unanswered question.

please review!!! seriously i am not writting another chapter till i get some reviews!!


	29. Chapter 29

Don't foget to review!!!

Really I 'm surprised he waited till morning to start asking me questions, but I suppose seeing him actually keeping in stride in the whole back from the dead trick I pulled was really impressive.

"**Hinata-san how?"** I look at him and stop, he stops about two steps ahead of me and turns to me with a tortured expression and my mind wheels at what could've caused it till a light bulb goes off and I remember how I died.

"_**Listen Naota because I want to say this only once and then forget about it, what I did was my own choice and I paid the consequences for it. That Nin would have killed you then killed me because I was just as exhausted as you so either way I would have died. I would rather die protecting the people I care about then any other way so in way you helped me die in peace.**_"

"**So you did die?"**

I tilted my head slightly and thought about how I should answer this before I decided Naota could only take so much in a week.

"_**Something like that."**_ I continued to walk while he kept still and continued to think in his place.

"_**Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"**_ I hear him jog to catch up and he has on his regular smiling face just like the first time I had met him and now I can fully appreciate it instead of his other expressions I have witnessed.

'_**So you read minds huh?"**_

He looks at me strangely before he laughs, I turn around to hide my uncontrollable pout and red face but soon he regains control and asks.

"**Hai, after everything that happens that's the first question you ask me?"**

"_**What else I am I suppose to ask you?"**_

"**Feh I should expect this from now on huh?"**

"_**Nani?"**_

"**You totally doing the opposite as any normal nin or person for that matter."**

I really don't know what to say to him so I keep walking till Naota starts talking and offers me an inside look to a familiar situation.

"**Hai I read minds Hinata-san. I am the first one in family in three generations to have this ability and they don't let me forget how much of an honor it is."**

"_**Ah, I have experience with that so I can tell when there's more behind a story then your letting on Naota-san."**_

"…**Hai, My family gave me to the Kage when I was 8, they never thought twice about giving me away or even asking for my opinion about anything, they just use me like some tool. Everyone knows what I can do so they avoid me because they're afraid of me reading their minds and using it against them. So I've always been alone stuck in a world where all I can do is smile and do as they say in order to keep a half decent life." **

"_**I learnt that a family are the people who support, care and trust you no matter what, they're the people who would want you to be happy despite what they want. I found that in friends so in my eyes they're my family and there doesn't have to be blood between to be a family."**_

"**That's great but I still don't have any friends because nobody would want to be around with some one who knows everything your thinking."**

**  
**_**"I don't mind, I'll be your friend Naota-kun, but being my friend tends to get you hurt."**_

**  
Feh this is a little sappy don't you think Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Hai, but it's just us so it's ok, because I'm not going to tell anyone."**_

"**Don't you care that I can read your mind?"**

" _**Well, I don't think there would be any appeal to that but if you can't help it then it can't be helped."**_

"**Heh, I have a feeling this will be an interesting friendship Hinata-chan."**

"_**Hai, Hai!"**_

Later that night.

I was sitting around the campfire and us eating the fish I caught and me sneaking worried looks at Naota who is staring into the fire, he'd been strangely silent since we set up camp.

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"_**HAI!"**_ He looks at me slightly startled at my over enthusiastic replay and sheepishly smile at him before I repeat in a more normal voice.

"_**Hai Naota-kun?"**_

"**Would you help me an experiment, I've never had the opportunity to try this with anyone so I have no idea if it will work."**

"_**Hmm… Sure."**_

"**Just like that? You don't even now what I was going to ask."**

"_**Ne, I trust you."**_

"**Heh, you're too naïve Hinata-chan."**

"_**So I've been told."**_

"**I want to see if you could learn to block my mind reading and my illusion attacks."**

"_**Hai."**_

He told me to sit on the ground and sat across from me and we went in to mediation. He began to talk with me through my head on his abilities and how I was to block them. He told me how to sense if a presence was in my head and how to out right refuse him access to my thoughts. I failed horribly but each time he entered my head I got more used to a foreign presence there and I could easily identify if he was there. I became tired quickly so we went to bed and continued this pattern for a two weeks considering we had too be careful of lightning nin. By the end of three weeks Naota surprisingly could no longer read my thoughts at all, his illusion attacks were much harder to fight and I still had a hard time and easily wore myself out but I was getting better. With Naota's help I could resist jounin level illusion jutsu with out using my eyes but when I used them the illusions were nothing to me. I took out scrolls from my cloak that had apparently been in there and Naota wrote down illusion jutsu's for me study later while I practiced resisting and spotting them.

We reached Mist and we sneaked into the city so we could surprise the kids avoiding all detection around 8 at night. We found them at Mizuki's Teahouse, we watched them for awhile decided to wait for them to be alone and then sneak up on them, and we went around the back in the bushes. Naota and started arguing about how we should hide in the bush over there instead of this one because it was more comfortable but I argued that this one gave us more camouflage. We were cut short as Naota was tackled into the bush and I was soon to follow, but I pushed my feet into the attacker's stomach and rolled through the bush to send them flying into the ground. I was on my feet in seconds and had my opponent by the neck and him gasping for air a light went on and I let go immediately as I realized who I was chocking.

"_**Yoshi? Why the hell were trying to attack me!" **_

"**Me? You're the one who made me flying into the ground! And what the hell were you doing in Mizuki's back yard hiding behind a bush in the dark with a guy- ah I see."**

I blush at his implication and I frown at him before I give him a light smack on the head.

"_**No I was not doing that with Naota-kun Baka!"**_

"**Nata-chan is that you?"**

"_**Of course it's me who the hell would it be?"**_

I snapped out, I turned to look at the very shocked faces staring at me like I had second head.

"_**What?"**_

"**You're supposed to be dead! We all saw you in that coffin with that bastard Raikage standing over saying how he killed you and everything!"**

Ah, I had forgot that everyone thinks I am dead and I wonder if I shouldn't have returned here and just never come into their life's again. The next thing I know I am on the ground with being suffocated by the kids hugging me and crying and I know I made the right choice, they're too young to lose somebody like that. We hear a bunch of curse words behind the bush and I wonder what could be making that sound till I remember about Naota and since Risa is missing I can guess who attacked him. They roll through the bushes and ended up sprawled against each other not moving.

"_**Oi Risa, Naota stop playing we need to talk."**_ I see them both look up at me and blush before they attempt to get up but end up getting in an even more hopeless position. Yoshi and I got up to help them up and as soon as Risa is free she glomps me and starts wailing about something I really can't understand so I just nod my head and pat her back.

When everything is settled we go to talk inside when Mizuki's mother stops me.

"**Hinata-san I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave my property and never return."**

Everyone turns to stare at us, some are shocked and others are angry, I hold up my hand waiting for her to explain.

" **I am grateful you have made my daughter a chunin but that does not change that you are a wanted rogue nin in every country. I have heard the stories about you and as a mother I can not allow you to influence my daughter to become a killer like you so please leave or I will notify the Mizukage about you being alive." **

I step back and by the look on her face I know everyone is aware of my true identity and so I really shouldn't have come back to this city when there is so much heat. I step back and the others looked shock, my hearts starts to become painful because of the looks on their faces.

" _**She's right, I can't be here, I have to go."**_ I see them start to run toward me but their parents catch them and hold them back.

" _**I have never felt more proud in my entire life then watching you become the strong people you are today, and I beg you do not follow the same path as me, stay here and protect your loved ones. The last piece of advice I can give you is always be there for each other because the bond you share can overcome your weaknesses and make you so much stronger. I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore but I will never forget you my students, my friends and thank you for everything."**_

I walk out the backyard ignoring their yells because if I turn around they'll see my tears and that's the last thing I want them to see.

I sneak my way to the apartment to gather my stuff; I take one last look around the apartment before I close my eyes and swing the door open to run into a strong chest. I go to take a step back but strong arms shoot up and gather me in a hug, and let myself cry into the unknown man with the familiar presence and sent.

_**IMPORTANT**_

Ok, so faithful readers this is where I decide who Hinata will end up with, so review and tell me who you think Hinata should end up with. So this time review please cause I really want to know what you think. K?

Oh and if I don't pick the guy you want I'll write you a story with that pairing!

Oh and check out my new story **Hinata's Rebellion! (Gaara x Hinata)**


	30. Chapter 30

_Ok I have decided this story will be an Itachi/Hinata story because for numerous reasons but mostly it will fit in where I am going with the story. So I will write a Gaara/Hinata for __diff-r-ent-1__ and a Shika/Hina for SinShu and if you want the story to have or be about anything special let me know__._

_

* * *

_

I knew I would have to leave mist but I really didn't plan on having some one tell me I had to leave because I was a killer, and that's the reason I'm crying in the arms that have held me too many times to count while I was in mist. He rubs my back and with a low voice that reverberates through out my entire being he whispers secrets of a horrifying degree in my ear as he holds me tight against his body. Through my emotional haze I can sense chakra signatures coming toward the building so I try to push away but the man only pulls me tighter as his body wraps itself around mine.

"_**Demo, they're coming I have to go."**_

" **If you run away from them with out talking to them you'll only put yourself in more misery, face you fears little Hime. Remember what I've told you, the secrets I have given you are yours to do what you will but please stay out of their grasps, I'll be watching."**

I feel them coming around the corner and I hold my breath waiting for them, I feel I pressure on my forehead and I let go of my breath.

"**Nata-chan"**

I turn to look at them and I take a step out of the dark alone and I stare into four pairs of eyes that all had different emotions in them and none of what I expected.

"**Nata why didn't you tell us? I thought we were friends, I thought we trusted each other!"**

"_**Gomen ne Risa-chan demo I couldn't tell you because it would put you in danger, there are a lot of people who would like to see me dead, I just wasn't in the position to gamble with that."**_

"**Nata we've only heard stories about what you did before you came here and what kind of person you were, but from the Nata I know, I'd never meet a better person."**

"**Besides even if you have to leave, maybe in the future you can come or visit or we can come and visit you ne?"**

"_**Hai, Thank you Risa and Yoshi."**_ They hug me and I walk down the stairs with Kogara and Naota following behind me waiting till we are alone to say what they need to.

"**We both know Hinata-chan that a war is coming; the fight proved that, Mist and Kohona will not be allies unless the other falls."**

"_**Hai Naota I know, but before that I fear there is something much more terrifying we will have to deal with before we turn and tare each others throats out."**_

" **I will keep you in formed about the Mizukage's moves and all information I have through my talents."**

"_**If you're caught you'd be killed."**_

"**You're my family; my loyalty is to you, besides you'd do the same thing ne?"**

"_**Who knows? Take care of yourself Naota-kun."**_

"**You too, Imouto."**

I smile at him and as Kogara and I walk away I ponder on his calling me his little sister, and then I make a promise to live up to that name.

Kogara and I Make our way out of the city and continue to head east till we get to the edge of mist and some small town to look for a boat to cross to the land of Islands.

Kogara goes to the bar to order us some dinner while I take a medium table in the back facing the door, but my attentions was on the young girl strumming a harp and singing a song that I've never heard about till now. The girl wasn't really good or anything but the bar was silent as she sung her song about the last hope of peace died along with the hero of Iwa. At this point I never realized how much of an impact I had on anybody till I heard this girl sing about my death and the sad faces in the bar and the heavy silence. The girl's harp was taken out of her fingers as an old woman scolded her in the silent bar.

"**Have you lost your wits girl? You idolizing some dead woman and singing some mope song about it isn't going to change that she dead!"**

"**I know Ka-san but nobody talks about her, it's like now that's she's dead no one wants to remember when it was before-"**

"**Enough is enough nobody wants to talk about the dead girly! Why can't you accept she's dead and she's never coming back?"**

The girl had tears in her eyes as she raced past her mother and into the back and the mother huffed before she followed the girl pushing anyone aside who was in her way.

I had mixed feelings about what happened, I thought that everyone thinking I that I was dead would be convenient but I never thought about what everyone would feel. Kogara slipped quietly beside me and handed my food with out a word, he knew to stay quiet while I was in deep thought. When we took to our beds I lay awake staring onto the moonlit ceiling as thoughts and guilt prevented me from sleeping.

"**Hinata-sama?"**

I shift my eyes to see Kogara looking at me with concern and I once again fell guilty about making him worry but I don't let this show.

"_**Hmm?"**_

"**I think you should remain dead for now, you will able to use it to your advantage when the time comes and it will also allow you to travel more easily."**

I didn't reply to him and he took my silence as his answer and closed his eyes to find sleep and I wasn't far behind but with a troubled sleep.

I awoke before the sunrise so I left and cleaned myself; I came back and sat on the floor to stare out into the rising sun wondering when everything got so complicated. Hours later I didn't move and Kogara awoke to find me blankly staring out the window, he took his seat and heated up the tea and poured both a cup before he decided to speak.

"**What is the plan Hinata-sama?"**

I closed my tired eyes and ran hand down my face as if I could wipe away my exhaustion or make my troubles disappear with a sigh.

"_**I have business on one of the islands so I will be gone for four days, you will stay here and find out where the island Kage would put his loyalties and any other information**_." He nodded and didn't ask about my business and accepted the mission I gave him with silence.

I left the hotel room first as I headed to the marina to find the small boat I rented, we didn't say goodbye because we both knew it was pointless manner that neither of us was in any mood for. I found the boat and the captain, I gave him the coordinates and he looked at me like I was crazy but I just gave him double the money so he shrugged and told me to get on. It took us a day and night to get there and when we did we could see a thick wall of fog and the captain refused to go any further. I Told him to stay here as I took the rowboat toward the fog wall ignoring the whispers of the crew. Once I was behind the wall of fog I activated my eyes and found the island surround by jagged rocks, if I didn't have my eyes there would be no way onto the island.

I reach the island an hour later and the beach is still thick with humid fog and I struggle to breath, I make my way into the forest and the fog begins to thin. I continue to follow and overgrown path that I could barely make out till I find a vine covered cave that was in the shape of a …phoenix?

I frown as my eyes can't see past what I could see normally,_damn_, I sigh as I deactivate my eyes and enter the cave blindly, I don't know how long I stumbled across random tunnels till I fell through the floor and landed in a flowing a river. I kicked and clawed my way to the surface, I let out a breath of relief, and I turned my body toward the other directions; I let out a scream as I dropped off the 80 foot waterfall. I once again found my way to the surface only to feel myself free falling again for about 60 feet, this continues till I reached the fifth waterfall and landed in a calm large pool that had no bottom.

I crawl on the sandy bank and collapse staring up at the underground paradise thinking about what the hell I got myself into now. I activate my eyes and find no human life on the entire island, I was alone and visiting and from the looks of it I had been the first for a very long time.

I make my way through the jungle till I find a large temple that had about 200 hundred stairs leading up to the entrance, _Feh, what genius thought this up?_

I finally reach the top as I stop to rest and study the entrance doors that scream forbidden. I look at the markings on the doors thinking they look very familiar but the flame in the middle of the doors has my heart beating a lay my palms on the flame and push chakra into the door, The signs start to light up with blue chakra like the time in Sumi but the difference was this is going to take almost all of my chakra to fill. By the time the doors are a light with glowing blue I was ready to pass out, I backed up as the doors open, the darkness was like a thick wall. I sighed as I trudged my way into the darkness and what ever laid a head of me. _Besides I've went this far I might as well do this right?_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, this chapter is a little boring but i need to build up to the next chapter where Hinata learns a secret of the past so the next one will have mor info then action. I'll try to update soon but work is getting alittle crazy so i might no be able to update till friday or saturaday, sorry!! oh Please revirew!!_


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Please Review!!!

* * *

I finally saw a low blue light coming from some random direction I couldn't even tell but I walked toward it anyway, _well it's better then darkness right?_

As I walked toward the light I found it getting brighter till I walked into the middle of the cavern in lined with glowing blue crystals covering the entire round cavern to which I couldn't see the top. I took a step forward and heard a subtle cracking sound like something was breaking, I took another step forward and heard the sound again but louder and it kept going. My eyes widened and I looked down to the floor. _Holy shit! Damn, Damn, Damn all, I am so screwed! _

I tried taking a step back only for the cracking sound to echo across the wall right before the floor gave out and I let out a yell that could've woke the dead.

I fell onto some sort of smoothed curved slide made of some crystal that took me down like a rollercoaster and I kept screaming and flailing like my life depended on it. After ten minutes I wasn't scared shitless, I was actually enjoying it and was finding different ways to make me go faster, I decided to use chakra to speed me up but then some thing all too familiar happened. The slide I was on started glowing blue and the crystal slide started moving and I was once again screaming for my life as I plummeted down 60 feet of slide till there was darkness and water.

I pushed myself to the surface and over the brick side of the fountain? I got out and looked around to see a temple and going fires in metal pits leading to a giant phoenix made of gold with huge rubies for eyes. I stood there in wonder staring at one the most beautiful things I've ever seen. The silence was broke by chirping and I look up to see Suzu flying up above, he circled twice and flew down a hallway that was off to the side. I followed the newly appeared Suzu into the fire lit hallway till we got to the huge doors and I opened them with my chakra, _Yeesh are all the doors huge?_

The light blinded me and I squinted for a couple of seconds before I caught sight of another hallway that had arches and over looked the underground paradise. I continued on as Suzu's chirping began to get impatient so I followed him through different hallways till he led me outside and down some paths and past some homes and into a field. I was wondering what the hell he was doing till I got past the bushes and saw a lone house over looking a pond. _Beautiful._

I made my way into the house and felt a jolt go through me as I passed what I would assume to be a barrier, _but how did I get past?_

I continued on till I came through the entire house till I got to the bedroom, I went in and found nothing of real importance till I looked through the desk and found a journal that matched mine.

I open the cover of the journal and found the inscription;

_I am a man with all the power in the world and yet I would give it all away to stop the pain I have caused you._

I made myself comfortable as I started reading through the pages of the second journal of Hikaru and him falling in love with Aya Uchiha. She was a priestess of the Suzuko and he was visiting from the Byakko army to talk peace treaty with the Suzuko Army and they had a secret love affair. From the journal he loved her very much and she him but the peace treaty fell out and he had to find a new entrance thus the map was born. Hikaru grew to be a feared very powerful warrior who over came all odds, the Byakko armies who was under a leader that was jealous of Hikaru betrayed his kind sent half of his army to the slaughter. Genbu, Suzuko and Seiryu Came together to destroy what was left but Hikaru held them back and hid his army and people in the place he called Paradise created by him.

Later she ran away from her people to be with Hikaru and many people on both sides were infuriated.

They had a child together soon after and by the sound of it he loved his son with everything he had but he also feared for his life. Aya-chan tried to assassinate Hikaru but was caught, Hikaru believed she was being tricked but he couldn't prove it so he took Aya-chan away in secret. It was the night before her execution and he took her and his son to the Suzuko lands and back to her family and left them there in order for them to be safe. He never talked to them just left them there because the deal he made with Aya's family was he was never to see them again or they would kill them, he promised and left.

The next entry was about a year later and the first words were that he was getting married to another woman named Chiriko and it was what the elders forced him into in order for him to have an heir. I could tell in his words how much it hurt him to do it but his love for his people and his pride forced him to make her with child but he didn't love her, no if nothing he despised the woman. He described the woman as cold, demanding, ego centric and thought of her self above everyone else. She was a proud traditional who thought the discipline was everything and took great pleasure in informing it; example Hikaru went to explain the cursed seal and how even to get rid of it which he did.

Over the next few years he went on about how the war was getting more hopeless as the years went on, how much he missed Aya and his son and finally how his wife plotted to have him killed and put her mistress and son on his throne. He said it boiled over the top while he was in Genbu country fighting he took another woman to his bed and had an affair; he said she looked like Aya.

The woman purposely got herself pregnant in order to gain some control on Hikaru and the power he held and Hikaru was going to bring her home with him, but when Chiriko found out she had them killed.

The journal went on the sparse entries till I read the last entry made by Hikaru that shocked me beyond belief.

_This is day I have prayed never to happen; I will leave after I am done writing to kill my son, my beautiful black eyed son. I had been blind not to see what was happening; my daughter Maya who is nothing like that wicked woman has runaway with a prince of Suzuko, Marada my son. They do not know they are related but they have committed an unforgivable act and have broken the newly restored peace treaty that has taken the blood of many to ensure. Chiriko and her twisted son are screaming for the boy's blood, The Uchiha's have agreed that the boy must die and I am the one who has to do it because of my obligation to the peace treaty. How many innocent children must die because of me? The only people who have truly loved me for me and not my power, was Aya and Maya and now I must take away their most precious person. I should have never brought a child into the world to be cursed like I am._

I turned to the last page of the journal to see one last entry in a female's neat inscription with stained tear drops.

_Dear father I found your journal many days after your death and I have decided to finish your story as it should be. I remember the look of fear on Marada's face when we sensed you coming, he only held me tighter like he would never let me go. When you walked through the forest and came into sight Marada's fear was hidden and he stood tall to face you, you surprised us both by smiling at him, but I knew you better to see that smile was full of pain. You told me it was time to come home, he didn't want to hurt Marada, I started to get up but Marada held me back then attacked. You easily defeated Marada and took my arm gently and I don't fight just grateful it was you because if it wasn't Marada would be dead. Marada as hot headed as ever attacked you with a jutsu that you had just did a couple minutes ago, Marada sends you flying and I scream as seconds later you had Marada by the neck and off the ground. The words that came out of your mouth I didn't want to believe but the proof was there in his eyes as they were the same._

_You said you were sorry for cursing him with such power then you called him son. Marada looked shocked and you looked so sad as you told him you had only loved his mother and he loved you that was why no matter what Marada did you would not kill him. I had tears in my eyes, we all did, as you took Marada in your arms hugged him like Marada had done to me before, like you wanted to protect him from every thing. I was on my knees and could barely see anything through my tears but your eyes snapped open then you smiled another painful smile before you collapsed into Marada's bloody arms and his bloody knife. I ran to you and my tears became overwhelming, Marada was crying staring onto your body, when I looked into his eyes I saw such painful hatred in those spinning comas. He looked at me, he new before I had to say anything what my choice was, he kissed me on the head and walked away into the bloody moon's light. _

_So there I sat waiting for the demons Marada summoned into the world to destroy everything hoping it would end soon so I could see my father again. I can sense the demons come but they do not come to the house, they do not come to kill me, after they are sealed again I never see Marada again or my other half brother from the land of Genbu that survived the assignation to live in bitterness, so I continue my fathers mission of protecting the people with the white eyes that were apart of my father and my last connection to Marada. So one day I will die of old age and some one after will read this and I hope continue in my place and in my fathers._

_

* * *

Ok like i said this was more info then anything, hinata will be going back to kohona soon she just needs to snoop around more so maybe in 1 or two chapters hopefully. So please review!!!!_


	32. Chapter 32

ok heres some info, don't worry if the stuff seems ot be unimportant but it will all tie togther and good news.... HINATA"S GOING BACK TO KOHONA..next chapter. I hope you like this chapter if there's any questions just ask! And don't forget to check out my new onshot called **Coat checker**

* * *

As all this soaks in I sit back and look at the now dark skies wondering what my next step would be, but I was distracted by Suzu chirping at me urging me to follow him. I do so taking the journal with my and hiding it my cloak as I walk back toward the temple and I'm once again looking at the giant bird. _Wasn't this suppose to be the land of Byakko?_ I sigh and follow the rapidly chirping Suzu down another hallway that leads me to some giant doors. I once again insert my chakra and the doors open by them selves so I walk in and I look around the to see I was in a circler chamber lined with weapons and statues. My gaze went to the giant statue of Suzuko and Byakko together then to the staff on a stand at the top of the alter. Before I knew what was happening I was reaching for the black and white weapon, I picked it up and looked at the Byakko design on it only to be distracted once again by Suzu.

"_**What is it Suzu? "**_

I put the weapon down on the floor but I still held it as Suzu dived bombed me and tore my right forearm. I didn't watch the bloods decent down my arm but Suzu did as he perches on the statue of Byakko and Suzu. When I look down to where he's looking on I see a drop of blood hit the staff and then there was bright searing pain in my arm spreading through my body. I want to scream but I hold it in as the pain finally has spread through out my entire body, my eyes are closed so I don't know what happens but I do know there was a bright flash and the pain stops. I pant as I try to catch my breath, when I do I look at the staff to see a dark blue and silver design on it, it was the sign of the phoenix. I look at the rest of the room to see all black and white weapons on the wall are now blue and silver with a phoenix design. My shocked expression turns into panic as one by one they start disappearing lastly the bo staff. I sit there staring at the spot the staff had been only seconds ago then to my right hand to see a tribal tattoo on my wrist with a fiery moon before it to disappears.

"_**What the hell just happened?"**_

I dizzily make my way out of the room into another chamber lined with statues of peoples heads. Suzu is flying around till he dive bombs me again and I hold my arms up to protect me again. He cuts my arm again but this time I don't take any chances and I watch the blood hit my wrist then move by it self to form the tattoo I had just minutes ago. My right hand started shinning and the next thing I knew I had the Bo staff in my hand. I smirked and started moving through familiar hotas then I got more complicated as I started to fight an invisible enemy. I slid my hand over a bump and two scythe blades popped out of the ends. _Holy shit!_

I dropped it and stared at for a few seconds. I pick it up and study the design to see a few more bumps I push one, the two scythes disappear and two long blades are there. I push another and spikes come out making it a two ended club, I push another and I have two guillotine line sides, then the last as the bo compacts itself to make a katana. _So cool_! I finally return in to its Bo shape before I wonder if I could make it a dagger, my wrist tattoo shines and my bo is replaced with a dagger. I smile as I throw it at the wall, I tilt my head a little and the dagger moves as well smashing one of the statue heads.

"_**oh shit gomen! I didn't know it would do that!"**_

In return I hear Suzu's amused chirping and I remember I'm alone.  
_**"Oi you stupid dagger you weren't suppose to do that! Get over here Now!"**_ When I said that I really didn't think it would come back to me but I caught it as it zoomed at me. _Wow._

I smirked as I focused on it and I could feel the dagger like it was apart of me like I did with the Bo staff. I controlled it to go left then right then to get revenge I made it give Suzu a little scare. 15 accidentally destroyed statue heads later I thought I got the hang of it and so did Suzu as his chirping lead me to another hallway and another set of huge doors.

I opened them just like the others but this time I knew what the hell I was getting into as I looked around at the huge 5 story Library. I moved into the middle of it and then to the giant desk in which I sat down. I jumped out of my skin when a scroll landed in front of me. I glared at a happily chirping Suzu.

"_**so not funny."**_

I opened the scroll to see it was a peace treaty between Suzuko and Byakko so this must be the one Hikaru set up, but as I read something didn't feel right. The date was wrong it was after Hikaru died, I jumped again as another scroll landed on the desk. I opened this one and read it was a marriage agreement, Tauro Uchiha and Chiriko Hyuuga set one week after Hikaru's death. I caught the next scroll before it hit the desk, I open it up and saw an accounting on a council meeting where they decided Hanoto Hyuuga would succeed the hyuuga clan and Maya Hyuuga would be disowned. I frowned as I read the signatures of the council members and the things they said about Maya being unfit. It also went on that there would be an official attempts to break the barrier Hikaru created to protect His quarters that only Maya could now enter. _Ah so that's why this place is untouched, but why I'm I allowed in?_

For the next three days I stayed in the library reading the scrolls Suzu picked out for me, some were history accounts and other were jutsu's in which I practiced from the balcony. I sent him back to Kogara with a message to tell him I'll be here for a while which only took him an hour. I didn't count the days I spent in that place but one day while I was reading a scroll about a sealing I felt something weird. Suzu came flying through the window and started eagerly chirping at me to follow him, I did so to find him lead me to an another set of doors.

"**Hinata-sama thank kami I've found you!"**

"_**Kogara?"**_ I move aside to let him but he hits a barrier and lands on his ass, I grab his wrist and I successfully pull him through the barrier then to the library. I give him food but he shakes his head and I frown at him, he takes a seat and starts to eat as I pour him a drink.

"_**Now what's the matter Kogara?"**_

"**Hinata-sama the Akatsuki has made their moves! There is a demon rampaging through the lands and it's making it's way to Kohona."**

I feel some fear start to crawl its way out but I swallow and calmly ask him about the details.

"**I heard the rumors and while I was waiting for a message from you and then one of them cornered me. He asked me where I was and I said I didn't know and he frowned before he told that the rumors are true and you needed to make your choice soon. He said he'll be waiting for you to help you with what ever you decide. He left with out hurting me which surprised me but we have to be careful the red eyed man doesn't find you."**

"_**Kogara he is the last man I have anything to fear, you to. We'll be leaving immediately to Kohona you can stay here or come with me, but be warned I'm more then likely leading you to your death."**_

"**I understand Hinata-sama but I will always follow you, But there is no way we can get to Kohona before the demon strikes." **

I get up and rummage through the pile of scrolls to come up with the one I want before I walk out toward the doors and Kogara silently follows me.

* * *

Please review and check out the new story i wrote Coat checker, i said i would write a shik x hinata and so i did.


	33. Chapter 33

Ok i wasn't going to write this chapter today but i was inot the story and got some goos ideas so here they are. If you have any question just let me know because things might get a little too confusing. Please review!!

* * *

I walk at a fast pace but Kogara keeps pace as we reach the door and it opens for me, I enter the dark chamber and right to the large stone archway in the middle of the giant stone room. I open the scroll and start skim as Kogara shuffles on his feet waiting for me to tell him to do something, then I remember what he says and a funny feeling makes it's way up my spine.

"_**Kogara you said Demon not Demons right? What Demon is it?"**_

"**Hinata-sama it's all of them, some how they're combined."** _Combined how?_ There's nothing in the scrolls that say anything about the ability to combine them. I clear my head and focus on the jutsu, I heard Kogara gasp as the archway had a glowing affect as I finish.

"_**well what are you waiting for let's go Kogara."**_

"**In that?"**

We both looked up to see Suzu chirping before he swoops and goes through the gate way, I sigh and walk through the gate way as well. It was like I was weightless floating in nothing as I went through but the feeling soon stopped as I connected with the ground in a crouch. I got up and looked to realize I was in my old training ground, I heard a thump to see Kogara on the ground rubbing his head.

'_**Come on we have to move quickly."**_ He gets up and we walk through the forest and into the city. The atmosphere is heavy and sullen as we walk through the streets but I have little time to find out why. I give Kogara a look and he blends in with the crowds as I make my way to the tower. There two guards at the tower and they tell me the Kage is in a meeting and was not to be disturbed, I take down my hood and look them in the eyes.

"_**I assure you nin-san's the information I have for Hokage –sama is important or I wouldn't be here so let me pass I mean no harm."**_

They let me pass and I walk up the stairs, I can sense the presence I'm looking for is not in her office but in the meeting room. I open the door and walk into the room with out a second thought.

"_**Hokage –sama we need to talk, now."**_

"**Who the hell are you?"** I turn to look at Sakura with my eyebrow raised as I watch her face light up.

"**Hinata-chan? You're alive"** I smile at her before I turn my full attention to Hokage-sama whose sitting there with her eyes closed.

"**Sit Hinata-chan everything you have to say can be said in front of everyone, I wondered if we still had hope in the world." **There's no chairs so I make my way to the head of the table across from Tsunade to face my old friends and foes and I begin to address them.

"_**The demon is coming it will be here tomorrow, you need to evacuate every now."**_

"**That's it? That's what you've holding out for? I told the hyuuga would always be useless! You should of just stayed dead!**" I looked at the disappointed faces to realize they were actually depending on me to save them.

"_**Silence"**_ the idiot turned to glare at me and I took out the scrolls Satoshi gave me and put them on the table, tsunade looked at me in shock and the others looked confused.

"_**These are the scrolls that have all the information about the nine Bijuu including how to seal them."**_ The other's start laugh and cheering but I remain stone faced and Shikamaru who was the only one who noticed and so he spoke up.

"**There's a catch isn't there?"** the other stop and they look at my face and they start to worry.

"_**Hai, if we were against the nine Bijuu themselves then there wouldn't be a problem but it's to late now."**_

"**What do you mean just the Bijuu alone? What else do we have to face?"** I decide to word my next sentence carefully and not tell them what I learned in mist, just sticking the Bijuu problem.

"_**Some one has combined all of the nine Bijuu to create the ultimate Demon."**_There's silence and they stare at me hoping I know something else to save them as the idiot spoke up again.

"**Feh, So these are useless? Why didn't you find a way to stop this thing?"**

"_**I only found out moments ago myself, I came immediately to tell you."**_

"**Oh you so you didn't see it yourself? How do we know your not lying?"**

He went to grab the scrolls to read them but I grabbed them.

"**What the hell? let me read them you bitch!"**

"_**When I was given them I promised Satoshi-san I would not let them fall into unfit hands."**_

"**Unfit hands? I am on the council! You are the one with unfit hands!"**

_Ah now I remember why I wasn't happy in this place._

"_**Think what you like but they're in my possession and you will never lay another look upon them."**_

'**Enough! Hinata what do you think we should do?"**

I look at Tsunade and the hopeful look she has made my heart break.

"**There's no where we could put the civilians, it's too late to move them to Suna."**

They all started talking but The Hokage still looked at me like I had an answer, this time I actually did.

"_**I can transport them somewhere save for now."**_ They all looked at me at the same time.

'**Really?'**

" _**Hai but it will have to start right now."**_

"**All right everyone you heard her!I want everyone who won't be fighting at the Hokage monument by sundown! Get moving!"**

"**Wait your going to listen to her?"** B-a-k-a.

"**Hai."** Not even pausing she continued on her way as I slipped out of the building to find Kogara.

I found him waiting for me in a back alley and I approach from behind, but loudly enough not to scare him.

"_**Kogara the Hokage is gathering the civilians we need to lead them through the gateway into safety at sundown, we need to prepare."**_

"**Hai Hinata-sama but were not alone."**

_Huh, not alone?_

"**You know you make it hard following Hinata-Hime."**

I relax slightly as the intruder makes himself seen.

"_**I make it hard to follow for a reason Itachi, What are you doing here?"**_

"**Waiting for you, what else?"**

I frown at him and turn on to the street trying to avoid the bustle of the city, I can sense Kogara following me but what annoys me is the other one following me. I lead them to my old training sight till there are only three of us.

"**Ah your old training sight, I remember you use to like that tree over there in particular. Something like it reminds you of your self."** I Stop at what Itachi said and I turn around to stare at him.

"_**How do you know that? I've never told anyone that!"**_

He looks at me confused before he snorts.

"**they erased your memories huh?" **

"_**Who?"**_

"**Who else the Hyuuga's, Heh maybe even the council."**

I frown and store this information away for later and walk into the tree, I hear Itachi warning me there was a tree there before there was nothing. I turn my eyes on to see a hidden door leading to the outside; I hear a thump as I turn to see a surprised Itachi on the ground.

"**That old man just pushed me through a tree! …Where are we?" **

I turn around and insert my chakra into the walls, I can sense Itachi's' amazement and Kogara's amusement as the door opens and light shines through.

"_**Paradise."**_ I walk through door way to the top of the stairs and looked out onto the over grown city with a smile on my face. I walk down the streets and scan the city to see any potential threats but I find none.

"_**Hmm this will be more then enough."**_

"**enough for what?"**

"_**Kohona."**_ I walk back the streets into the portal and back to Kohona to see the hyuuga about some things.

I make my way into the compound sneaking around all the others with ease right to the person who I know had the answers. I Pass the burnt garden and I am surprised to see a whole bunch of flowers placed around, what surprises me more is there is a picture of me in the middle.

"_**Surprising huh? Who new we hyuuga's had a heart?"**_ I look to see a small old woman looking at me through white eyes, the difference was hers were blind but saw a lot more then anyone else's. She grabbed my hand and we went back to her apartment, she sat me down at the low table and poured us tea.

"**I've been expecting you Hinata, when I told you about your mother's old things I placed something I there that wasn't hers. It was meant to be yours, I knew since the moment you were born and unfortunately so did the others."**

"_**You placed the Journal in there on purpose? Knowing that I would seek answers? Why?"**_

"**Hinata you have something in you that no one else in the world has, you are truly the unique that all of us have feared.'**

"_**Grandmother?"**_

"**Hinata I am not your grandmother, you are not of my blood as I am descendant of Hanoto."**

"_**I don't understand."**_

"**Then shut up and listen."**

"**As you know us hyuuga's came from the man known as Hikaru who had married Chiriko, they had twins, Maya and Hanoto. It was written that Maya inherited her fathers powers when Hanoto only had his eyes as power. Chiriko saw to it that he inherited Hikaru's throne because Maya believed in protecting everyone where Hanoto believed they were superior in all ways, like his mother. Maya's child was a girl but when Maya died the council took the child and locked her away. The council feared that the power would disappear so they had a strong main house member rape her till she was with child. Any normal Hyuuga would hate the child but the woman loved it and raised the child to be like her. This continued for a couple of generations with same result so one leader decide he would take her as his wife, there was hope as the child was a boy, but as the boy grew his mother influenced him to be like her and the ones before her. They killed the mother with out the boys knowledge, he grew up to be very strong, but the council member grew to fear him because the man believed in getting rid of the cursed seal and uniting the hyuuga. **

**There was a bloody uprising but the main house won and the man's wife had a child. The man and wife were killed and the child kept away from the world.**

**Years later your mother was born since they only let one child be born from Maya's blood and your father married her. When she had you she managed to avoid the assignations for five years till your father's mistress was with child. It had become tradition that the first born would be born by Maya's blood, after the child was born the mother would be killed as to not spread her weakness to the child. The leader would take another woman who was of Hanoto's blood to make a back up when the eldest proved to weak. This happened to you, do you understand?"**

"_**They killed my mother because I was too weak?"**_

"**Hinata, from the moment you were born you were different then the others, they tried to put a cursed seal on you but your blood was too strong in you. The reason they put the cursed seal on when you were so young because that's when your blood as at it's weakest."**

"_**But they put the cursed seal on everyone when they're three."**_

"**You could put the cursed seal on any Hanoto's descendant at any time and they wouldn't die but if you do it to one with Maya's blood you'd kill it. They made them all get the cursed seal at three to cover up the difference in blood."**

"_**I'll kill them, all of the hyuuga's."**_

_**

* * *

Please review!!!! And check out my new story Coat checker!!!**_


	34. Chapter 34

(ok I miss spelt the name Marada and it's suppose to be Madara, opps! So thanks for the correction!)

* * *

I move to get up and the old woman just sits there not bothering to stop me or plead for the hyuuga's, I stop and ask her another question before I go.

"_**Who took my memories?"**_

"**The council, they are as old as Hikaru. After all they came here with the hyuuga's"**

"_**When and why?"**_

"**After the Uchiha massacre and I suppose it was so you forgot you were there." **

"_**I was there? Sasuke-san would have told me-"**_

"**Oh the boy had his erased as well when you were both in the hospital."**

"_**No, he remembers his brother killing everyone."**_

"**No my dear, you still haven't figured it out? The boy remembers only what the Council wanted him to remember, that's if those memories are even accurate. You were there when Itachi killed his family with Sasuke, of course it was no surprise but still."**

"_**Why was I there I didn't even know the Uchiha's!"**_

"**Hmm, Hinata how do you know? You don't the have the right memories, because if you did you would never say you didn't know them especially Itachi."**

"_**Itachi?"**_

"**Yes my dear, many people knew Itachi had a lover but nobody knew it was you because they thought it was another Uchiha that he killed. Of course you were too young to know he was in love with you, you idolized him and he adored you. You and Sasuke were like brother and sister so of course you were with him when Itachi killed everyone."**

I left without another word to find the council when the old woman's voice yelled at me.

"**The council is in session at their building, and I'll be waiting for you to finish this!"**

I transported to the council barrier and easily broke it; I made my way inside and pushed open the doors to come face to face with the council. The doors close behind me but I stand there looking at them with a frown on my face as I glare at them.

"**Hinata-san we've been expecting you come in we have a mission for you."** I walk toward the center of the horseshoe of council members.

"_**Why did you take my memories, I want them back."**_

They looked at each other before one stood up, he looks familiar but I can't remember where from.

"**Hinata-san we took your memories because we were afraid he had corrupted you or that you would be scarred for life, we erased Sasuke's memory of being there as well. We did it to save you."**

I nod as I relax, _it makes sense_, and they relax with me before I ask what my mission was.

"**Hinata your mission is to eliminate the Hyuuga."** I look at them surprised abut their serious face told me this wasn't some joke.

"**Hinata I think you know what heinous things they have done. Over the years they have crossed too many lines so we waited till there was some one who had the courage to do it. They compromise everything with there wicked and arrogant ways Hinata, your not like them, we'll make the arrangement for the public and what they'll know. Of course no one will the wiser it was you and you'd continue as a hero."** I think of all the things they've done to me and to everyone before me and my blood sings with thirst.

"_**Hai I accept."**_ They smile and wish me good luck.

I transport in front of the complex and call my Bo to me as I turn it into a katana.

'**Heh you're full of new tricks huh?'**

I stiffen as he approaches me to come to stand right beside me.

"**Hinata are really going to do this?"**

"_**I'm not like you, this is different so stay out of my way."**_

I got to take a step but his words stop me.

"**Ah so the council has ordered you take out your clan in the name of Kohona? Did they tell you they compromise everything with their heinous acts?"** My back stiffens and he barks out a bitter chuckle.

"**They haven't changed in all these years, but it turns out you are like me if you fall into their plots like I did. They started dropping hints about how the Uchiha's were corrupt and I believed them by pulling away from them, the people I cared about. Hinata I was ordered by the council to eliminate my family and I was ordered to kill you as well."**

I turn around to look at him as I turn my Bo staff into a large scythe and I put it across his throat.

"_**Why?"**_

"**I don't know, I thought I was I was doing something good by killing them but you and Sasuke were innocent, there was no way the two of you were corrupt so I didn't kill you. I knocked you both out before the massacre even started; you and Sasuke never witnessed anything."**

_Who do I believe him or the council? Even if he's right the Hyuuga's deserve to die, they really are corrupt .But then why did they fill my garden with my favorite flower? No I will not be their killer but I will have revenge, but not tonight. Tonight there are more import things then the past, like the future._

"_**Hai I believe you."**_ Just for this moment I let him hold me from behind taking comfort in his embrace, even if my mind didn't remember him everything else does.

"**I was sent by Kogara to tell you Kohona is ready."**

"_**Ah, let's go."**_

He lets me go but stays close putting his arm around my waist; I'll have to deal with the council after I figure what the hell is going on.

"**Ah so what's the plan? Between Pein and Madara**-"

My body froze at the name; I stop and drag Itachi by the collar till I'm looking at him eye to eye.

"_**Did you say Madara? As in Uchiha Madara?"**_

"**Hai?"**

I let him go and my head starts turning, _he's still alive!_

"**What are smiling about Hinata? Do you know Madara well?"**

I snap out of my thought to see a jealous Uchiha and I can't help it but to want to reassure him, so I pull him down again and give him a quick kiss. I start to walk away but seconds later I'm pulled into all that is Itachi and kissed like I've never been kissed before. Of all the kisses I've had there had always been something missing but with him it was like I was burning from the inside out and I was a moth to the flame as I tried my best to deepen the kiss.

We were interrupted by a cough and a happily chirping Suzu.

"**I hate to interrupt you Hinata-sama but there are things to be done." **I look at Kogara whose trying to hide his amusement and then to Suzu who wasn't even trying to hide his.

"_**Hai thank you."**_ I start walking and Itachi is right beside me as I make my way to the monument. I see the huge amount of people looking they were about to travel for days and I just snort in amusement. Itachi gives me a kiss on the forehead, then disappears back into the forest and I resist the urge to call him back. I transport my self beside Tsunade and she jumps and gives me a glare before she swoop's me up in hug.

"**I thought you were dead but kami I prayed that some how that wasn't you in that coffin, I'm so happy I was right."**

"_**Ah that was me in the coffin but that's another story altogether. It's time to go, is this everyone?'**_

"**Hai how far is this place? Will we be able to make it back in time?"**

I smile at her and take her hand; I lead her down the stairs and through the forest, no one tries to follow us even though I know they're dying to. I lead her to the tree but she just stares at me strangely before I roll my eyes and I show her paradise.

"**Hinata, it's beautiful! What is this place?"**

"_**Paradise, Hikaru created to protect his people from the other lands its twice as large as Kohona's city so there should be enough room. Once everyone's in I'll close the portal so no one can cross it."**_

I lead her back to the monument and the first groups goes through the portal, I make my self comfortable in the tree as I watch everyone make their way into the portal, soon it's just the rookie nine, the Hokage, the sensei's and a few others.

"**Hinata we want some answers before we go anywhere. Why did you leave Kohona? How did you get this powerful? How did you fake your death and why? And what the hell is going on?"** I look at them before I sigh as I jump down from the high tree to land on the ground in front of them before I answer the questions before the three Nin coming from the west joins us.

"_**I never wanted to hurt you but I had a mission to complete and through out the mission I have gained power through the people and my ancestors. I never faked my death, I actually died and you really did see my dead body but how I came to be alive is another story altogether. Then as far as what's going on I really can't tell you because I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Ah it's been a while Temari –san."**_ The others whipped around to stare at the woman who looked likes he'd seen a ghost and was about to pass out.

Shikamaru didn't look surprised as he smirked at me and asked what took me so long.

"**You knew she was alive?"** The others glared but when Shika-kun answered I was the one in shock.

"**No but I trust her not to die when she had a promise to keep." **

I look to the sky to see a Suzu chirping rapidly and my heat beat quickens at his meaning.

"_**We have to move now, everyone in, the demon is close."**_

"**But what about Suna? And where the hell is everyone?"**

The others go into the tree, Temari is dragged by Shikamaru but the Suna girl just follows at more nervous pace. Suzu and I are the last ones to cross the portal; I climb over everyone's fallen body to start to close the portal. I hear the roar of the demon and everyone shiver's in fear, I manage to close it in time though. The Hokage gives a quick explanation of paradise before Temari grabs me to look into her eyes; I give Kogara a quick look to make sure he knows I'm in no danger.

"**Hinata please save Suna let my people come here! You don't have to give us much room just as long as they're alive."**

I grab her hands and smile at her.

"_**I had no intention of not inviting Suna here, there's room for all the nations Temari-chan."**_ She hugs me and laughs before Shika-kun grabs her and pulls her away.

I climb the stairs to reopen the gateway, but first I have to think of a place I've been a lot in Suna.

* * *

Ok i hope you like this chapter so don't forget to review, i wrote two chapters because i might not be able to update soon. sorry! And any questions just ask!


	35. Chapter 35

"**You're going to want to back up."** Kogara says to them, they listen and flatten themselves against the wall as I start my jutsu. The gate starts to glow but instead of the crisp Kohona air, a warm breeze made its way through the gate. I smile as I walk through right into the sarcastic face of Asai; she hits me on the head with her cane before she hugs me.

"**Child you** **are not allowed to scare the hell out of me by just appearing out of nowhere and then creating a gateway in my house!"**

She keeps hitting me on the head I continue to apologize; this is how the others find me as they cross the threshold.

"**Um Hinata?"** Asai and I stop to stare at them and I can't hide the blush that makes its way across my face as I straighten up introduce the old woman to the others.

"**Hmmph! Who is chasing you now?"** I scratch my head as a couple of people and countries come to call but I wisely keep my mouth shut.

"_**Ah no one in particular."**_

"**I'll have you tell me later, for now what do you need me to do?"** I smile at before I tell her the situations before she grabs her cane and starts walking.

"**I'll start to gather everyone! Kami knows you can't leave important things to the young, no you have to leave it to the old!" **I shake my head at her before we head the tower with people staring us in wonder.

"**um, Hinata?"** I turn my head slightly to see Temari looking at me worried.

"_**What ever it is, tell me, I won't be angry."**_

"**Ah you know when we all saw you dead in that coffin we thought you were dead."** I give her a look to tell her to get on with it.

"**Well the council forced Gaara to uh… get married."** I 'm surprised I manage to keep my face blank and that my legs are still working.

"_**I understand Temari-san."**_ No one else heard or conversations, but Temari keeps shooting me worried looks and Shika-kun as well starts but more subtle. We go straight into the Suna meeting room as a map is laid out and we start going over how best to evacuate before interrupted by the huge doors suddenly opening.

"**What the fuck Temari, why the hell are you evacuating when the safest place is here? Who's pulling the reigns?** Temari looks nervous as her gaze slides to me and then his follows.

The look on his face was shocked but it soon turned to happiness but when another voice came into the room his face showed emotions I didn't have time to deal with.

"**Gaara what's going on? Come back to bed it can wait till morning."** A blonde woman slides her arms around him glares at everyone in the room but when she reaches me I'm surprised at her look.

Hokage and Shika-kun fill him in as I cross my legs and lean back in the Kage's chairs staring at the map and ignoring the chatter around me. My skin itches as I can feel many sets of stares but his in particular is starting to annoy me, so I get up and leave. I make my way down the hallway to the Kage's library, I make my self comfortable and sigh in contentment. The door opens but I don't open my eyes because she is the last person I expected to follow me.

"**Hinata-sama do you remember me?"** I lift my eyes and turn to face the woman and study her; she shivers under my scrutiny before I reply.

"_**No."**_

She nods then shifts on her feet. _She's scared of me._

"**You saved my life and all the others."**

"_**Gomen but you'll have to be more detailed."**_

"**I was one the girls taken by the smugglers, but you probably don't remember, that's ok I'll leave than-"**

"_**I remember."**_

"**Hinata-sama I hate you."** I tilt my head at her and a smile a bitter filled one.

"_**Hai and?"**_ She frowns at me and for right now her fright is forgotten.

"**You don't care?"** _She seems offended._

"_**Gomen but I'm too tired, too stressed, not to mention one woman hating me is the least of my problems."**__ Not when a whole nation cheers for my death._

She seems embarrassed but I gesture her to go on.

"**I am a Nin of Suna, I always prided myself on being strong and courageous But compared to you I'm nothing. I watched you from the moment you were pulled out of that crate, when you were whipped for protecting the little girl. When you carried her across the desert then when you finally took out those two guards. I was jealous that you could be so selfless, so strong but the worst part was I wanted you to fail because I hate you. Hinata-sama I want you to know I'm no longer weak! You are my enemy and I will fight you with everything I have to keep Gaara!"** I want to laugh at her but I have a feeling that would only make it worst but that doesn't change that this woman annoys me.

I get up and walk around the desk to look her in the eyes to see she hasn't changed at all but I don't say that, I say what is best for the situation.

"_**I have no intention of fighting you for Gaara but do not stand there tell me that you are stronger then last time, prove it. Stand beside him and help him lead his people because he needs someone, and that person could never be me, not anymore."**_ I walk past her and open the door and close it. I turn to my right to see Gaara looking at me in pain before I continue my way down the hall saying one last thing.

"_**She loves you, do not forget that."**_ Even though the woman is arrogant, selfish, over zealous and prideful she loves Gaara more then I did and more then I ever could but that still it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

I make my way into the night then on to some roof to look at them moon in silence.

"**You look like you could kill."**_ So much for silence._ Arms wrap around me to pull me into a warm and reassuring lap.

"**Tell me, and no bullshit."** I sigh into him and worded my next words carefully.

"_**What would you do if I had feelings for another?"**_ I felt his body stiffen and his chakra flare before he lowers his voice to a growl.

"**Hinata you belong to me and no one else. I would have to kill him and I promise it would be quite painful for even daring to look at you."** I start laughing and I can tell he's angry at me for not believing him. Little does he know I do believe him and I'm laughing at the thought of him pouting like a little kid.

"_**Why are here I thought you would be with Pein."**_

"**No I came to warn you, Madara knows you're alive. I don't know how but when we showed up in Kohona and no one was there so Pein sent us out for answers. I followed him and he went right to the tree, he stayed there for a little while before he talked to me. He said 'She's alive isn't she? Of course she is, she's the only one who can open the gateway into Paradise. Tell me Itachi have you mentioned me to her. No of course you have like a good little puppy we Uchiha's are for an hyuuga woman. So she'll be wanting to talk to me soon I suppose. Bring her here it's time we talked.' He disappeared after that and I came to tell you. Hinata I don't what's going on and its starting to concern me, I want you to tell me."**

"_**No, what I know is between me and him. Itachi you have to take me to see him."**_

"**Feh he'll be here soon with Pein."**

I jump out of his arms in surprise.

"_**What do you mean with Pein? "**_

"**He'll be here at sunrise."**

I disappear and land in the meeting room.

"_**we're running out of time, they'll be here at sunrise."**_ With that I reappear before a pissed Itachi.

"_**let's go."**_ I activate my eyes as Itachi wraps himself around me and we disappear in a blink to land in the forest in front of Madara, Kisume, and Deidra.

They move to attack me but Itachi steps in front of me with katana at hand. I side step him and head toward Madara.

"**We meet again little Hinata."**

"_**Gomen but my memories were whipped so I don't remember."**_

"**Ohm, you want to talk with me I suppose?"**

"_**Hai, I need you to stop the Pein."**_

" **What makes you think I would do that?"**

"_**Because you did it once and Maya wouldn't want you to do this, I don't want you to this."**_

"**Little Hinata you do not know anything about that so don't pretend to."**

I reach into my cloak and hand him the journal, I ignore his wide eyed look as I turn to the last page. He reads it then gently moves his hand across the page as he caresses the book. I turn it to Hikaru's last entry and I watch Madara read it with unfathomable eyes.

"_**He you loved just as much as he loved Aya and Maya."**_

"**No uncle Tauro told Ka-san and I he tried to kill us and they stopped him, my mother was destroyed and I knew nothing about him but that fact."**

_Wait Tauro Uchiha as in the man who Married Chiriko? Wait Hikaru said she had a lover on the side and that she want to kill him… it all makes sense_!

_Chiriko tricked everyone into thinking that it was Aya who tried to assassinate Hikaru in order to get her out of the picture. When she found out he had a son she waited till Madara was old enough while her lover twisted Madara's and Aya's mind into hating Hikaru and arranged Madara and Maya to meet. That's why Hikaru never saw it coming! She knew the only way to kill Hikaru was if he let them do it. Maya was out of the question as she lover her father the most, Aya was long ago dead so that left Madara. But how did she get the power and chances to do it? She must have had help by Hikaru's second in commands but who was second in command?_

"**The council**_**."**__ Ah yes the council, the statues I accidentally destroyed. The council wanted more power then Hikaru was willing to give them. Wait the Oba-san said that our council was as old as Hikaru, Holy Shit! Our council is the descendants of Hikaru's council! So that must mean they know about everything! They've been manipulating everyone around them including Itachi and me! Then why would they order Itachi to kill the Uchiha's? they had no idea about any of this, _hell the hyuuga's didn't either.

"**The Sharigan was made of passion, the Byakugan was made in obligation except Maya's blood which was redemption and finally the Rinnagan was made in spite." **I blink at what Madara said.

"**I'm reading your thoughts, go on I have waited for hundreds of years for some one to tell me what happened."**

_So since Pein has the Rinnagan that must mean he's a descendant of Madara's half brother, it gets stronger when it's used to get revenge and bitterness. The hyuuga's byakugan gets stronger with dedication and obligation, mine I suppose with my redemption from my old life and my need to protect the ones around me. The sharigan was made in passion…so emotions? Ah, Itachi said the council turned him against his family and they ordered for them to be killed as well as me in order to get rid of his emotions! They were afraid of him realizing Madara's level of sharigan so they cut of his emotions!_ It was all the council!

I feel the great amount of chakra as I snap put of my trance to look into the burning sharigan. I knew at that moment that the person who deserved revenge was Madara more then me and Itachi.

* * *

K i know some of that is confusing so if you don't understand just ask. So please review!

Asai- she's the woman who housed Hinata when she was trying to escape Suna.

Oba-san- is the old Hyuuga woman who hinata thought was her grandmother but she's really not.


	36. Chapter 36

I haven't felt fear in a really long time and I can't remember the last person who strikes fear into me but Madara was doing a hell of a job. Of course at this moment I felt a chill run down my back and I wonder if I should be glad about the giant demon coming to kill us all as a distraction.

"_**I have to go, don't do anything rash Madara, you to Itachi."**_ With that I reappeared at the gateway to see most of Suna gone but unfortunately not all of them.

I tell them to hurry and they look at me like I was a Baka.

"_**Of course we're hurrying, it takes time to evacuate everyone Hinata-san, and if you were here you would know that."**_

I look at the blonde wanting to use a sound jutsu so I would never have to hear her talk again but the demon headings its way here takes the cake.

The roar was deafening and it made time freeze, well it made all the people freeze but the harsh wind kept getting stronger.

"_**Ah, that was why I wasn't here. I'll go and keep it at bay for as long as I can and you have to hurry it the hell up or there won't be a city left." **_

"**Hinata-chan you'll get yourself killed you can't, I won't let you."** Gaara had grabbed me and pulled me toward him, either he's a little stressed or… well the other reason just might get him killed.

I take my self out of his arms and I walk away into the crowd not looking back at him and others calling my name as I head toward the demon and my ancestors half brother.

I walk through the empty city alone with the only sound are my footsteps and the roar's of my maker. When I walk out I see the demon with all its hideousness and below him is Pein and Konan. I admit I'm walking a bit slower then usual to get in talking range with the guy who wants to level everything including me.

"**So Hinata-chan, how many lives do you have? Because I'm really starting to become interested in your blood, but it will have to wait because I have a city to destroy. So sit tight and I'll come back and pick you up to take to where you belong, with the Akatsuki."**

"_**No, I won't let you destroy this city and I won't become one of you." **_

"**Very well, you will die today, little cousin."** The demon charged at me and my hands moved by themselves to perform an experimental jutsu I had only a day ago thought up. I don't know whose scream was louder, the demons, Pein's or mine as I felt everything explode in me and around me till there was nothing. The next thing I new I was on cool stone facing the open gateway, so I crawled over to it seeing as I could barely stay awake let alone stand up. I was held up as chakra flowed into my body that gave me enough to shut the gateway and open the door.

The next time I awoke to my bed alone with the sun shining through the arches and my tummy rumbling. I hear chirping and I snort in amusement at Suzu perched on top of my bed post but I end up in pain.

"**Interesting bird you got Hina-chan, but I suppose I should get use to you and your new tricks huh?"** I open my sleep covered eyes a little more to see Itachi leaning in the door way in his black shorts and no top. I could get use to this kind of view in the morning if I say so myself.

"_**You don't know the half of it. Ah how did I get here**_?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in a questioning matter in reply.

"**When we arrived we saw you holding the demon in place with some sort of chakra chains. By the time we got to you the timer you put on the gate had shut and we thought we were fucked. Then you threw the demon across the desert and transported us to a stone chamber then opened a door and collapsed. None of us knew what happened but it was like you weren't even you, almost like you were taken over. Then that bird appeared today and I had a feeling it had something to do with you waking up or being alive for that matter. You used enough chakra to kill yourself, I don't know why you are alive or the last time I saw you dead but I'm starting to rethink the whole not forcing you to tell me**."

He was right, that chakra inside of me was powerful but it was familiar to the point where I didn't even think about letting it over take me. I have to do more research but I have a good guess as to where it came from, but telling anyone that is not on my priority list.

"_**Gomen Itachi-kun but there is things I won't tell you even though I want to. I can only ask you trust me for now because I'm going to need it." **_

He sighed as he walked toward me and around the giant canopy bed to kiss me on the forehead, and then bury his face into my neck as he slowly engulfs me into his embrace.

"**I always trust you but I don't trust danger and hurt to not to find you because it's always been attracted to you, just like me."**

I was about to open my mouth when a cough interrupted us.

"**Well as much as this scene is cute, we have questions and business Hinata-chan."** I look around to see Madara, Deidra and Kisume all grinning at us. I laugh as I hear Itachi cursing them under his breath as I then tell them to leave so I can get dressed.

"_**That means you **__**mister**__** Uchiha as well."**_ I turn my head and raise my eyebrows at him, he had shut the door and made himself comfortable on the chair with a shit eat grin.

"**Why? it's nothing I haven't seen before."** I whip my head in the other direction so I don't let him see the spark of jealousy.

"**I love it when you pout."** My skin tingles as Itachi is there before I know it and his holding me against him staring at me through the mirror. He starts to kiss my neck lightly and I don't even realize as I move so he has access to my whole right side of my neck. His kisses turn to sucking as my body forgets everything except the sensation and him. I don't stop him as his hands slide the straps of my white nightgown down my shoulders or even when his hands move to the underside of my breasts.

"**Little Hina don't you know I've always watched over you? I know you better then you know yourself so I promise to be gentle as your first lover."** My eyes flap open immediately at what he said and my passion turns to anger as I open my baka mouth and push him away.

"_**You peeped at me? That is an invasion of my privacy you Baka!"**_ I push him to the door, him all the while laughing at my anger and I want nothing to wipe that damn fucking smirk off his face.

"_**And Itachi, if you knew me so well you would know I'm not a virgin you asshole."**_ The smirk is gone, his eyes are wide and his body and mind are in shock, I smirk and close the door in his face. I put up Hikaru's unbreakably barrier because I know if I didn't he would break down this door and there would be hell to pay. I walk away to the shower to take a very cold one, cursing The Uchiha the whole way.

After I'm dressed in my usual Hakama and I have everything I need I go to the door and I was about to open it when I remembered what happened only an hour ago. Oh shit.

I turn around and use the secret passage way that leads me to the library through some torch lit hallways.

When I walk through the library doors I see all three turn to look at me surprised, I ignore then and take a seat beside them and make myself some drinkable tea.

"**So I take it you can get into anywhere?"**

I look at Madara then at the others who are looking at me then the door, all I do is smile and nod.

"**Hmm I guessed as much, the other three Baka's have been trying to open the doors nonstop, I told them it was a waste but they didn't listen."**

"**No you told us we were Baka's then you spent the day mediating and not even explaining anything! All you said is we were in paradise like that was the answer for everything that's been happening!"** Madara's and I both sigh simultaneously before I take a deep breath and let Itachi know I was out of the room by my voice.

"_**Paradise is the name of the island we are on and the reason you can't leave is because these are my personal quarters and no is aloud to leave or enter unless I let them."**_ I can feel Itachi's burning glare as he lifts Deidra at my right and moves him over so Itachi is right beside me.

"_**Kohona and Suna are in the main area where you can't go because I need there to be as little conflict as possible so you will stay here for now. I will open up some more places for you to go under the circumstances you remember this place has a mind of its own. Now I have to go open the gate to get the other countries to safety, I'll start with Iwa."**_

I get up and I take one last look at everyone including Itachi who has now a pity face on instead of his pissed off one.

"_**What?"**_

The only person who speaks is Madara who tells me and an indifferent voice.

"**Hinata Iwa has been destroyed, it was a test run for Kohona, and as far as the other countries go I wouldn't worry about them. Iwa was the only country other then Suna and Kohona to not make an agreement with Pein." **I stare at him in shock, Iwa destroyed? I knew about the other countries and their movements better then anyone but Iwa? I turn around and open the door to the main area trying to focus on the people I got to in time instead of the dead faces.

"**Hinata-chan over here!"** I look toward Tsunade who is walking with a couple of others who had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs, I'm assuming for me.

"**Kogara told us you would be coming back today, I didn't believe him but I guess I should put more faith in him huh? Let's go and I'll show you what we've done with the place." **I walked uncomfortably down the streets with both Kage's as people from both countries cheered for me.

We finished our tour in the hyuuga complex; it gave me bumps to be here where the council lived. Surprise, surprise the council and the hyuuga had reclaimed their ancestors living place. We were led into the giant council room and I wanted nothing more then to kill the men and woman sitting up there, but I remember this is not a good time to kill the suppose foundation of the fire nation.

"**We are here to discuss about the future plans and how to strike back, but first we have to save the other nations."** They all agreed at this but I stayed silent and tried to think of how to word this when it would come for me to agree.

"_**Pein has threatened the other nations into submission and control, they will want no part of rebellion so it would be just us till the demon is defeated." **_I decided not to tell them it had destroyed Iwa or that the other nations weren't exactly threatened and jumped right into the Pein's pocket with out a second thought. If we all survive this we'll have to deal with the traitorous nations and the war that's coming after we do the impossible. The rest of the meeting was frivolous as they talked about living arrangements and food rations till I stopped listening altogether. I was woken out of my thoughts I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the smiling blonde who asked if he could talk to me in private and I agreed. We made a quick escape and I led him toward the door I came out of, he seemed to be surprised as I opened it then led him to the library. I opened the door and walked in, I turned around to see – _no one?_ I frown as I back track into the common room where I find Naruto fighting Deidra in the middle. _They're breaking things Baka's._

"_**Enough"**_ they both stop as I send two daggers at each of them to pin them against the wall.

The both yell;

"**What the hell?" **

"_**Naruto they are my guests as well as you so do not come into my house and break things, and if you insist on fighting you can do it after we talk and in the dojo."**_

"**We don't have a dojo."** I sigh as I turn toward the statue with the Samurai armor and insert my chakra into the wall as it shifts to open to a hallway with a sliding door.

"_**The dojo is at the end of the hall."**_ I recall my daggers to reappear into my hands then disappear altogether.

"_**Let's go Naruto-kun." **_

"**What! Are you taking the Kyuubi boy with you alone**?" I look at a pissed off Itachi who is currently glaring as Naruto and then to Naruto who stuck his tongue out.

"_**Hai, we have thing to talk about, things that do not concern anyone in this room other then me and him." **_This time as I open the door to the office/ Library Naruto follows, and I slam the door in the faces of the other lost puppies.

I watch him out of the corner of my eyes as I take the seat at my desk to openly watch him study the room.

* * *

Ok people please review!!!

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

"_**Naruto-kun…?"**_ I catch his attention and I find it endearing as he blushes and scratches his head as he finds himself sitting in the chair across from the desk.

"**Ah it's been awhile Hinata-chan; uh can I still call you that?" **He looked unusually nervous and his voice was low and almost quiet

"_**Hai and it has been awhile, our last meeting was business so I'm afraid I couldn't be your friend at the time."**_

"**The last time we met changed everything; it wasn't about business that made our encounter surprising. The truth is you've changed more then anyone could ever think and that includes you getting a whole shit load stronger. Hinata-chan I don't have to know you long to see that at least some things haven't changed about you. You still believe in second chances when nobody else does, you still believe your weak but the thing that hasn't changed the most is you still hold too much on your shoulders. I know you can take a lot more but you're not alone. Years ago I was too much of a kid to not see you in pain but thing are different and I can see you starting to crack under the pressure again. Hinata I love Sakura but I never stopped caring about you, you were there for me when no one else was so I promise to return the favor."**

What he says does give me some reassurance but I know I can't afford to tell him what I know because too much is riding on it.

"_**Thank you Naruto-kun, I know you have always loved Sakura-chan and congratulations on getting engaged as well. The pain I bare is my own and must bare it alone Naruto-kun. I promise I have my reasons and I am well aware I'm not alone considering the many people who I have met and loved."**_ We share a silent smile and I can tell he wants to argue but he doesn't because Naruto isn't a kid anymore and he knows I won't give in.

"**So any plans on to stop big and ugly?"** we both lean back into our chairs and I laugh as a plan comes to mind

"_**Yeah I was thinking we could get Sakura-chan to cook it something, after it dies of food poisoning we cut of its head."**_ I give him a wink at his surprise that I just mocked some one before he starts laughing and I soon join him again.

I sneak Naruto away after another four hours of him telling me about his adventures and the funny stories about everyone. I walk out of the office to almost trip over a body but luckily my reflexes kick in and I land in a crouch in front of a sleeping Uchiha.

"**He hasn't moved since you went in there." **I take my gaze away from the plains of Itachi's face to look at Madara.

"**Hinata-chan He's a descendant of me, so let me give you some advise. We Uchiha's are very jealous and protective of our loved ones because we are afraid something will happen to make them leave us. But we will only fall in love once, of course we'll never admit it front of others but we are loyal to a fault. I know what happened but give him some slack, his little brother hated him and in order to keep Sasuke safe he encouraged his hate. He loved you just as much but maybe it was worse since all he could do was catch glimpses of you when they went on spying mission. You didn't even know he existed little Hinata, you know what that feels like don't you? Hinata you have the power to break him so be a little more careful hn?"**

With that Madara walked into the office with out another word and I returned my gaze to a sleeping Itachi. My anger was gone and now I feel bad for what I did so I put a sleeping jutsu on him. I transport him to my room and tuck him in before I transport to the living room. I opened hallways and rooms but I kept some room off limits in order to keep Hikaru and Suzuko a secret. I find myself staring at the giant Suzuko before I called my Bo staff to me. My first movement was a simple right to left front cut, but thoughts and memories run through me head my movements change.

_**Flashback**_

**Ne Nata-chan?**

_**Hai Tome-chan?**_

**Why did you run away?**

_**I'm not running away I'm running to something.**_

**Ah was it lonely leaving the people you loved?**

_**Hai.**_

**Well your not alone anymore right? I'll always be here.**

_**Promise?**_

**Feh of course! Would I break a promise to my best friend? **

_**I trust Hitome-chan.**_

**Hinata-chan?**

_**Ah Hai Gaara-kun?**_

**Do you like the desert?**

_**What's not to like?**_

**Most people think it's just a bunch of sand.**

_**I feel sorry for them then. They'll never know what beauty it can hold if they only bother to look and not see what's past the hard and rough exterior. I love the sand because the sand will keep me warm and safe, and no matter what happens the sand will always be here when I need to leave because it knows I love it.**_

**The sand is foolish then.**

_**Oh? Why?**_

**Because you are not meant for anywhere but the sand, the sand knows this and yet you think it should set you free?**

_**I Love the sand but the sand cannot stop destiny.**_

**Child How long do you plan on running from yourself?**

_**Asai-sensei I told you-**_

**Child I see more then you and your all seeing eyes so do not lie to me. Run as long as you need to but when the time comes come back and face your problems because they do not disappear because you do not see them. If you run too long from the ones chasing you, you'll leave yourself behind so hurry up and slow down.**

_**If I slow I'll be caught.**_

**My dear I have no doubt you gone through troubles to get here but if you continue you'll be going through hell, and getting caught once in awhile is apart of that hell.**

_**I won't get caught. I won't go back.**_

**Hmm you baka child, you continue to run but what happens when you run out of land?**

_**I'll walk on water sensei.**_

**Hinata-dono?**

_**Hai Mai?**_

**What's your family like? Is your Ka-san pretty?**

_**My family and I do not see eye to eye and my Ka-san was very pretty.**_

**My family fought a lot but Ka-san said families may hurt each other and fight more then anyone else but in the end they still are family no matter what. Family is unbreakable no matter how much pain and unspeakable acts come to happen, they stand together.**

_**My family is not like that, we have no love and we were never whole.**_

**But you love them right?**

_**I don't know anymore.**_

**Hmm, Hinata-dono you are a very bad liar! So as long as you love them there's hope ne?**

_**I wish it were that simple Mai.**_

**So kid, it makes me curious on how you've survived this long.**

_**Luck.**_

**Humph if I believed that for a second I wouldn't be here training you.**

_**You shouldn't be in the first place, hording me here will get you killed.**_

**Killed? Life stopped having meaning for me years ago. After I left my village for sound to get power I began to realize what a fool I had been but it was too late. I left all the people who cared about me behind to find a man with power who would throw me out on a whim. Don't make the same mistake I did, power is only as good as by the time you get it you haven't lost everything, including yourself.**

_**I won't make that mistake nor will I make your second mistake of being blind to life. I won't give up the people I care about and I won't give up on life because I still have too much to do.**_

**My, my, Hinata-samurai are you thinking about me?**

_**No.**_

**Oh, don't be shy, come and sit on my lap and tell me all about it.**

_**Go.**_

**No, you sit there and stare out the window like your making the decisions of a life time! If you take everything so seriously you won't be able to step out of the box to see what's all inside. **

_**This is a serious time Kumiko; I can't afford to fool around with all these people's lives.**_

**They all know you would never think of them unimportant or play with their lives as do I. But if you look this concerned everyone will start to panic as well, you have to seem calm not just for yourself but for everyone.**

_**Do you know how it feels to have hundreds of lives in your hand? I will do this alone so when I come back I can concentrate on these people and give them my focus without my reckless bloodlust. I won't involve them with my personal quest to destroy Mutsumi; there is nothing honorable about revenge.**_

**Hina-sama?**

_**It's time I go Eiki.**_

**What now? You can't! Who will be the new Kage?**

_**You.**_

**No, I refuse.**

_**You won't because I'm asking you to protect them in my place.**_

**Hinata, if you leave the assassinations will only get worse, without Iwa anbu to protect you the fire assassins will kill you.**

_**Eiki I will leave and the hyuuga hired killers will follow me but they will not find me.**_

**Why would the hyuuga's try to kill you?**

_**Because I was once apart of that clan but now I am a rogue on my own path. No one but you will know the true reason I must leave before I endanger all of Iwa. I have stirred the water to form a tsunami and I have no intention of letting you or anyone else be there when it crashes down on me, I will never let anyone get washed away into the ocean by letting them stand beside me.**_

**Hey Nata-chan, have you ever wanted to fall in love?**

_**No.**_

**Why love is so amazing!**

_**The ones who I love end up hurting me and the ones in love with me getting hurt themselves.**_

**Ah but they say its better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.**

_**If I had never loved I would have never lost, and nobody likes to lose**_**.**

**But didn't it feel good? And it's not like you can help hurting the ones who loved you right?**

_**Risa, I'm not the type of person who likes to hurt people but when you do enough you lose yourself and you no longer realize you do it.**_

**I don't think you've lost yourself.**

_**You didn't know me then. I've become some one who hurts others, and I stopped feeling their pain because I have enough of my own to deal with.**_

**Hinata-sensei, you found me?**

_**Hai, your mother and your team mates are worried so I came and found you.**_

**I won't go back as long as he's there, I can't. My Ka-san keeps him around even though he hits her, all this time I hid under the table hoping he wouldn't look, he wouldn't find me. He knew I was always there and he got enjoyment out of it, out of my fear. Why does she have to be a whore to a clans Nin? **

_**Jun, the man is gone he's never coming back after the talk I had with him.**_

**You killed him?**

**Ju**_**n you can continue to be a Nin or you can get a job like what your mother wants, whatever your choice is I'll understand.**_

**Why did you become a Nin?**

_**To protect the people I cared about and make my family proud.**_

**Did it work?**

_**No, I was weak and I was the one always being protected, pressured to quit, and my family hated me and abused me. But I never gave up no matter how much pressure was thrown at me, I'd bend till there was no room but I would never break. Never.**_

**Hinata-sama do you regret killing Tetsuya?**

_**I warned him and he didn't listen Kogara.**_

**Do you ever regret killing? **

_**Killing is apart of a Nins job.**_

**But do you regret it?**

_**Why are you so persistent?**_

**Because when you sleep you always say you're sorry.**

_**Every time I close my eyes I see the faces I have killed, I doesn't matter how many times I say I'm sorry I still kill them in dreams. When I awake I puke at the thought of me being a killer but then I remember them trying to kill innocent people and so I wash my face and get on with the day. I never forget them but I do not regret protecting others even if it's by taking a life.**_

**Hey Hinata?**

_**Hn? **_

**What are going to do you can't stay in mist when everyone thinks your dead.**

_**I have things to do Naota.**_

**But what about the kids? Are they going to be ok?**

_**Hai they have made chunin and are easily on their way to jounin.**_

**So you stir up everything only for others to finish your battle?**

_**Battle? What battle?**_

**Clan vs. non clan.**

_**That fight cannot be fought by me, it has to be fought be the ones who want it to change or the moment I leave it will return to how it was before me.**_

**Then what about lightning? Don't you feel anything about their hate for you?**

_**If I think about a whole country cheering about my death I would do something very foolish. I know one day I will go back there to face them but for right now I'm running out of time. As long as they hate me for what I've done and not just because of what I am I will respect their hate.**_

_**End of flash backs**_

By the time I stop I'm on my knees weak with exhaustion, breathing heavy but it's worth it as I'm free from my demons tonight.

* * *

**Hitome/Tome**- The girl who betrayed hinata in chapter4/5

**Asai**-the woman who housed hinata in Suna and taught her about poisons

**Mai** -the girl hinata saved from the smugglers in the iwa part.

**Okimasa Hiroshi'/old man-** Hinata's sensei who taught her the bo staff and other ninjutsu from when hinata was in sound.

**Kumiko**-Hinata met her in the iwa part and she owns a bunch of brothels.

**Eik**i- Leader of the iwa rebels and the next kage of iwa after hinata.

**Risa**- Hinata's friend from mist and was the leader of her own genin team and was hinata's room mate.

**Jun**- apart of hinata's genin team.

**Tetsuya-** The guy who seduced hinata then tried to killher in sumi

**Kogara-**old hermit who unknowingly hlped tetsuya. is now a faithful friend and servent to Hinata.

**Naota**- Advisor to the mizukage, went on the s class mission with hinata and was the only other suvivor in the red lake massacre, and finally can communicate through the head(telepathy) and read minds.

**The blond**-Gaara's new wife who is obsessive about beating hinata, one of the random girls hinata saved.


	38. Chapter 38

I put my Bo staff down as the flood of memories and betrayals left me thoroughly exhausted but when I thought I was done one last memory comes and leaves me on the brink of the edge.

"**Hinata love, I want you to know that I love you so very much and nothing in the world can tear that love apart understand?"**

"_**Hai Ka-san, Demo-"**_

"**My sunshine promise me you'll love your sister no matter what happens, she had no hand in your fate."**

"_**Ka-san…please don't go…Ka-san? Ka-san gomen ne, I'll be good from now on! I promise! Please ka-san, please don't- don't leave me alone." **_

I remember clinging on to her dead body so tight crying and begging her not to leave me even though she was long gone. The nurse maids pried me off her and put me to sleep to quail my cries. Countless days I spent in my room, the day I finally came out was for my mother funeral procession, I followed my father as he carried Hanabi proudly. I stood their surround by everyone, most of the people stared at Hanabi who loudly cried then to me who stood still and had streaming tears but never making a sound. I had never felt more alone at that moment, I remember Itachi trying to comfort me but I walked away from him.

I walked back to compound alone not saying a word to anyone as I slipped into the kitchen to get something to drink but ended up listening to my Ka-sans personal maid's conversation.

"**Poor girl, to have her mother taken away like this."**

"**Poor girl? That woman should have died 5 years ago like all the others, the elders should have killed her and that demon child. I know she'll be the end of us! She'll kill every last one us to get that power like it was foretold centuries ago!"**

"**Yeah but the legend is hazy at best, the girl could give the hyuuga's more power then we can imagine right? I mean the signs are there that she's you know, that child but she could die before her destiny is fulfilled."**

"**Even so that woman had the right idea to kill that child! I wish Hiashi hadn't stopped that woman from trying to drown The demon!" **

"**Shhh! You don't know whose listening!"**

_I don't remember any of this what's going on?_

"_**Where are we going Ka-san?"**_

"**We're going for a walk my sunshine."**

"_**Ah why?"**_

"**I'm going to do something that should have happened 4 years ago."**

We walked toward the lake and I remember I started to struggle a little bit as Ka-san started to drag me in.

"**Ka-san pwease stwop, I'm afwaid."**

"**There's nothing to be afraid of my sunshine, I'll be right here. Trust ka-san, this is for the best, I'm saving you."**

"**Ka-san stop! I can't swim, KA-SAN STWOP! STWOP LET ME GO! PWEASE! KA-SAN NO! NO…" **

End of flashback

I can't stop my tears nor can I wipe them away as my hands are shaking so badly, my body is convulsing violently and I can barely breathe as I hyperventilate at the shock. _What are these memories? What did they do to me?_

I feel so much, I start to burn as my chakra becomes uncontrollable and the pain starts take over my mind, I let it as I want nothing more then to forget, just for it to…end.

_I just want to escape it all, is that so bad? Why do I have to follow in his footsteps? Why can't I just stop caring? All I want is to be free._

"_**F-U-C-K!"**_ I scream and force the chakra that I was about to let kill me into my Bo staff and smash it into the floor. My breaths are heavy as I pant and stare into nothing, feeling nothing, thinking nothing; just existing even for a moment I am free.

"**Hinata my child we can sense your pain from home, come here little one." **I crawl over to where the soothing voice was coming from and I find my self swept up in a warm and safe embrace. I grab on to him as Suzuko's wing blocks me from the world as I cry at the betrayal of the person I loved the most.

"**Hinata do not let that woman's betrayal destroy you, you have come to far to let this happen, fight your way out of insanity. You are needed by too many to give up; I'm sorry little one for the weight you must bare is unrelenting."**

"_**How I'm I suppose to continue? They all think I have the power to stop the demon, I don't even know if I have the power to live anymore."**_

"**You have the power Hinata, When the times come we can give you what you need but we do not have the skill to seal it away like you do."**

"_**I don't know what to do."**_

"**Hinata I can't tell you what you need to do because even I do not have the answers you seek. I can only tell you take things a step at a time or you will find yourself lost. The memories you possess are coming back as your powers grow, you do not know it but with every step you take you become stronger."**

"_**How did you get here?"**_

"**The large amount excess chakra you drummed into the island awoke the gate way in the statue so I could cross over on my own and protect you."**

"_**Protect me from what?"**_

"**The council."**

"_**Nani?"**_

"**Hinata, the council has had their claws in you from the moment you were born, they erased and manipulated you mind so many times over the years and they are doing it now."**

"_**Why didn't you stop them back then?"**_

"**After Hikaru died we could no longer see out into the world until the day you were born. We can only see through your eyes and we can only see as long as you live or your descendants live. We watched the council play with many lives like they did so many years ago, you have no idea how much we wanted to be free of our prison they sealed us to. They sealed us there after Hikaru's death, Maya was unable to call us since her power was in Byakko unlike you and Hikaru."**

"_**Why couldn't she call you?"**_

"**Do you remember what was on your Bo before it transformed? Or the Picture of it on the wall in the library?"**

"_**It was black and white and had markings of a white tiger on it and the picture of it was dark blue and gold and had a tiger and a phoenix on it."**_

"**Hinata you're the first one since Hikaru that had the ability to call me, that is what set you apart from all of Maya's descendants, it's also what cursed you. The council is controlling what you remember in order to destroy you from the inside so they can gain control again."**

"_**I'll kill them, I can't let them continue or next time I won't have the strength to stop."**_

"**Do not be foolish Hinata; the council is a power that could destroy you as you are. The council was made up of the strongest Nin in the lands; together they make a frightening force. You'd be killed the moment they felt your purpose."**

"_**So what I'm I suppose to do? Let them continue? Even if I don't Madara will or Itachi and Sasuke when they find out."**_

"**Hinata if you care about them you must stop them from trying to defeat the council. There will come a time to fight them but all of you are too weak, too divided, too lost. You must wait, but for now, if you feel yourself losing the battle call me and I will come little one."**

"_**Thank you Suzuko, I think I know what my next step is."**_

I watched Suzuko take his place at the top of the giant alter and turn to gold as I am left alone with Suzu who found his way into my arms to comfort me.

"_**Gomen ne Suzu, I didn't mean to scare you."**_ I slowly get up on shaky knees and I make my way to the spring/ water fountain and look at myself._ I look like death warmed over. _

I look up to see Suzu eagerly chirping before he dives into the fountain, he paddles his way to the surface and floats there expectantly.

_**"Ah, I see, you want me to join you."**_ I slowly take off my clothes as my hands are still shaking; I touch the surprisingly hot water before I dip my body in.

"_**Remind me to listen to you more often Suzu."**_ I lean back on the edge as I watch Suzu swim about and do tricks to take my mind off everything. I give him a smile but he and I both know it was forced as I still had unsheathed tears shining in my eyes. I sit there for a long time thankful for Suzu making the spring stay hot while trying to plan my next step before I decide to leave.

I sigh as I step out of the spring naked and feeling a little more rested, I feel silk brush against me, I turn to see Suzu hovering above me with a black silk robe and gown. I put them on and open the door to walk down the hallway with my bare feet making no sound only the swish of my clothing.

"**You ok?"** I stop as I turn around to see Madara looking at me concerned.

"_**Why wouldn't I be?"**_

"**First of all there was an earth quake in the island which I'm guessing had to do with you since I felt your chakra explode and second, you look like shit."**

"_**Madara, about the council-"**_

"**They did this to you?"**

"_**Unimportant right now, I know me next step but I need you to behave yourself and do not kill the council and what ever you do, do not tell anyone what we know understood?"**_

"**I have a feeling you know more then you're telling me so I'll trust you for now, but I promise I will kill them."**

"_**Thank you and I promise I'll help when the time comes."**_

"**Ah good then, by the way the chakra earth quake awoke Itachi and he's been freaking out that he couldn't find you so I think you better find him. Oh, and I don't think anybody but me connected the earth quake to your spike of chakra."** I give him a court nod as I head my way toward my bedroom, I sigh in pleasure as I slip into the sheets and the quiet until the doors slam open and close.

"**Hinata where the hell have you been? And why did you – Fuck Hinata what happened?" He** came in ready to fight but when he saw me he took my face in his hand and made me look into his eyes.

"**Hinata who the fuck did this to you?"** The growl that came from would have usually make me shiver but the only thing it did was make me more tired.

"_**Itachi, gomen ne for today, My heart belongs to you but I don't have the energy to stay awake any longer so please just let me sleep."**_

"**Hai Hina-koi, go to sleep. I'll be here the whole time I promise."** Itachi gently picked me up and placed me in the middle of the bed before he climbed and wrapped his body around me, this time I did shiver. I sighed in contentment as I closed my eyes and gave one final snuggle into Itachi's warm chest before I was out to have a rare nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews who encourage me to keep writting. I had a little writters block over the weekend but i figured it all out! **So please review** and yes Hinata was refering to the time she was raped and she will teach the hyuuga's a lesson when the missing uchiha joins the party!


	39. Chapter 39

When I awoke I found myself in Itachi's warm embrace and the feelings it was giving me was beginning to have the ability to distract me and I can't afford that now. I pry myself away from him and head out to an attached room to get cleaned and dressed. I use a secret passage to get to the office and I'm pleased to see Suzu had read my mind last night as there was a pile of scrolls on the desk regarding to the information I wanted. So I make myself comfortable as Suzu keeps dropping scrolls for me to read and the burning dawn lights up the giant room.

Two hours of reading scrolls Itachi comes and sets a plate of fruit in front of me.

"**Your probably to forgetful to remember to eat breakfast and if I forced you to go get it your mind would be on work so I brought it to you so could snack on it." **

"_**Ah thank you."**_ I smile at him as he nods and makes himself comfortable in the chair across from the desk by stretching out and closing his eyes.

"_**You don't have to stay here."**_

"**Hai I do. There's no point you doing what ever it your doing alone so I might as well keep you company."**

"_**Demo there's nothing for you to do."**_

"**You're here and that's enough."** I stare at him for a little while before I begin to read my scrolls not bothering to hide my smile at his actions and words. About noon the others come in and drag Itachi to train but Madara stays and takes his place but he roams the walls looking for interesting scrolls. I jumped in my seat as I heard a crash and Madara was out of the room in seconds and back dragging Deidra.

"**The Baka was blowing up things."** Itachi's voice cut me off before I could ask what had happened. I looked over to the door way to see a shirtless Itachi who I'm assuming had been training as he has a coat of sweat that made his body shine and his hair was down and slightly messed up. I blinked as I ogled him and I knew I was drooling before a slam knocked me out of my day dream.

"**Hinata-sama the council has requested to see you."** I Looked over at Kogara slightly angry that he choose now of all times to interrupt but I quickly got rid of that thought as I focus on what he said.

"**The council? Hinata no."** Madara was now standing between me and the door I was heading to go to meet with the council.

_**Madara, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."**_

"**Oh like last night?"** I send him glare as I hear Kisume and Deidra's angry questions and Itachi's heavy silence.

"_**Kogara tell the council I'm busy and will get to them as soon as possible."**_

"**Hai, I'll go right now."**

"_**Happy?"**_

"**Hai."**

"_**good."**_

"**Fine."**

I walk back to my desk and continue reading as the others leave the room except Itachi.

"**You know if you get to ogle me with out my shirt on don't you think you should give me the same privilege." I** Blush at what he said before my mouth runs off.

"_**Like you haven't ogled me before ne?'**_ I'm slightly disappointed as he doesn't blush but instead he smirks and slowly saunters up to me before he swings me around to trap me in the chair.

'**You know all you have to do is say the word and I'll let you ogle all of me ne?"** My eyes widen and the blush moves through out my entire body as I stare into his spinning red eyes.

"**How do you expect me to believe you're just a virgin when you blush at my words alone?" The **scene with my rape flash before my sight and I start to shiver as a feeling of dread washes over me. I Jump in my chair again as the handles broke off and I realize it was Itachi who broke them in anger. _Wait anger? Shit his eyes, he saw my memory!_

My eyes widen even further at what he did next and it hit me like a ton of bricks that Itachi Uchiha was really in love with me even though I can't remember him. He went to his knees and took my hand in his and begged me for forgiveness for him not protecting me.

I tell him to look at me before I give him a chaste kiss before I rest my forehead against his.

"_**Itachi my heart belongs to you, my body reacts to you and when my mind will remember you I can fully say I love you and be with you but till then nothing can happen. What happened in my past with out you is not your fault because I do not regret meeting Hitome even though the consequences almost killed me like many other moments in my life."**_

I go to bed alone that night but I do not sleep because I know if I close my eyes Tetsuya, my mother, Hitome and the others will be waiting there to taunt me with their betrayal but what hurts the most is when they turn into Itachi.

So I get up and go to the office after I get redressed and read more scrolls till about 4 in the morning where I find what I'm looking for. I grab it and I return to the temple and open the statue to grant me a small portal to sound and the place that has haunted in more then a few of my nightmares.

I walk up to the house that looks like hasn't been lived in for awhile with the over grown plants and the house looked old and warn. I walk into the house and I see it destroyed like the last time I came here as I head my way toward up stairs. I use my chakra to cut open the barrier to the bedroom I've never even seen just to satisfy old curiosity. I look at the room and I find it had pictures of mist and a happy looking family but the ones beside them caught my attention as I pick one up. It was a picture of Mai, Hama, and I. _It's my fault they're dead because I was too late to stop the demon, I ran too long and lost them._

I take the picture and put it in my pocket as I hold back tears as I pick up the next picture that had the smiling old man and I drinking sake together.

I close my eyes I will myself to forget these memories and stay to the mission but those thoughts leave as I see an envelop with my name on it sitting on his desk.

_To my student,_

_Listen kid I'm not good at this type of thing so I wrote it down. I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I was thought the world never had a use of me till I met you. I knew when I met you that you needed help and for once in my life I wouldn't be a bastard and I'd do what I know I was meant to do. I've never been more proud of any one, including myself then I have of you. I believe you will over come what ever lies ahead of you even though it will hurt like a bitch. Feh, your probably wondering why the hell I left you a letter instead of telling you in person but I thought it was best. I plan on going back to mist to see my kid and to turn myself in so kid this is the last you will hear of me. This necklace I'm giving you belonged to my family and has it's crest on it and it was one of the last things I kept of my past other then my ring. So kid good luck with everything and I hope one day I'll tell my grand kids about you._

_From the old man and your sensei._

I take the letter and put it into a safe place in my cloak as I hang the ocean colored necklace around my neck to match the ring I had there to. I leave the house and walk past the gravestone and onto the path that leads me to sound and to him.

I keep my face stone as I walk through the streets of sound not bothering to hide my presence or the fact I was I hyuuga to the other sound Nin. I find an inn and I order myself some sake as I wait for the news to find him and bring him here to me. I don't have to wait too long as the door opens loudly as four people barge in like they own the place. The leader sits down to face me smirking and nods to the unhappy others to make the place deserted then to get lost them selves.

'**To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Hinata-chan?"**

"_**I want you to come home with me."**_

"**Why Hinata are you-"**

"_**With Itachi and Madara as well."**_

He looks at me wide eyed before I continue now that I got his attention in the right direction.

"_**Sasuke there is a…force out there that wants to destroy me, and you and Itachi were manipulated into destroying your self as well. They fucked with our memories to make us believe what they wanted and I'm here to offer you the truth and the chance to help you destroy the real murderers of your family."**_

He doesn't believe me as his eyes turn to sharigan and offer him a glimpse of truth that I have to offer. He sits back and looks confused before he gives a court nod as I activate the jutsu and he starts to groans in pain. The others come in ready to attack but they can't get past the barrier I set up around the table. I little while later he's panting and I look toward the ugly paintings in order to give him some privacy as he cries. The others do the same till I feel a hand on my shoulder and see the tear stained Uchiha looking at me no longer with his seedy lust but with sincere friendly regret. I take his hand as he pulls me up and we walk out of the bar to see a lot of people crowding around us. He turns on his sharigan and most of them scatter in fright but I continue to walk toward the house. He follows as do the others as they ask Sasuke questions and he gives them short unhelpful answers.

"_**Are all of you coming? If you do I want you to know you will be fight against Orchimaru." **_

"**Sasuke-kun why are you going with this bitch? You don't belong in Kohona anymore!"**

'**Shut up Karin, I don't have any use of you and I do belong beside my family." **

I watched Karin stomp off as she went to warn the snake of Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu's betrayal and I took them to the portal. They were hesitant at first but after Sasuke went in the others followed suit.

* * *

Please review i'll try to update soon but i'm doing some traveling so i might not be able to upadate that soon but i'll try!


	40. Chapter 40

"**Hinata**." I was about to enter the portal when I heard my name shouted, I went flying into a tree that was behind me when I tripped.

" _**hello?" **_there was no answer so I repeated till I was almost yelling and I thought I finally had lost when I heard it again.

"**hinata do you hear me? It's me Naota, i'm in your mind."**

"_**What the fuck Naota? Give me some warning before you do this shit."**_

"**Gomen ne hinata but I need your help, I wouldn't contact you like this but you're the only person who can help."**

Flashes of the massacre passed through my sight as well as the bond we had formed over that and I figured my plans would have to wait.

"_**What do you need?"**_

"**Listen I need you to take two uh…friends to a safe place."**

"_**If you haven't noticed I'm kind of on the hit list for the akatsuki, sound and lightning and not too mention mist."**_

"**I wouldn't ask you but there's something more then that going on and it involves you. I rather tell you in person because your not going to like it."**

"_**damn all, meet me in my old training grounds with your friends and we'll talk."**_

"_**Hai, thank you." **_

Something about his tone had me worried but seriously _what more could happen right?_

When I came in through the gateway to land in the round stone room I was surprised to find my guests there but I have to say the look on their faces when they saw who I brought with me was priceless.

I turned distracted and opened the door, but what shocked me was I open the wrong one and I saw the outside and Sakura who looked like she'd seen a ghost. I turn to look where she was looking at and I found her staring at sasuke. She started to run toward us but I shut that door and open the one that leads to my quarters.

"_**Listen, I have some business to take care of so I**__**'**__**ll be back in a couple of days at the most. If there**__**'**__**s and emergency I**__**'**__**ll be in mist and I probably wont be alone.**__**"**_

"**hinata-sama are you sure mist is the best place to go considering the last time?"**

All at once everyone started talking, there was banging on the wall who I know is sakura, the uchiha's had grabbed me in order for me not to move anywhere.

I began to have a very bad head ache and my chakra was starting to become erratic so I transported to the temple and in to peace.

Suzu was waiting for me as he flew down off the statue as I inserted my chakra into it and I opened a portal to my old training grounds.

I walked in and found it to be empty so walked toward the beach and sat down on the old log staring at the stormy ocean and ignoring the wind. Little while later I felt a shift of three presences but I didn't let them know as I kept my eyes on the crashing waves.

"**Feh so this is hinata hyuuga? From what you told me she doesn't't seem so powerful."**

"**Ah thank you for coming hinata, demo we have to hurry before we're caught."**

I don't move and the others concede and sit on the beach logs across from me as I then open my eyes to meet supposed dead ones.I sit up abruptly to full look Zabuza and Haku of the mist and from what I heard very dead nins.

"_**This is a surprise, mind explaining why your alive?**__**"**_

"**From what I heard your not exactly once dead yourself ne?"**

"_**Ah but I know how I am live where as I have no idea who or what brought you back and answer would be appreciated.**__**"**_

"**Why should we tell you?"**

"_**I am assuming your Naota**__**'**__**s friends so if you want to come with away with me then I suggest you give me answers.**__**"**_

"**Zabuza let me. Hinata as you can tell some one has been resurrecting dead nins from other countries, the only thing they have in common is they've all been ordered to assassinate you**_**.**__**"**__fuckkk, note to self, keep mouth shut when saying nothing else could go wrong._

"_**Somehow that doesn't**__**'**__**t surprise me anymore. Any idea who or what jutsu they used because I**__**'**__**m the type to at least likes to know my enemy before they try to kill me.**__**"**_

"**No, we don't remember."**

"_**Then why are you telling me this instead of trying to kill me? Not that I**__**'**__**m complaining or anything.**__**"**_

"**We don't take orders from anyone, and since we made that clear by killing off the other assassins of the mist that were going to kill you. So with that we officially became number two on heir hit list so here we are absolutely fucked."**

"_**hmm, how do you know Naota?**__**"**_

"**they saved my life when one of your wannabe assassins tried to kill me in order to get you try and come and kill him. Zabuza and Haku founds us before he killed me and I was surprised to find out about all of this so I called you.**

"_**you were right Naota in calling me despite the situation. So you took care of the assassin I am assuming.**__**"**_

"**No, he escaped after he mind raped me."**_Then he knows about the kids, shit._

"_**I**__**'**__**ll have to find him and eradicate the rat before he does any more damage. I don**__**'**__**t suppose you two would know where he is?**__**"**_

"**funny thing, we do.'**

'_**Ah , I suppose a deal is in order then huh?"**_

"**Hai, we help you find him and take us to safety.|"**

"_**Agreed."**_

5 hours later

"_**I don't mean to be impatient or anything but I'm running out of time, how long are we going to wait in the basement of a laundry mat?"**_

"**Till I get the word your little buddy is where I think he'll be, because if you haven't noticed your kind of noticeable. Besides haku will be back soon."**

"_**Demo why the hell are you here then**_**?"**

"**because from what I also heard you tend to find trouble way too easily."**

"_**Hmm, if that wasn't true I would resent that."**_

We were interrupted by the door slamming in and I beautiful woman in a baby blue kimono came bursting through the door.

"**I heard through the other uh…waitress that he's going to be there because he booked a room in the next half hour."**

"**feh time to go then, your going to need a disguise like Haku, we'll get the owners to give you something." **

'_**I have a bad feeling about this."**_

20 minutes later

I looked in the mirror as I tried to pull down the short lavender kimono, I pouted as my cleavage exposed more but I figured it was the lesser of two skimpy. I applied a little make up and left my hair down in attempt to cover my chest, it was still in uneven layers but at least it looked on purpose. I sighed as I left the closet because this kimono wasn't magically going to add material to it to make it modest. I came out Zabuza the ass whistled, I shot him a glare and grabbed Haku by the arm and stormed out of the basement and into the street walking in some random direction.

"**Um…hinata-san we're going the wrong way."**

I stop in the middle of the street ignoring the cat calls and offers to look at Haku is looking behind me as to avoid looking at me since he was blushing pretty noticeable.

"**Hey why don't you to come with me and I'll show you a real good time pretty babies."**

"_**Fuck off buddy." **_I don't even turn to him as I automatically reply to his come on

"**Hey bitch." **

"**Don't call her that!" **I was surprised Haku would spring to my defence like that but what shocked me more was that he was glaring at the drunk and looked like he cold kill him. I grabbed Haku and dragged him down the street in the direction we came from. By the time we got to the damn bar my eye was twitching since I realized this just wasn't a bar, it was a whore house. I sudden wave of guilt and sadness washed over me when I walked in since it reminded me of Kumiko.

I went straight to the bar because when I was in sound the best way to forget Gaara was my little friend named Sake. I lost Haku in my rush to shake the chills but I figured any body to try and rape would get a surprise when he froze them. I was sitting at the bar having my fifth sake and shooting down the 20th guy in like 10 minutes when the bartender called out the name I was looking for.

**|Omaki tadashi, here for another visit, how long are in town for?" **I watch them from the corner of my eyes till I'm caught by the bartender. I guess luck is on my side considering the guy I was hunting walked right up to me and asked if there was a party in my pants and if he was invited.

All I did was smirk_, hook line and sinker._

* * *

_ok sorry it took me so long but i'm working very long days so i'm really tired and not to mention sick bt i' still try to update and i'll be writing a kakax hina story soon. please review!!_


	41. Chapter 41

I smiled at the guy wondering how to get him alone when he solved the problem by asking me to a room . In any other situation I would have never agreed and he would be on the floor for assuming I'm another whore. Of course this is different as I cringe at him sliding his arm around my waist to escort me to some shitty room.

I roll my eyes as he opens the door for me saying ladies first but I give him a seductive smile and sashay into the room.

"_**So why are you in town nin-san?"**_

"**Ah I've been given a mission." **I amble toward him and sit close to him as I start my interrogation.

"_**are you going to you know, kill someone?" **_I say it like it excites me and he falls for it as he goes into detail.

" **Yeah I've brought from the dead since no one alive can do it. They've sent other assassins since my target was a kid and almost started a war because of it. But I've got a plan to lure her here unlike the others I've been doing this before you were born and I know what the hell I'm doing if even I have to kill the brats to do it." **I could feel my anger rise and wanted nothing more then to kill him right then and there but I resisted.

Then what he said in the beginning ran through my mind and the cloud's attempt to kidnapped me stuck out.

"_**So your taking orders from someone?"**_

"**Feh after this job I'll be famous."**

"_**Ehh? Is your target really known well?"**_

"**Ah hai, everyone thought she had been killed by the former kumi Kage and for awhile he was the most famous known shin obi but now I'll kill her once and for all."**

"_**Ah and whose your target?"**_

"**Hinata hyuuga, you've heard of her I'm sure."**

"_**You have no idea." **_I'm taken by surprise as he flips me over and pins me to the bed and starts sucking and licking my neck. I try to summon my chakra but a sudden panic attack came at me as I realize I had too much sake and my chakra wouldn't respond.

I started to struggle but he was stronger and hell of a lot more sober then me so I was helpless to his advances and that pissed me off more then anything. How long has it been since I've been helpless?

I winced and whimpered as he bit my neck and I wanted to cry at the pressure around my wrist where he held them. For once in my life I wanted Itachi here and I wanted to be in his arms instead of this bastard.

"_**stop."**_

"**Oh? Why would I do that little hinata?"**

"_**You knew?"**_

"**I felt your chakra signature in the bar and I've heard about some stories about you. When I walked in I knew from the way your presence demands attention I knew I'd have a little fun with you before I'd kill you."**

_**Even if you kill me now, you know how many people will hunt you down?"**_

"**If you die, there will be no stopping pein."**

"_**So pein resurrected you to kill me."**_

"**him? No I was resurrected by someone else, it just so happens pein is just a pawn like me. But I was made to destroy the pawn who made it to the other side and turned into a queen."**

"_**I'll kill you."**_

"**heh promises, promises my little bird but you won't be making out alive tonight, your luck has run out." **some where down deep I agreed with him but I never stopped thrashing to get free. My stomach twisted as I heard his groan of pleasure at me trying to get free and I started to tear despite my best efforts not to.

I stopped moving after a while and he took it at as me giving up, so when he had his guard down I kneed him in the balls and he let out a yelp.

I was out from under him in seconds and I tried the door but it was locked, I heard him come closer so I smashed the door open and I tired running down the hall. He tackled me so I elbowed him in the face and he punched me in the stomach, we continued to get cheap shots at each other forgetting that we had more deadlier tools and skills at hand.

We were hauled off each other by two large looking goons and at that moment it must have clicked into both of us as we quickly disabled the two scary looking men. By then the crowd had figured this just wasn't just a small fight but a fight by actual nins and they needed to get the hell out of here before they got hurt.

We faced each other before he came at me with a kunai, I side stepped and open the seal on my arm to call I kunai to me. He attacked and I defended till he got tired and summoned a jutsu as the floor began to shake.

The building split in two, I jumped through the ceiling and landed on a near by roof piece by stepping on falling debris.

"**So the fun begins ne?" **the dust clears and see I him standing on a piece of wall that survived the quake.

"_**So it does b-a-k-a." **_He made the first move as he summoned a fire lion to attack me, I dodged and summoned a water dragon, they met and steam waved in all directions. I activated my eyes in time for me to dodge a bunch of sebon aimed to paralyze me. I threw some back adding to jutsu's to them as they went flying at him, he didn't move as predicting and opting instead to summon a earth wall. I smirk and his eyes widen as my ten sebon turn into 1000 and when they hit the wall they combust and create an explosion that knocks and destroys everything for a mile. I used my ultimate defence so I wasn't effected but I could tell the deserted area was destroyed. _What's one less red light district?_

I can sense the explosion hit him hard but he was still alive and I couldn't have that. I jumped down from the untouched middle into the deep crater to approach him. I kicked him in the stomach in frustration for almost raping and killing me. He groaned and rolled over but then he started laughing like a mad man but I just stood there watching him with uncaring eyes.

"**heh, who knew you had it in you, you've changed since the last time I met you." **I frowned at him and was about to ask what the hell he meant but he beat me to it.

"**I knew you didn't recognize me, I'm the boy you met when you were three at the cloud meeting. My father was hired to kidnap you, years later I found out your father killed him and he didn't even repent for it. I spent years training and waiting for the moment to kill you but it never came. Heh, I was considered to be the strongest of time but I had no idea you were being watched by him.'**

"_**Nani? Who? I've never met you before because I had my memories manipulated so I don't remember but you said you never got the chance. Who got to you and killed you?"**_

"**Who the hell do you think? Itachi Uchiha found me on the night I was going to kill you. He caught me in his sharigan and when he found out I was going to kill you he took his time finishing me off. He watched me watch you and he waited till I thought I was strong enough so he could break me."**

"_**My family wants nothing more then to kill me so if you did succeed you would have done them a favour. I'm sorry your father was used as a pawn but if you try anything against me or any one close to me I will kill you." **_I walk away from the bastard not for him but the memories of my uncle took over my mind. He shouted my name along with curses and threats but we both knew if wanted to come after me, fine but if he used others to get to me I would have no mercy. I left and I returned to my old training grounds to find an awaiting Zabuza and Haku. They looked at me in surprise at my state but simply ignore them and head to the cliff side, I stop on the edge and I stare out into the crash waves. Zabuza gets the hint and drags Haku away to wait for me. As soon as they're out of range I can't hold it in any longer and I let the tears slide down my face and into the wind. The weather becomes in sync with me as the dark grey clouds spout water so it mixes with my tears to fall into the angry ocean.

The council has to die and it kills me not go back and do it but Suzuko hates them as much as I do so I know there's a reason for him to tell me to wait. Ugh, I hate that I know how many lives their plots have destroyed, I hate knowing it and not being able to do anything and I hate not telling anyone else in order to protect them.

I stay on the cliff staring out into the raging waves and feeling the rain pound on me till I feel suzu land on my shoulder. I grab him and I hold him close as he gives comfort and enough strength to continue.

I sigh as I head back down the cliff to see the two sitting in the shelter of a overhead of the cave. I walk to the wall and I carve inscriptions of a memorial for the dead. When I'm finished I call a portal open and Zabuza and haku walk through with out hesitation.

I walk through absolutely exhausted to find everyone there staring at my new guest then at me with surprise. I blink but no one talks but look at me to wait what I'll do.

"**Hinata-sama there are many people who wish to talk to you, would you like me tell them you've arrived? And I'll make accommodations for your new guest as well for I'm assuming you'll want to keep them here?"**

I saw of them look at Kogara with shock that he'd assume I'd want to deal with any one but I nodded to Kogara and went past them to my room to change. When I passed Itachi he glared royally pissed off and I could tell he wanted to follow but he stayed where he was and glared at the poor door I'd just closed.

I went up to the mirror and I wanted to hit myself as I saw the marks on my neck from my run in with Tadashi. Then I thought about explaining it to him but then I knew it would only make it worse so I gave that thought up.

I took a shower and wrapped my body in bandages so no bruising or marks showed as I left my room to find it full of guys who are currently sword fighting in my living room.

I blink but I decide not to do anything about it as I make my way to the outside door but three people are waiting for me.

"going somewhere hinata-chan?' I look at saskue with an eyebrow raised and he returns, are staring match I interrupted by Madara.

"**don't be stupid hinata-to go there alone will get in more trouble then you can handle." **

"_**I can handle myself against them." **_I knew I was lying but I couldn't exactly not go. They would start to get suspicious if I kept avoiding them and I needed to deal with Sakura if I wanted to keep the peace a little longer.

Ten minutes later I head out a secret passage way form the office since the uchiha's wouldn't let me pass alone. I go down the steps and I find myself meeting a group of hyuuga who were waiting for me.

"**Hello omouto, I was sent to get you, father would like to see you**." I sigh as I rub my sore head as I walk them to the not to far complex. I drop my arm around Hanabi and pull her close, everyone stiffens including Hanabi but she soon relaxes and leans into me as I pulls us up the steps and into the tense atmosphere.

* * *

ok today was my day off so i wrote you a chapter, i'll try to update but no promises...sorry!! and please review!!


	42. Chapter 42

I walked with my sister up the steps and into the room where the ones I had once craved acceptance from sit waiting for me. It brings back memories of years ago when I came into this room almost in tears and shaking knowing I would be exiled from my clan. Before this I thought everything had changed but being here I realize maybe these people never could.

" **we're glad you could join us hinata-san." **I look at the head council member who was the very man who condemned me, my grandfather.

"_**I know." **_I have to give them credit as no one flinches or even looks like they know what the hell I'm talking about.

"_**About, maya about Hanoto, about ka-san about everything. I'm not the only one." **_I see no movement but I know that's just a farce since I can feel their nervousness in the air and I saw they knew I could tell.

"**So you know what you have to do then?" **I tilt my head wondering what exactly the hell they were talking about.

"_**I know what I want to do but what do you think I should do then?" **_

"**As the heir to Maya's blood it is your duty to take Neji as your husband and create another generation."**

"_**Ah then I'm supposed to let you kill me knowing neji is suppose to fuck my sister at the same time and produce an Hanoto blood heir and to top it off let you prison my child, right? Hah, you know how close I came to killing you? And of all the people who stopped me is the only man I would consider having a child with. And no it was not Neji."**_They looked at me in surprise but I just stared at them letting my amusement show.

"**You! Kill us? After everything we've done for you?" **I close my eyes and I wondering what kind of medication they have these old coots on.

"_**I was ordered to by the council and I still haven't decided if I should obey or disobey." **_they don't need to know I won't actually kill them.

"_**you called me here for a reason so I would appreciate if you could get to the point because there are many other people who wish to see me."**_

"**Hinata, we want you to take the position of clan head." **

"_**And my father agrees? Last I checked he was on the hanabi train like the rest of you."**_

"**We also know about the council's plans to try and eradicate us, Hiashi is blind and we are running out of time, Hanabi is rebelling and so we have no choice but to give you the position. If you are leading us then the council will be careful to make the next move. This is everything you have ever wanted, think about all our futures are in your hands."**

"_**So what happens to hanabi?" **_

'**She will be put into the branch family to serve you." **

On the outside I was stone faced but on the inside I cursed at the thought of putting my sister into that position. On the other hand if I became the head then the council would indeed be careful to use the hyuuga as a pawn and I wouldn't have to worry about my father giving me hell. There were a lot of innocent people in this twisted family so I couldn't just walk away and leave them for the dogs.

" _**I will take leadership of the clan in name but I will name my regent while I have business." **_They agreed nodding their heads and couldn't help but smirk at my next words,

"_**I name Neji hyuuga as my regent."**_

I walked out of the room to find three people in the living room having tea and I would assume are waiting for me.

"_**Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi since you're here then the council had told you before hand the plan." **_All three looked at me with hidden apprehension but they were still confident I would say no.

"_**I'd love to stay and have a family reunion but that would consist of me wanting to reunite. The council will inform you of everything you need to know and don't fuck up Hiashi."**_

I walk out of the building ignoring all the whispers as I pass choosing to focus on my next destination when a small voice calls me back.

I turn and wait for her to catch up as she teeters down the stairs in her grey kimono and unshed tears in her eyes. She stops and tries to gather her bearings like protocol demands but I just chuckle and drag her to me for a hug, she easily gives in and clings.

"_**Hanabi if you need anything all you have to do his take this necklace I'm giving you and hold it close and think of me, I'll come because I love you imouto." **_I take of my phoenix necklace and place it on her neck, she looks up and I give her a kiss on the forehead before I turn and finish my descent down the stairs and out of the complex.

I head my way toward my next destination , I don't bother avoiding the busy streets filled with Suna and Konoha citizens. They spread like the sea when they saw me, even fathers put their kids on their shoulders to see me, kids pushed their way to get a good luck at me.

I was cut off as a little boy ran in front of me, luckily he grabbed on to my robes before he fell and hurt himself. Before I could bend down and see if he was alright some gruff man hauled the kid off me and held him up before a group of people.

"**Control your runts in front hinata-sama you damn Suna bastards."** I watched the man throw the kid into the crying mother, other people piped up agreeing with the man. A man who grabbed the woman and child and dragged them to me and threw them a couple of meters from my feet.

"**Apologize you dumb baka's and get ready to be punished." **The woman who was shaking from fright pushed the child forward toward me in order for him to be punished and for her to avoid it.

I looked at the child who was stuttering an apology before I reached my limit and shocked everyone. I bent down and gathered the scared child up in my arms singing him a song, he clung on to me as I picked him up.

_**I don't know who you think I am I don't hurt children and woman, especially if their innocent .What disappoints me is that you would, I know I've been gone but I didn't think my fellow konoha people would harass our ally Suna. I have brought every one here so we could find strength in each other to face our future and to find safety. I wish I could walk down these streets to find no hatred and anger between the two cities because if you haven't realized there are no more borders to separate us. We are now one people in this time of crisis who are all neighbours and friend and I ask you to try respect my wish." **_

I walk over to the mother and I kneel before her to give her the child, but she still has fear in her eyes. _Is this what my mother was? Did she try to kill me to spite the hyuuga's or was she crazy enough to believe that she was saving me?_

I blink as the child has squirmed out of my arms into his mothers, _feh the woman gave you up to avoid punishment and you still love her ne?_

I sigh as I get up and continue walking but I can't help but look back to see the boy look at me with adoring eyes, I give him a wink as I disappear into the tall black building.

"**we were wondering if you would come to see us anytime soon." **I look at them as I once again make my way into the horse shoe of the people who taught me what real hate was.

"_**I don't like to disappoint."**_

"**Why don't cut the small talk and discuss the mission you have yet to complete, everyday they live the more you and every one else is in danger!"**

"_**Why would I kill my clan?"**_

"**Your clan? They exiled you remember?"**

"_**Hai, but I also remember me signing all the documents this morning in order for me to take over said evil clan…surprise!" **_

"**So you are disobeying us? You have no idea what we are capable of or how much power and influence we have."**

"_**Likewise, I have some interesting players on my side of the chess bored council, should I name a few? Hmm, lets start with the uchiha's , some of the akatsuki, some of the dead nins you resurrected to kill your runaway pawn and a few others I won't name. Listen, you want to play, I'll play but remember I will never die until I see to it every last one of you bastards are dead. I'll find a way to seal that demon you helped create, kill those resurrected assassins, and destroy the other countries you've managed to manipulated as plan B. I promise you that."**_

I used my mist jutsu to reappear in the street and I bent down to calm my racing heart and gain back my breath.

* * *

**_ok sorry it took so long to update but work is long and hard, so i hope you like the chapter and please review!_**


	43. Chapter 43

"**are you alright dearie? Here come inside for tea**." For some reason I let the old women herd me into the door way and where ever they wanted to.

They sit me down and begin to fuss over the color of my face, that I looked to skinny, my hair wasn't brushed, and so on till everyone jumped at a loud snap.

They all turned to look at the old woman who made the sound and was currently pushing everyone to the side in order to get to me.

"**This isn't no girl it's hinata hyuuga you old hags, leave cause me and her need to chat, SHOO!" **The old woman scattered and wobbled up the stairs and shut the door. I watch the my old sensei Asai make the jutsu so no one could spy on us before she pours me some tea and pulls up a chair. I Sniff it remembering who gave the tea to me.

"**Oh, get on with child, if I wanted to poison you I would have done it in the cookies and the old bats are right you look like shit."** I drop the cookie I was about to eat instead opting for the tea before I send her a look.

"_**gee, thanks sensei."**_

"**now I know your busy so get right to the point and tell me whose chasing you so I can have a talk with them." **A picture of sensei scolding the council, pein and the demon and a bunch of kages made me snort in amusement.

"**Sensei thanks but I'll take care of it."**

"**Hmph, fine what about that fine piece of uchiha who your in love with." **I spit out the tea I was sipping to stare wide eyed at the grinning woman.

"_**nani? How do you know about him?"**_

"**I went to find you in Suna but I saw you in the lap of a very sexy looking rogue nin, so is he good in bed?" **eyed at the woman.

I choke at what she says and I blush as I rub my forehead at her behaviour.

"_**sensei I'm not with him, I need to focus and in order for me to be focused I need space away from him."**_

"**Really? Are you sure your not just afraid of losing him , getting him hurt or is it you can't trust him not to hurt you ?" **I snap back at her with more force then I meant.

"_**No, I trust him and there are lot of people out there who would hurt him to get to me. So I'm protecting him" **_

"**Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Hinata I can see the changes in your eyes, you've lost the ability to trust. You tell yourself that you need to protect them to justify you keeping secrets,**

**But what happens when you lose them because of it? "**

"_**you don't understand the secrets I'm keeping are too powerful to damaging to tell anyone."**_

"**Hinata I don't know what's happened but I don't need to because your pushing everyone away when you need them the most, you've lost your self. I am not saying spill them all but you need to let people know with the small things."**

"_**No…I…" **_I didn't reply or fight what she was saying because I knew it was true and I hated she saw right through me with her eyes that knew so much more then me.

She didn't give me eyes full of pity, she didn't try to soften the blow or sugar coat things and that makes me respect her all the more.

'**smack'**

I rub my head as I pout at her and she looks at me in a scolding manner before she raises her eyebrows in impatience.

"**well what the hell are you still here for child? You have some explaining for you to do**!" I get up slowly and I get another whack on the ass.

"**Hurry up! My grandmother is faster then you and she's dead!**" I dash out of the basement tea shop and past the old woman and into the streets where I continue to the new kage tower.

I make my way to the tower completely focused on my destinations and planning out what I was going to say. The guards didn't even try to stop me, hell they even looked relieved that I'm here and I can understand as I approach the office to here screaming.

I disable the barrier and burst through the door to see everyone arguing and getting really pissed off, no one noticed me so I decided to get their attention. I used a thunder jutsu and slapped it into the wall beside me, the everything shook and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"**what the hell was that? Was it another earth quake?"**

"_**not quite." **_They all turned to look at me and I had a scolding face on to let them know I was not happy with this.

"_**mind explaining what the hell is going on, one at a time." **_Tsnaude went first and was glared at by a couple of people.

"**hinata since konoha was here first and I am your kage, I get to be in control of this city and not Gaara right?" **

"**Hinata, don't let this drunk destroy this place, let me be the kage." **I watched the two glare at each other and I now understand why there was so much tension on the street between the two cities.

"**Baka's."** they look at me in surprise at my words but I don't break eye contact, I do the opposite and stare them down so I don't have to repeat my words.

"_**I told you what I told our citizens, we are one country so stop fighting you ego centric kages!" **_Ok not exactly what I said in the streets but close enough..

"_**Listen this place takes more then person to watch over it so I trust both of you to cooperate, this place can only be ruled by descendents of Maya hyuuga if it was ruled by one person."**_

"**so your saying we have to give up control to haish**i?" They seemed frightened at the idea and I can't say I don't blame them.

"_**Haishi is no longer clan head, I am. And even if I wasn't I said they would have to have to be a descendent of Maya not Hanoto and since I'm the only one left that kind of narrow things down."**_

"**Wait your clan head?" **Naruto seemed shocked and I couldn't blame him because when I woke up this morning I didn't say ' today I think I'll be come the clan head' either.

"**Wait there's two hyuuga blood line, what about hanabi**?" Shikamaru ever the quick one.

"_**Hanabi is only my half sister by law there's only allowed to be one living maya descendent and that's me. Besides I wish to have a meeting to clear the air of sorts so you will meet me by the gate at eight in the morning and no council."**_

"**but the council has always sat in on the meetings."**

"_**Yeah well I'm not exactly on their Christmas card list anymore so this keeps in the room ne?**_" The voice level is rising again so I walk out of the room and I go slowly knowing the person is catching up to me.

"**Hinata! Wait up!"**

"_**Nani sakura?"**_

"**I saw sasuke there, I saw him in your chambers, I wasn't dreaming."**

I don't say anything to deny what she says but I tilt my head to get her to get the point.

"**I want to see him." **I see the determination in her eyes and what really unsettles me is the torch in them.

"_**Sakura, you'll see him soon enough." **_I turn and start to head my way back to home when she grabs my wrist in an unbreakable grip.

"**I need to see him alone tonight." **I look at the grip she has on me and I sigh before I look at her in the face and say ,

"_**No." **_I don't flinch as I see her eyes harden or when I hear my bones crunch under her strength, I know my wrist is broken.

"_**Sakura, I care about you and Naruto, I know you still have feelings for sasuke but I will not help you , not with this. So let me go." **_She grabs my shoulder and drags me closer till we're face to face.

"**Take me to him hinata, I'm warning you." **I close my eyes as she breaks my shoulder bone and I resist a shudder at the sound of it.

"_**Sakura, if it was anyone but you they would dead by now, do not threaten me because I have enough people riding my ass. So one last warning let me go**_."

"**take me to him." **I open my eyes and I drop the calm façade and instead I use my free arm to flip her and throw her into the wall. I stare at her barely moving body before I take a step to see if she's alright but my movement is caught .

The next thing I know I'm being held off the ground by a very pissed off naruto.

"**What the hell do you think your doing?" **I could tell him trying to save your almost marriage but I wisely kept my mouth shut. I Looked into his demonic eyes and for the first time I felt fear from the boy I once loved.

"_**What I am doing is between us so be a good little fox and bring back the real naruto hmm?" **_I yelped as the demonic naruto punched me in the stomach.

"**answer me hyuuga." **Man I really should just tell him but years of freedom made my mouth stupid.

"_**You didn't say please." I grinded my teeth together at his next hits and I do not make a sound this time, it just pisses him off more. So combined with my earlier injures and these ones my lungs couldn't take anymore and collapsed, I was dieing very fast, again.**_

* * *

**_ok please review and i hope you like it!!!_**


	44. Chapter 44

I lean back into the comfy chair watching everyone who's gathered in the war room as it was once called but I renamed it was the council room considering war was not good reminder for me right now. I wince as my body hurts like hell from the encounter with Sakura and Naruto, luckily the only person who caught me returning was Juugo. I have to say the faces on my former fellow Konoha was priceless as they found out I was hording a houseful of criminals but so far they've been arguing amongst themselves and have pretty much forgotten my existence.

"_**You know as much as we like to think we have time, we don't**_" they stop as my voice, although not loud it pierced through their confusion like a knife.

"_**Ah good, now that I have everyone's attention I think it's time I start explaining ne? First off you're probably wondering why I have gathered you all here and the reason is simple, for you all too truly understand what we're up against. I have gathered rogue Nin from across the nations because they have thrown their lot in with me and they are under my protection and are welcomed. **_

_**I suppose I'll start at the beginning, I warn that this story might take a while and I will be leaving some details that can not be unearthed at the moment .Of course the main warning is you will not like this story and so feel free to leave at any moment because it's not a story for the fearful.**_

_**It started out the day I was exiled out of the clan, I was unpacking with the help of Hokage-sama and she a found a diary, the diary I thought belonged to my mother but in fact belonged to Hikaru Hyuuga, Neji and I descendant. I was asked in a drunken moment to find the truth about him and I accepted the mission not because of my naïveté's but because even one such as me who was kept away from danger understood that time was running out for peace. The next day I crept my way into the hyuuga complex to steal a figurine that held the map and I might have set a little fire to do so. I left the Next day becoming a rogue nin and I found my way to a small village along the along the north-west border. There I met a girl and she had formed a family with other females and I was distracted from my mission for awhile. I was betrayed from the beginning as they sold me to some cloud nin in order to get money. I was weak and helpless and they left unforgiving scares but in the end I made my first kills with those nin."**_

"**They're the ones that beat and raped you mean?"** I looked at Gaara to see him slightly smug at my house guest glaring at him since apparently he knew more then they did.

"_**Ah Hai, but I survived and the map then led me to Suna where you found me Gaara-sama almost dead and slightly naked. Once again I became distracted in my feelings for the Kazekage but one day after I had healed I heard the words of being caged and I knew at that moment I could never be caged, even if I loved them. I left and I hid in a basement till I was found by Asai sensei who housed me till the festival. She taught me many things considering she was a poison master before on the night where I heard my former friends looking for me before I escaped. Unfortunate that I had no idea it was the smugglers who used the underground tunnels but I found out soon as I was quickly captured. The night before we were to be delivered to our buyers I called in three Nin and I killed them before the others made their escape. My map and supplies were taken to the castle lord so I had no choice but to infiltrate and with Hama and Mai who were also with me when we escaped the smugglers. I did so as an entertainer and that's how I got the nickname dancer of the heavens and the first time I met Sasuke again."**_

I looked Sasuke who went slightly red in the cheeks at the mention of our encounter but I just turned my focus on the story.

"_**That night I was almost caged by Sasuke for his purposes but I jumped out the window and I left a old wives tale for some fishermen."**_

"**Oh I heard about that! The one where you if you go fishing in the fog at night then beautiful lady of the lake will visit you with out clothes on!"** I put my head down as to hide my embarrassment and to hide my annoyance at bring up that certain part.

"_**Hai, at the time I wasn't fully dressed but I was not completely naked. Now back to the story. I met up with Hama and Mai and we made our way to bird country where we met up with team 7, we had a small chase and a misunderstanding before I escaped again."**_

"**Ah you mean where I saw you sitting naked on Sakura?"** My head was once again covered by my hair to avoid embarrassment at Kakashi's words.

"_**Hai I was slightly under dressed and was sitting on Sakura with a towel on but that's not part of the story. We made our way to sound next where I met Hiroshi sensei who helped infiltrate sound while they were out looking for me, months later I found what I was looking for but I was caught by Sasuke."**_

"**They only person I saw was- wait that was you? So I didn't make out with a guy?" **my head is once again covered by my hair as my eye twitches in annoyance at Sasuke and the baka moment he just had.

"_**Hai there was a brief encounter of the sort before I left my male form henge and ran back to Hiroshi and the others."**_ I was quiet for a second before I looked them in the eye and told them about that night that haunted me relentlessly.

"_**I came back and it was raining so I didn't think anything of it when no one greeted me at the door and the lights were off, I was horribly wrong. The lights weren't turning on and when the lightning illuminated the house I saw it been torn apart, I called for them but no one answered. I followed the blood trail to the back yard to find the old man had been badly tortured but worst of all they had carved my name and Sosa into him while he was alive and left him for me to find. That night I lost a part of me as I left for Sosa, that was the first time I have ever massacred, I killed many that night with out a thought about them. My killings led me to a woman named Kumiko. **_

_**I learnt from her that a man named Mutsumi, he was the person who taught me to hate and he gave me a bloodlust that still howls at me for more. Together Kumiko and I gave that man trouble and we had collected many followers and have saved just as many till an offer made its way to me."**_

"**Hinata, you mean you were the Sosa massacre?"** They seemed surprised I could be something like that.

'_**You can leave if you want but the truth is I have changed more then you can imagine and I have done things that can never be forgiven."**_

I watched them squirm and I saw Kurenai leave along with Lee, Chouji and some others but I didn't look at any of them but I simply started where I left off.

"_**The offer was from the rebellion, for me it was a way to get closer to Mutsumi in order to kill him, I gave no thought about anyone else or the cause. Hama, Mai and Kumiko all left for the base where I had been given the name Hina and Eiki and the other rebels had no idea about my true identity. In that time I had been there four months training the soldiers as well as learning earth jutsu's myself and in that time my blood lust grew but so did my reasons for wanting Mutsumi dead.**_

_**The first time I had met him I was in a village, in seconds I had nin restraints on me that paralyzed me and I could do nothing as the village I helped rebuild was torn apart, as the screams echoed the night I split blood. I slaughtered an army of foot soldiers till there was nothing living around me. That night I became the leader of the rebels and took their cause for my own in order to stop it from happening again. But I couldn't be everywhere and there were other slaughters by them, by us, by me until one night I left with two other loyal nins. **_

_**I used the dancer of the heaves persona to enter the castle where I preformed and I watched as one of my fellow rebels betrayed us and we were all doomed. I created a distraction while my other two nins freed the others and I killed the lord and all his guards. That night the take over started and we fought till sunrise till our enemy was scattered and the city was ours. That day when I addressed the remaining nin and the scared people I had unknowingly become their Leader, their Kage. **_

_**From that day on I struggled to restrain myself from the self made prison in order to help others. I spent my days hunting those loyal to Mutsumi, executed them myself after a trail and after I helped dig the many graves for the ones we had lost. I'm sure most of you found out I was their Kage when you came to negotiate but I was sickened by your lack of action for them so I had no real patience then and even when I called a mass meeting of the Kage's to make sure something like that could never happen again. **_

_**Unfortunately I could not stop them from using other methods even now but for now that is another trouble ahead of us for another day."**_

_**

* * *

ok, i'm giving you all a recap and if you have any question at all i'll answer them in the next chapters**** so please review!!**_


	45. Chapter 45

I sat in a chair not moving just staring out through the window at the sunset that I was waiting for to come light the city with the last flame and bring it to life one more time. I felt tired and drained but I was surprised I wasn't scared at what was going to happen, no instead I felt some sort of peace come over me. I looked to the hyuuga complex, not with fond eyes nor with hatred so I just smiled bitterly at it. I studied the illuminated city not afraid of what lurks there because my fate or should I say my end is meant for something much too big to hide in the shadows, something much to evil to hide from me.

I felt a shudder and I knew my time was coming near, I felt it the day I was killed by the lightning nin and they day I was almost killed by naruto, of course each time I was healed by Suzu and resurrected but they say the third times the charm right? My thoughts drift back to my last conscious memories of ever one and I can't help but feel like I've let them down, _maybe because I was suppose to save them?_

FLB

I looked at them trying to figure out meanings from my words I sighed as I readied my the next part of my story but my body was frozen and for some reason my chakra started to become erratic. Nobody realized what was happening because some an argument had gotten started but as the first of my screams were let lose I fully had their attention. Visions wiped through my head and I felt my self being torn apart from the inside and no one could help me. I had only a little control left so I called Suzuko but it was too late as I grabbed the person closest to me by the neck and lifted them off the floor.

I looked into scared green eyes that at the back of my head I knew to be Sakura's but right now I wanted blood, any blood to cover the walls.

"**Hinata, stop it!"** I heard many yells but I paid no intention as bubble of laughter escaped my mouth as she started to beg for her life and my power rose.

"**Hinata, child this isn't you! Don't let them control you!"** Nobody could get near because my chakra burnt them and the Katana I had summoned would cut them in half. I raised my katana was about to cut off the head of the girl when somebody held me from behind in soft unyielding hold.

"**Kami Hina-chan don't do this, please, whatever is doing this let me help you, I love you koi."** My body froze in confusion at the man's words and that was all I needed to sense the presence in mind. I remembered what I learned from Naota and returned the favor by entering my controllers mind. They didn't realize what was happening till it was too late and I knew who it was and a glimpse of their mind was mine.

I opened my eyes and dropped Sakura where naruto caught her and I slumped into the arms that held me till I hit the floor but I never took my eyes of my hands_. Even Suzuko couldn't stop the council, kami what happens next time?_

I looked into the frightened eyes everyone and I take a deep shuddering breath before I explain what happened.

"_**Gomen ne Sakura, I know this is no excuse but for the last month someone has been gaining control of my body and mind but its never been this strong till today."**_

"**Hinata, who the hell is strong enough to do that?**" I look at Hokage –sama before I pull my self up but I don't look behind me to see him because if I did I would want to go curl up somewhere away from everyone and bring him with me.

"_**I don't have time to tell you my whole story it seems so I'll get to the point. The council is as old as the times of my ancestor who created it but from the beginning they've had their own agenda and have been using people to do it. They're the reason the demons were realized in the first place and now they have manipulated Pein into it again. The point is that they are my enemy and after we defeat the Bijuu, the ready to invade nations and rebuilding our life's we have to face off against them."**_

"**You want us to believe that the council who've always guided us has been evil the whole time?" **

"_**Hai."**_

"**Interesting words from a traitor, Hinata-san."** I whipped around to see the council with anbu standing at the entrance and I wanted to flee but I couldn't move. I look at my house guest to see them with their chakra burnt probably trying to get to me and my loss of control then I wonder how the hell they got in.

"_**To what do I owe the pleasure council-minna-san?" **_

"**Hinata you are under arrest for;**

**housing S-class rogue in, plotting with the Akatsuki, Sound to over throw Konoha, for threatening the hyuuga's to submission, for attempted murder of the hyuuga clan, for creating and using forbidden jutsu's, for attacking an Konoha nin, for murdering a Kage, a feudal lord, for slaughter of Iwa, Kumi, mist, Oto, Konoha nin, assuming fake identities and having fake papers, indecent exposure, breaking and entering, causing a rebellion against the law, un-trialed deaths of non enemies stealing, threatening the council and finally for being a rogue nin. Hinata we have passed judgment and the sentence has been passed."**

'**Hinata deny the accusations!"** I heard the voices up rise but I winced not because of the volume but because I was guilty at all of those charges. The voices became to a low when they realized I couldn't deny the charges and I wondered how absolutely fucked I was. I used the last energy I had to transport my entire rogue Nin family to apart of my chambers where the council can't get to them before there was blackness.

End of FLB

_And so_… Here I am tethered to a chair, my chakra is sealed, my summoning tattoo is sealed and right now I'm sitting in the Kage chair staring out into Konoha city because the wall has been blown out so the Bijuu that's heading this way can kill me. Of course the council told everyone that I was going to be given to the Kumi's son for retribution but instead they decided to make this more final. To add the cherry on top they've been slowly torturing my mind with my memories of Itachi and so right before I die I'm remembering how much I loved him then and how much I still do.

By the time the sun sets I have my memories back; by the time it's raining I feel peace; by the time the moon rises I see the Bijuu, and by the time the moon turns blood red, I am dead.

* * *

ok, the chapters short i know sorry!! So please review and tell me how you like it!!!


	46. Chapter 46

I'm sitting in darkness, or least I think I'm sitting considering its black I can't see my hand in front of my face. I sigh because I'm so freaking lost and confused and the only thing it does is further piss me off.

"**Hinata, I've been waiting to meet you."** I try to get up but I end up tripping and falling so I put my hands over my head and curl my self in to a fetal position.

""**You're here so you can stop screaming**." I open my eyes quickly to see I was hunched over on green grass and light shown through the opening of my arms. I get up slowly to blink a couple of times before I find my self in some sort of meadow surrounded by forest that looks familiar.

"**Over here my dear."** I turn around to see the smiling face of Hikaru and I pinch myself to make sure I'm dreaming.

"**You're not dreaming, you're dead."**

"_**Well that's sooo much better."**_

"**Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten your self killed so easily."**

"_**Likewise."**_ We stare at each other before he starts laughing as he pats my head and disappears through the trees.

"**You coming?"**

"_**Ah, Hai."**_ I rush to get up and follow him through a bunch of trees till it clears and he leads me up a path till we get to a house and it hits me that this is his old house.

He sits on the porch over looking the pond and pours us some tea before he hands it to me and we sit in silence.

"_**So this is the afterlife huh?"**_ He smirks and chuckles before he starts talking not bother to look at me.

"**For us yes, being a master of an immortal phoenix gives you afterlife perks**."

"_**I suppose I could get used to it."**_ He snorts in amusement or mockery in which I couldn't tell before he flicks me in the forehead.

"**B~a~k~a. your not done yet."**

I look at him in shock before I frown at him.

"_**I'm kinda dead if you don't remember, Yeesh are you going senile?" **_

"**I thought you said she was smart Hiroshi."**

"**Hmph, maybe she got water logged in mist?" **

"_**Old man? What are you doing here?" **_

"**Apparently I was summoned to knock some sense into you brat."**

I looked at the old man that helped me in sound and who was like a father to me and I couldn't hold back as I knocked him down hugging him and apologizing for getting him killed.

"**Oi kid, knock it off will yeah? It wasn't your fault what happened to me**."

"_**But-"**_ WHACK

I rubbed my head in pain as the old mans staff whacked me across the back of my head.

"**Listen kid you do have power left to contact the living, use that to find the one who can resurrect you since the council sealed the phoenix." **

"_**Sounds fun but you want me to contact the once who was hired to resurrect assassins to you know…kill me?"**_

"**Hai."** They said at the same time and they looked at me like I was an idiot.

Whack

"**Well** **what are you waiting for? Ask Hikaru to show you how to enter dreams so you can contact the people you need kid."**

Old man started walking away into the white fog I had only noticed now and I started to panic.

"_**Old man?"**_ He turned around ready to snap at my weakness but instead he saw my face and he softened.

"**Hinata, I believe you can find way out of death because I believe in you. Being scared is apart of life and if you weren't you'd be a fool and you're not a fool. And as for the guilt you have over my death, you repaid it back by saving the life of my grandson who I'm sure would do anything if you asked him to." **I looked at him in surprise while I looked really hard at him and then to the ground in concentration before it clicked.

"_**Naota? He's your…Old Man?"**_ I looked up to find him gone again and I felt a pang of loneliness.

"**Hinata my dear, please focus."** I turn my head to see Hikaru smiling at me in pity before I turn to give him my full attention.

Under his direction I allow myself into a deep trance and I concentrated on the presence of the person I wanted contact with till there was light and I found my self looking into an all familiar red lake. I walked through the bloodied ground to where I saw Naota crying over my body as the lightning Nin laughed.

Hikaru said in dreams I could do pretty much anything I wanted to since I had more power then the normal ghost. I Formed a katana and walked up behind the lightning nin and sliced of their necks. One of them rolled to hit Naota and he turned to look at with tear stained cheeks before he slowly raised his head to meet my smirking face.

"_**Yo, Naota."**_

"**Hinata-sama? But you're dead…"** He trailed off looking small and sad before I rolled my eyes and patted him on the head as I knelt down to eye level with him.

"_**Yeah but this is a dream you know, so in here I'm alive**_." I sit back on the bloodied hill as he leans back to look at me and I can tell he's happy.

"**Your not coming back this time, are you? You're really dead." **I tilt my head and smirk at him trying to reassure him.

"_**Naota, what do you know about the one who was resurrecting the dead to kill me?"**_

He blinks slowly like he was just waking up before another dazed expression spread across his face.

"**Ah, he was hired by the hyuuga to kill you but apparently he's really lazy."**

I nod before I get up and pat his head and walk into a white fog that hid my gateway out of his dreams.

"_**Don't give up Naota, I expect more of you."**_ I toss over my last words at him before I disappear out of his head and back to the after life.

I gave myself another breath before focusing on my next destination and this mind was much more clean and orderly but the scene I came across was much more interesting and unfamiliar. I looked at the man who shares my blood as he sits in his darkened office alone before a figure walks in slowly with a crimson dipped Katana. The figure pulls down the hood and I gasp as the figure reveals the killer to be me.

"**You've had this coming Father, tonight it ends with you."**

"**Hinata, no matter what happened between us and the things I have done to you I still love you."**

"**You expect me to believe you?"**

"**No, you deserve this as much as anyone."**

I watch entranced as the dream version of me raised the katana and my father looked her in the eyes with regret and love.

The next thing I knew I was in front of her with my own Katana. She frowns and backs up to look at me before she smiles a slow blood thirsty grin.

"**My dear, you know he deserves this, you remember how close you were to doing this, so move and let me finish it."**

"_**No, I have need of him."**_

"**Feh then I'll kill you."**

"_**Take your best shot, go for it." **_She growls and charges and I flip her over my shoulder and through the rice wall before I turn to the man sitting at the desk.

'_**Don't go anywhere; I'll be back for you Tou-san."**_

I walk through the hole where the dream version went through only to be attacked on my right. I side step and duck and roll to the left to avoid getting my head cut off. I run into a body and my stomach turns to see the hyuuga whose eyes have been ripped out.

We continue to fight each other with our katana's and Byakugan till we make our way to the court yard. We both want this to end because we both want to get to Hiashi first. I ready my most powerful jutsu and she does as well till we clash and everything turns into a familiar blinding white color. When it's over were both on our knees but the difference is she's dieing because of the impact and I'm dead tired but very much alive. _Well as much as a ghost can be_.

"**How? I'm you and you're me, we should both be dieing**!" I smile at the disbelief of the dream version at the possibility that I'm stronger.

"_**We should be the same in strength, skill and strategy and everything else."**_

"**Then how?"**

"I _**was once like you, hurt, angry and alone but I'm different now, so there is a difference between us. **_

"**What?!"** I smile at the disbelief of the dream version at the possibility that I'm different.

"_**When I wanted to kill the Hyuuga I didn't care about whether I was going to live or die as long as I made sure they all died painfully. **_

"**What's changed?"**

"_**I have too much to live for to die like this so instead of using my most dangerous and damaging jutsu I used my strongest defense to defect your attack. The difference is I want to live and that makes me stronger."**_ I get up and walk away from the dying dream version of me and into the house. I frown as I don't find my father in his office so I turn my eyes to focus on him to find him upstairs. I sigh as I step over bodies on the stairs and the hallway till I get to a door that was cracked open.

I walk in to find him hunched over a small body and surprised to find him crying and muttering a name which I happen to make out as Hanabi.

"_**Who was the nin that you sent to resurrect assassins to kill me?'**_ No answer as he continues on mourning over my dead sister so I grab him by the collar of his kimono so he faces me.

"_**The name Tou-san."**_

_**

* * *

ok hope you liked the chapter so please review!!!!**_


	47. Chapter 47

"**Narita Motosune"**

"**Hn, good choice."** I look at the trembling man and sigh as I turn around to leave the complex and back into the fog. The next time I return to my body I let the image of my former student overtake me as I enter his dream. I'm surprised as I see the old training field with my team of 66 including another dream version of me. I watch as dream version of me tells them to go into the forest and trail each other and that's when I decided to make my move.

"_**Roku."**_ The boy looks at me as I jump down from a tree as he frowns at me but I can see the happiness in his eyes.

"_**I need you to tell me about Narita, the woman who poisoned me, where I can find her."**_ He looks at me strange before telling me.

"**She's a rogue mist hunter Nin. Last I remember she's been trying to resurrect the seven swords men of the mist."**

"_**Hmm, thank you and Jun is North West and Mizuki is down wind to the east."**_

I walk back to the clearing where the fog is and disappear from his dream to land back in the after life.

I concentrate very closely on the memory of her till I have a clear picture as I try to sense her living presence.

I find her dream and for the first time in my life I wish I was blind because her in a wet dream with some I use to see everyday makes me want to puke.

"_**Oi, stop it."**_ She looks at me in shock before I will the image in dream to change into the familiar office back on the island.

"**Who the fuck are you?"**

"_**Hmm, we met once but right now that's not important as you doing what I want you to do is."**_

"**Why the hell should I listen to you?"**

"_**Narita Motosune, we haven't been probably introduced as I personally like to know my assassin's names."**_

She looked confused as I sat there till I added more light into the room so she could see my eyes did not have pupils.

"**Hinata, hyuuga, why I'm I having nightmare about you? I don't even know you!" **

"_**You have the power to resurrect am I right?"**_

"**Hai, but your in lightning and on display and there's no way you can be here."**

"_**My dear you have no idea what I'm capable of even in the afterlife so unless you want me to haunt your ass then find my body and resurrect it. I only ask nicely once before I lose my patience understood?"**_

She nodded in fear before I smiled and walked into the fog and back to the afterlife. When I got there Hikaru was waiting for me with tea and I joined him as I waited. We were in the middle of one of the many conversations we had had when I felt a burning sensation rip through me. It became worse as I felt my skin being torn apart and flipped on my skin so every surface of my body tingled like it's never felt the wind before. The pain had became unbearable as I let out a scream before there was the very cold but blinding light that blacked me right out.

I felt someone poking me so I grumbled out a _**'fuck off'**_ before there was more poking and it was starting to get sore in the place I was getting poked. Then I realized I was actually feeling pain in which my spirit shouldn't be till I heard a voice calling me.

"**Oi wake up you bitch, its fucking freezing!" **

"_**Watch it."**_ I sense her jump back in surprise at my response till I open my eyes and see her staring at me in a little fear.

I sit up to look at my hands and my body to see I'm in a black kimono with the leaf and hyuuga crests on it and that my hands were as pale and cold as death.

Then the next thing I notice is I'm lying in the snow in the middle of nowhere but then I recognize as Konoha.

"**You're in Cloud. After you were killed by Pein he gave your body to cloud and they ended up putting you on display for five months. I just managed to dig up your body and bring you back to Konoha."**

"_**Why didn't just resurrect me in Cloud?"**_ When she didn't answer I stopped rubbing my head to look at the face full of fear and regret.

"**Because I figured it would be a fitting place for you to die for the last time dear cousin."** I blink as I turn my head to see Pein standing there with Konan.

"_**Fuck."**_

"**It seems Narita-san was wise enough to inform me of your afterlife actions Hinata-chan, but this time I will make sure the Bijuu finishes you off for good." **

The ground shakes and I fumble my way to my feet and I start to run away from the approaching demon and toward the forest.

"**Hinata-sama!"** I stop in my tracks to see Kogara standing there panting as he throws me a vial and I catch it.

"**What's this Hinata-chan? You know it won't help you now."** I smirk at Pein before I open it and smear the thick red substance across my forearm and make the hand signs. I start to run as Pein yells at the Bijuu in anger to kill me but I dodge the beast and I make my way to the top of the Hokage monument to release the now open seal and summon Suzuko.

I feel another rip inside of me but this one is less intruding and more soothing as my summons climbs out of the seal on my body.

I'm in the air on Suzuko as he flies into the sky and into the clouds away from the Bijuu before he dive bombs the beast on the ground. I jump off him to knock Pein off the beast as we land meters away from each other.

"**How could you summon him? The council sealed it themselves!"**

"_**The vial was of a council member's blood and when they took over my mind I returned the favor and learnt some of their techniques."**_  
He smiled at me before he activated his Rinnagan and me with my byakugan before we charged at each other with everything.

The fight was at its last lengths as we both knew this was the final attack, we had used our most powerful techniques and most strategic moves but we were both at a standstill. He took his Katana and me with mine we ran at each other. I grunted at the impact as I held on to him for balance but he was in a similar position so we landed in the red snow on our knees.

"**Feh, some how I expected it to happen like this."**

"_**What?"**_

"**Both of us dying at the end of our fight."** We were close as we held on to each other, his katana rammed through me and my open palm against his heart.

"_**I have too much to do, I won't be dieing with you today cousin."**_ I pull my self back and hiss at the pain of the katana sliding out of me. I watched him with a slightly heavy heart as he died knowing that I would join him one day.

A sob woke my out of my mourning as I turned to see Konan flop herself over his body crying. I frowned as I turned to walk away but she stopped me.

"**You! I'll kill you for taking him away from us!"** I stopped to look at the heartbroken woman and the guilt came flooding back to me as I realized she was with child.

"_**Gomen, but you knew only one of us could live, there wasn't enough room for both of us."**_

She screamed at me and sent everything she had at me and I just defected it like nothing till finally I saw her exerting herself and I knew I had to end it.

I went close to her and shut off her chakra points but nothing to serious so I wouldn't hurt the baby. She collapsed on the ground crying as I crouched down beside her.

"**Why won't you kill me? I can't live with out him!"**

"_**Konan-san the life inside you is much too precious to throw your life away. I won't hurt you or the baby, so please just leave it alone."**_ She looked up at me with such hate I actually shuddered but I kept eye contact before she hissed an answer back at me.

"**I swear this child will grow to hate you and one day it will come for you and kill you Hinata hyuuga."**

I looked at her sadly before I told her what she didn't want to hear.

"_**Hai and I would understand the child's wanting to kill me and if that day comes it will be another sad day like this. But do you really hate me that much to condemn your child to life full of bitterness and revenge like Pein?"**_ She sobbed and curled herself around her stomach whispering how much she hated me. I got up and walked away knowing I couldn't help her but a loud cry stopped my in my tracks and sent a shiver down my spine. I ran back through the trees to where I left her and when I found her my body froze in horror.

Konan had found Pein's body and took his Katana and put it through her stomach then slit her own throat landing on Pein's body. I felt the earth shake at the battle that was going on not far but as I stared at the sight before me I didn't bother to look anywhere else. I was on my knees as the blood from my wound pooled around staining the white snow like the stains around them. My body was trembling and my stomach felt like it was going to flip over entirely.

I felt a tug in my head that woke me out of my shocked stupor enough for me to start heading toward the monument again. When I was there I focused on the seal I needed to complete in order to seal the demon as well as call Suzuko back to me. He came flying straight at me but I didn't flinch as he ran into me and we started to fuse together.

Images of Pein and Konan came to mind and it the power that seeped into me became erratic.

"**Concentrate Hinata!"** Suzuko's voice brought me back to the task as we fully merged to become one being. I didn't know if I was a phoenix or if he was human but it didn't matter as I concentrated on the hand signs and pictured them in my mind as the power reached its peak. Then when I finished the signs there was a great surge inside of me as I poured my power into the seal as I became weightless before

I felt nothing but the dark around me.

* * *

ok, sorry it took me so long to update!! **Please review**!! I'm Thinking i might start a new story so any pairings you might like tell me!


	48. Chapter 48

The cold biting my back and my ass was the first thing I felt but as the grogginess wore off I felt the front of my body was somewhat warm. I opened my eyes to see Kogara sitting there with Suzu as they watched the fire they I'm assuming had started with anxiousness.

"_**I'm fine."**_ Both to use to me didn't even flinch at my voice but instead smiled into the fire but still didn't look at me.

"_**Damn, I must really look like hell if you won't look at me." **_Kogara finally looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes and I wondered what the hell was going on. I almost expected Pein to jump out with another Bijuu and scream surprise.

"**No, you look more like death then anything."**

"_**It wouldn't be the first time, now why are you avoiding eye contact with me Kogara?"**_

"**Because I'm angry ae5t you. I know I don't have the right to be angry at my master but I can't control the hurt either."** I frown trying to remember if I said anything when I visited his dream to tell him to get the council's blood and watch my body but nothing came to mind.

"_**Hmm, gomen ne."**_ I was slightly surprised as he glared at me and it grew as he begun to talk.

"**You don't even know what you did so why are you apologizing? You never think about what your actions cause other people Hinata-sama."** I frowned as Pein and Konan marred my mind with guilt.

"_**You of all people know the things I've done are far from good and yet you still stand beside me so how's anything changed?"**_

"**That's not what I was talking about. I have never questioned those decisions Hinata-sama; I'm talking about you putting yourself between danger and the rest of us. You don't trust us to help you and I'm damn tired of being kept in the dark. There are a lot of people out there, who would lay down their lives for you in a heartbeat, why don't you-"**

"_**Don't you think I know that? I know they would sacrifice themselves for me and I hate it! I hate having People care about me, people who want my attention, my praise, my love and friendship to the point where I resent myself because of it. The more people love me the more I hate myself, twisted huh? It kills me when people get hurt because of me and especially if it's some one close to me. But in the end I'm the kind of person who will always be in trouble and bring trouble and death to those close to me. Kogara I have a lot of demons that haunt me day and night and they only continue to build up as I keep living." **_

"**Hinata-sama you can't change the fact that people care about you enough to want to protect you. I'm not asking to face your demons; the only thing I want is for you to trust me enough to let me stand beside you and not behind you because I can't bear to watch from the shadows anymore." **

I turn around and fall back asleep with his words running through my head till nightmares have their run at me with images of Pein and Konan and the unborn child. I wake up early in the morning to find the camp has been disbanded all except my bedroll and the cooked rabbit pieces in front of me. I eat in silence as I watched Kogara come back into camp as silent and brooding as last night and I decide that I don't like him being pissed off at me. He re-wrapped my wounds but I was lucky as his anger did not cross over to his medical treatment.

"_**I'll be back."**_ I didn't offer him any more explanation but he took to following me silently and somewhat out of sight till I found my destination. I stood over the two bodies in self loathing silence as yesterdays events pounded against my vision uncontrollably.

"_**You're going to not want to witness this Kogara."**_

"**I'll stay."** I didn't argue because in the long run Kogara has seen me do things I'm not proud of and what I'm about to do isn't that far off. I kneel and push Konan off Pein as I summon a knife and point it over his heart before I break the flesh and muscle.

I hear Kogara gasp at my actions but I don't falter even as blood sprays my body or the feeling of my hand ripping out the beating heart. I stand up with the bloody heart in my right hand as I put into a bag I had brought with me only to drop it on the floor.

I bury them with a jutsu under an overly large Sakura tree before I carve their names in it with the knife.

"_**I had no choice, he's a half immortal like me and the only way to stop him from resurrection is to take away his heart. Take it and drop it off in the temple when we get back and when I do get back to the island the only thing left to do is to fight the council."**_I tell him as I lead him to flower country but he doesn't argue knowing I have my reasons for going this way.

"**So soon? Are you sure that's a good idea? You just defeated the Bijuu and Pein and you're weakened."**

"_**Hai. You said it yourself that people want a chance to protect me so I'll give them a chance. "**_

He had stopped walking so I stopped a little further ahead of him and turned my head to look at him.

"**You're not going to fight them alone? But with everyone?"**

"_**With those who will fight beside me, Hai, now hurry up or I'll leave you behind."**_ I continue walking as he catches up to me with a spring in his step. I sigh in tiredness and discomfort because of my wounds as I wonder how the hell he can be so happy at the news of a fight to the death.

We reach the waters edge and he looks at me wondering what the hell I was doing till I walked on the water and into the fog where he quickly ran to join me. When the island came into view he looked at me in question of how it could be in two places but dismissed the question with a wave and he accepted it none the less.

When we reached the beach there were children playing there but stopped when they spotted and recognized us.

A little boy came up to me and tugged on my kimono and so I knelt to look him in the eyes as I started to rock on my heals in impatience's.

"**I don't want anyone else to die oneesan."** I don't touch the boy because of my irrational fear of tainting his innocence cause in a time of blood, innocence is rare.

"_**Gomen ne little one but death isn't something I can control. I can't promise you that I won't make anyone else go away or that I'm the good guy. I can only do what I was made for by any means necessary and I don't expect you to understand that."**_

"**Ka-san says only fools follow a path carved out by someone else when they have the tools to make their own."** I smile at the boy but he's too young to know my smile was bitter and broken as he smiles and runs off with everyone else.

"**The boy's mother is wise; you have the power to make your own destiny Hinata-sama."**

"_**I ran, hid and fought with everything I had when it concerns my destiny but when you get to the point where your destiny affects everyone around you and their fate, it changes everything. You can no longer afford to be scared, naive, innocent, bloodless or anything of the sort anymore. No Kogara, my destiny is clear."**_

"**Then after?"**

"_**After? There is no after for me Kogara. When my purpose is complete I won't have to struggle with living."**_

"**Hinata-sama you can't just give up after it's done, you…"**

"_**Kogara you of all people know that I can never go back to any city because of what I've done and what I'm about to do. I can never be near other people without fear of breaking them and I rather die then hurt them."**_

"**Hai your probably the most fucked up person who has more skeletons in your closet then Orchimaru, your trustless, blood thirsty, your afraid of commitment, over protective, an extreme masochist and overall a complete mess."** I stare at him in annoyance at his not so flattering description of me but I don't argue with his truth.

"**But- no matter how much you deny it you still have a warm heart that never stops giving, protecting, teaching, caring, forgiving and loving. Your not inhuman, you have your limits, your breaking points, your good memories, your bad memories, you've had lovers and friends, and you've killed as well as saved, taught as well as learned."**

I Turn my attention away from his pleading eyes to stare into the sea as I let his words run through my head and maybe a possibility or two before I block everything off and get back to the task at hand.

I closed my eyes and released my presence as it exploded across the island that left the unmistakable mark that I was very much a live. After that I put my chakra into the wind as it made its way to the temple and unlocked the doors so looked in house guest could leave as I called to those who answered me.

"**Hinata-chan you're alive**?" I opened my eyes to see Naruto looking at me in shock but I just smile back at him before I answer.

"_**Naruto, I'm going to fight the council, if you don't want to be apart of this then you should leave."**_

"**Humph, like that's gonna happen! I'm naruto Uzumaki and I don't run from anyone!" **

"**Hinata- chan we're your friends. We'll fight with you till the end."**

"_**Thank you Sakura."**_ I watched as the rookie nine showed up, among them were family members, sensei's, Hokage-sama, friends, Suna triplets and finally my S ranked family arrived. Itachi came and took my right with Madara, Sasuke, Kisume, Deidra, Zabuza , Haku and Kogara. The left Naruto, Neji, Kiba, shino and the other rookie nine took their places with everyone else behind us.

I felt them coming before I saw them but everyone got the picture at seeing me tense and my aura become very dangerous and for once I let my hate and anger be known.

"**It makes me wonder Hinata-san what we have to do to kill you. It seems Pein let you escape."**

"_**Pein is dead, the Bijuu is sealed and there is nothing or no one you can hide behind anymore. This ends tonight."**_

_**

* * *

**_

wow, its been a while since i updated huh? Sorry but i've had other things on my mind

But don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	49. Chapter 49

Everything was silent as I watched my opponent drop to the ground as blood rolled down his face from his eyes that were so much like mine. What I felt was regret but a sense of finality washed over that feeling just as quick to stop me from trying to heal the old man. His hands that were so tightly gripped to my robes had loosened and his words became muffled by blood that toppled over his flapping mouth.

Then he was dead.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Madara staring at the body with grim satisfaction before he looked behind me. I turned slowly around to see everyone had been watching my fight with the elder of the council. I made a quick count to see everyone had survived but no one was without their wounds much like me.

"_**It's over ne?"**_ My questions was made in a small and weak voice so I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of it considering everyone heard me in the silence of the blue moon the barred witness to the end of the council.

"**Hai."** At that moment I collapsed to my knees as my body could no longer had the strength to hold me up as exhaustion took the reigns.

I paid no intention to the arms that shot out to try and catch me but instead for opting for sprawling out on the ground after landing on my knees. I looked up to the blue moon wondering what was going to happen next but as people moved around me and as voices called my name I felt safe for the first time since my mother was alive. The sense of that feeling scrawled across my skin to keep me warm, it swept across my mind to calm it and it filled my body and soul with peace. I closed my eyes and I was brought into the realm of sleep.

The next time I awoke was in sweat and panic and a beating heart that hurt me to breath. I closed my eyes and try to regain my bearings but last nights events came spiraling back to me. The old man I had killed was Hikaru's father, my blood and the worst part was he was happy in the end it was me who killed him; it's what he wanted all along. I clenched my fists at the look of happiness at his impending death and his last words to me shook everything I stood on.

"**You're just like me, like him, you're meant to rise above everyone and become a true immortal like us. But my dear child you're absolute, you have no weakness and no one can stand in your way."**

For the first time I can remember I felt tears running down my face as the sobs shook my body as I let the sadness over take me to the place deep in my heart.

He was right, I was like them but in his eyes I was perfect because unlike them I have no weakness to be used against me. Hikaru had Maya and Madara and they were used to kill him. Hanoto Hyuuga an elder of the council of all people had a weakness as well that the other council member used against him, me.

The reason the council didn't kill me the moment they realized who I am was because of Hanoto, the one who stopped my ka-san from drowning me was Hanoto, the one who had me banished so the hyuuga's wouldn't beat me was him, the one who stopped the council from killing me when I was weak was him, the one who healed me after all the beatings and the one who killed my mother in order to protect me. All this time I thought it was my father who held me with love but it wasn't because Hiashi never loved me, Hanoto did. I killed the only family who loved me unconditionally for revenge and power and I've never felt more alone in my life.

"**Hinata?"** I looked up and through my blurry vision I saw three figures standing in the door way only seconds before I was gathered up like a child into an embrace. I turned into the familiar body as I cried into his chest with reckless abandonment as the youngest held my hand as to keep me from falling while the oldest rubbed my back to sooth me.

"_**What have I done?" **_I've never sounded so vulnerable since I was child but I didn't have the heart to chide myself.

That night I told those three everything I had learned about our ancestors, about the council, about Hanoto, I couldn't help myself. I didn't get any sleep and neither did they as the sun broke the room's morbid atmosphere.

"**Hinata-chan you're not alone, you have us and everyone else that you've touched along your journey."**

"**Hai, Madara's right, we have each other and that's a new beginning in itself."** I looked to see Madara and Sasuke smirk at me and I can't help but chuckle at them trying to comfort me. Itachi just tightens his embrace and it doesn't take long for me to understand he's never going to let go of me no matter how much I push him away.

The wind caresses my face and then moves to sway my long hair behind me as I watch from the Hokage monument the scene before me with a fond smile. Everyone in Kohona was helping rebuild the Kage tower that had been destroyed by the Bijuu among other parts of the city. I sat back and stared at the sky in contentment as I stole this moment to myself before I was found. I had reopened the gates as Suna and Kohona left paradise to go home. A Smile formed at the memory of me telling everyone I was leaving by my self and their threat to chain me to the monument if they had to. I told them that the countries would seek retribution against me because I had broken the very law I had created as Iwa's Kage. A war was coming that would include all the countries but this time I wasn't alone, I had Kohona and everyone in it standing right beside me.

"**You seem peaceful Hinata Hime."** I opened my eyes to see my family looking at with amusement.

"**You know I get the fact that you would want to hide from the dobe and the others but I don't appreciate it when you hide from us, we had to drag Neji away to find you."**

'**Shut up Sasuke, if Hinata-sama wants some peace to herself then she is entitled to it." I **watched Sasuke and Neji bicker in affection before Itachi pulls me into his lap and intertwines our hands. Madara shakes his head and sits beside Itachi as Kisume, Deidra take their seats as the last two sit on my side still glaring at each other. Together we're a family and with their help I'll never become what Hanoto thinks I am and I'll continue living as long as I can.

'**Hinata-chan."** I open my eyes to see Naruto-kun as he looks a little uncomfortable with the death glares he's getting.

"_**Hai Naruto-kun?"**_

"**Tsunade and Shikamaru need you right now."** I can tell its serious so I mist out of Itachi's arms because with him it's the only way I can get out of his hold before I transport to the building where the head quarters are being held for now. Naruto comes a second later and ushers me into the long corridor where the atmosphere is thick with tension. Of course if I thought the corridor was bad it was nothing to compare to when I walked in to the meeting room.

"_**What's going on?"**_ Old habits die hard as my voice demands attention and obeisance.

"**A letter from the other nations Kage's, they're declaring war on us for breaking the Iwa Iron law."** I look at Shikamaru in the eye and I can tell there more but the messenger breaks the silence.

"**Since I am ambassador for Iwa I will tell you what were talking about so some like you can understand, The Iron law is fairly new and was created by the Greatest Iwakage-"** I look at the messenger and I roll my eyes at him before I cut him off and save myself a trip down memory lane.

"_**I know what the Iron law is**_." He and his entourage frown at me before the messenger pulls himself to an even further height.

"**Who are you to interrupt me? I am from the newly appointed Iwakage herself, Kata!"** I ripple of anger turns my blood to ice at the name; everyone notices the sudden drop of temperature but the ambassador himself.

"_**What? I thought I killed that fucking rat!"**_ Everyone looks at me in shock before the man snaps out of it and begins to yell at me.

**"How dare such a lowly dog call our great Kage-"**I was in front of him seconds and had him lifted off the ground and against the wall.

"_**I am Hinata hyuuga, the fifteenth Iwakage of Iwa; do not raise your voice to me."**_ I was seconds away from killing him at the thought of that woman running the country I had once sacrificed everything for.

'**Hinata-chan that's enough."** Tsunade's voice brings me out of my red haze as I drop the sniveling man on the floor.

"_**As your former Kage I demand that you take me to Kata where I will personally see to it that I finish off every last living memory of her." **_

"**Hinata you can't just go to Iwa and kill their new Kage! Can't see how unreasonable you're being?"** I stare at Sakura before I turn back to the whimpering thing on the floor.

"_**No, I passed a law that all allies of Mutsumi were to be exiled or executed including that woman; she's alive so there for she's breaking the law. I will go to Iwa." **_

"**Hinata, we can't afford for you to leave**." Shikamaru's voice breaks the argument and for the first time I see my friend looking tired and warn out.

"**Suna has declared itself neutral.'**

Noise broke out all around me but the shock of his words shook me further then I would have liked.

"**It will be impossible to stay neutral, so in the long run Suna is now our enemy."** Neji's hands on my shoulders kept me from falling or doing something stupid like going to Suna and kicking Gaara's ass the going to Iwa and doing something plain suicidal.

"_**Hai, I'll stay here for now."**_ They were surprised I agreed so easily where moments ago I wanted nothing more then to leave.

The ambassadors were escorted out of the city quickly before they really tempted me and everyone cleared out around 11 at night after long hours of strategizing. In the end there was only me, tsunade and three full bottles of sake, and fifteen empties but that's all that was needed.

"**Ne, Hinata-chan how can you out drink me?"** I smile at the drunken woman as I down the rest of my bottle and take the last one for myself.

"_**practice."**_

"**Humph! Do you think we'll survive this war?" **

"_**Who knows?"**_

"**Oi! Your supposed to say hell yeah! And then we'd get all pumped up and go kick some ass!"**

"_**Tch, I wish, I want nothing more then to go kick some Kage ass! First Suna for betraying me, Then Iwa's for still being alive, The cloud for killing me and putting me on display then sounds for what they did to Sasuke, Rice for giving me to Orchimaru, Then to mist for making me leave."**_

"**That's a lot of Kage's!"**

"_**Hai."**_ I smile before I grab a blanket and wrap it around the passed out Kage before I start to leave but her voice stops me in my tracks.

"**Ne, Your really different ne?"**

"_**Hai, I know."**_ I shut the door but not before I heard her last words.

"You finished your mission ne?"

**

* * *

**

Ok thats it for Mission of the past!!! Review and tell me if you want me to make the sequel or leave it. And how you liked the story over all!!

Kata is from chapter 11-12 and was mutsumi's lap dog.

I didn't put the fight in because it will be in the sequel and Hanoto the elder will be in as well in more detail.

If i write a sequel it will be more about Hinata, her problems, interactions with kohona people, more memories revealed, and some characters would come back. and more detail about Hanoto hyuuga senior!!


End file.
